


喂狼须知

by Togo13



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: ABO, F/F, 双a
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 71,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo13/pseuds/Togo13
Summary: 双A 互攻   16Anna&19Elsa    姐姐魔法设定有Alpha15岁成年，ABO世界观各种私设有各种性癖有  已完结
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自嗨脑洞 有各种私设  
> 章节有标题的是车，自己翻

阿塔霍兰大学保送消息是和kai一起来到表姐家门口的。那是四月份的事了，Anna一个人待在房间里进行编程的最后操作。一阵熟悉的敲门声响起，面熟的地中海男子带来了保送的好消息和一件渴望很久的事情。  
“下周回本家？”Anna站在门口，手拽紧了手里的保送通知书“E……姐姐还有什么对我说的吗？”明明是春季却觉得嗓子干渴不已，心脏砰砰地剧烈跳动着。虽然感觉这反应挺对不起表姐的，但是得到回本家的许可还是让自己兴奋不已。  
可kai听到询问后只是对自己微笑了一下，“等回到本家，小姐就会知道。”就礼貌的离开了。  
“好吧。”没有得到自己想要的回到，Anna不免有些失落。拖着略显沉重的步伐回到自己的房间里。屋子里乱糟糟的，换洗的衣物在地毯上堆成一堆。各种各样的电子器械在桌上放满了，三连屏的显示器跳动着让人眼花的数字与符号。  
“Elsa。”Anna趴在床上抱住白色狼玩偶，陷入沉思。自从6岁那年因为事故被寄养到表姐家已经10年了，自己不止一次，十几次，几十次想要知道当年发生了什么。但是身边的人都只告诉自己家族发生了意外，父母因此身故，姐姐必须和自己分开。“为什么现在才让我回家呢？”年幼的自己，还为此偷偷溜回本家。但是无论如何都再也见不到会疼爱自己的姐姐了。家族的保镖很快赶到本家把自己带走了，什么解释都没有。  
“Anna？”轻快的声音从客厅传来，温柔又灵巧。“我买了意大利巧克力，过来吃吧！”表姐Rapunzel的喊话把Anna从回忆中抽起，拉着她蹦跳跑去客厅。意大利的巧克力，那是一定不能错过的。  
“你下周就要回本家了？”留着小胡子的男性，在听到Anna的消息后愣了几秒“哇哦，你那个性冷淡姐姐终于想通了？”“Eugene。”Rapunzel不咸不淡的喊着未婚夫的名字，颇有分量的平底锅在手里翻腾。“哦，我是说。恭喜。”小胡子帅哥对着Anna挤眉弄眼“毕竟你是知道…对吧。”“嗯。”Anna小口喝着热可可一边略显敷衍的回复。“毕竟那些事都被保留下来了，我想找到它们不难。”“嚯。”Eugene吹着口哨鼓励接着往下说。  
“可接下来的故事就要收费了。”Anna一口气喝光杯子里的热可可对知道某些内情的表姐表姐夫做了个鬼脸，就溜回自己房间里了“以后有机会再说给你们听吧。”  
自己从小就不是一个安分的主，自己不知道的事怎么样都要搞清楚。为此anna选择成为一名黑客，一年前从网络中捞到了些许以前的真相。但不足够。  
“Elsa…”温暖的热可可在胃里让人产生睡意，Anna继续窝在有些乱的床上。埋在被子里“我要回家了。”你会欢迎我吗？


	2. Chapter 2

当Anna提着大包小包回到本家后，看着高大的建筑内心生出少许的熟悉感。自己的房间十年后没多大变化，就连床还是小时候那张大床。  
Anna拍拍自己的脸颊，把行李都收拾好。各种杂七杂八的电子设备调试安装好后才发感觉到本家空空的，没什么人气。自己蹬蹬得跑下楼只看到大管家Kai在整理一些文件“Elsa呢？”傻乎乎的问着眼前的人“Elsa小姐最近很忙。”言外之意就是会不会回家都不一定。  
“哦……她可真够忙的。”Anna酸溜溜的说着，听到喊自己回来的姐姐却不回家的时候感觉自己的心是被什么捏住一样。憋的慌，又有些委屈。为了缓解这种情绪，踩着棉拖荡到厨房里拉开冰箱门寻摸能不能给自己搞点吃的“都这么忙了，干嘛还把我叫回来。”看着冰箱里各种新鲜的食物，随意挑了几样出来准备当晚饭。  
“大小姐希望您可以回来接手公司的一些工作。”Kai理了理领子，将几袋文件放在餐桌上。“明天早上9点我来接您，请不要迟到。”对着一脸惊愕的Anna示意了桌上文件“明天请连文件以前带上。”说完这句话再次头也不回的离开了。

“这不公平！”第二天前往公司的路上，Anna近乎咆哮的向开车的Kai抱怨Elsa让自己回来的理由“因为想要我来帮忙所以让我回来？我就算不回本家也可以来公司帮忙啊！而且，我能做什么？”自己简单糊弄了自己的晚饭后就抱着那捆资料搞了个通宵，才算是把公司的相关情况搞了个透“我不是Elsa，我…为什么”Anna苦恼的抱住头，想不明白为什么。自己既不是公司继承人也没有接受过相关训练。10年时间待在表姐家，随心所欲地享受生活。即使一年前分化成为Alpha，也没有让自己立刻变得聪明很多。为什么这种时候要让自己来接手公司的工作。  
“因为Elsa小姐相信您。”Kai把商务车在专业停车场停稳后，温和地看着Anna“您需要多相信自己。”“……嗯。”从家里纠结到公司的Anna，只是闷闷的回应了一声。  
在乘坐专用电梯的时候，Anna想好了。和自己专业无关的工作一律拒绝，然后就可以打包回表姐家。又不是一定要待在本家。比起让自己胸闷受气，还不如待在让自己好受点的地方呢。  
就在Anna给自己谋划未来的当口，人已经在办公室门口了。Kai有节奏地轻轻敲了三下，等了三秒钟就向里推开门。对Anna作出一个请的姿势  
“……谢谢，Kai。”Anna吞了口口水，紧张地走进首席执行官的办公室。门被关上了，外面的声音一点也听不到。房间的隔音效果好的惊人，只能听到细微的咕嘟咕嘟的声响。浓香的咖啡味钻入鼻腔，扭头向香味来源的方向看去。  
“Anna。”只能在电视和报纸新闻上见到的姐姐正坐在落地窗的沙发边看着自己，和煦的阳光洒在她铂金的长发上闪闪发亮。“早上好。”  
Anna觉得可以听到自己狂躁的心跳和耳边非常细微沙沙如同雪花凝结的声音。自己只能不住的吞咽口水。  
她美的就像一只冰蝴蝶。  
Anna移不开自己的视线。


	3. Chapter 3

“Elsa。”看着穿着黑色正装的姐姐，Anna有些窘迫低头的盯着自己身上绿色格子衬衫。踩着板鞋站在办公室里，总觉得有些不协调。自己低着脑袋，却又忍不住撇过视线盯着自己姐姐看。  
喉咙干的有些发痒，吞几口口水都不管用。  
“Kai带给你的文件都看完了？”Elsa看见妹妹手里显眼的一沓文件。随意地问起来，却发现多年未见的妹妹只是傻愣愣地站在原地，也不知道在想什么。蓝绿色的眼睛直勾勾的盯着自己。  
“啊…是！”被Elsa的声音惊醒，干哑的嗓音让自己吓了一跳。沙沙的冻结声更加明显了。自己急匆匆地一屁股坐在沙发边缘把文件累在黑色茶桌上。顺手接过姐姐递来的白色搪瓷杯，大口喝着水。“为什么办公室里会有这种杯子？”  
水润滑了嗓子，自己扭头盯着对方看。别扭的想着明明有很多话想要问，结果因为自己的失误而问了一个最没有关系的问题。  
Elsa叫我过来是谈工作的，这样没规矩姐姐会不会生我的气？  
似乎是自己眼神中流露出明显害怕，Anna看到Elsa无奈又宠溺的笑了笑。站起来，又在自己身边坐下。伸出手抚摸着自己即使梳过也略显乱蓬蓬的头发，洁白细长的手指在发间划过带来舒适的触觉。Anna忍不住舒服的眯起眼睛，脑袋还往姐姐那靠。就像渴求更多抚摸的小狗崽。  
“不紧张了？”清脆又带有笑意的声音打断了享受抚摸的小狗狗。Anna的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度涨红，并迅速后撤和Elsa保持一定距离“是姐姐的手指太舒服了。”过于日常的拌嘴，一点也不像分别了十年的姐妹。  
“嗯，唔……kai留下的文件都是公司里的机密吧？就这样给我看没有问题吗？”为了自己的脸面着想，Anna不得已很生硬地把话题转移到工作上。自己挺直了腰板，抿紧嘴唇，眉梢轻微挑高。想要让自己看起来更严肃一些。  
“也算不上。”看着故意维持坐姿的Anna，不想告诉自己妹妹这样的她有多可爱，也恢复成冷淡的商务模式。一边解释将要接手的工作一边欣赏着对方别扭又可爱的身姿。

“wait，what？”Anna翻着那厚厚一沓保密协议和分量不轻的合同“为什么我也要签这份合同。”说好的我还是Arendelle家二小姐呢？就不能走走后门吗？  
“不行。”漂亮的金发姐姐，冷静的拒绝自己“你接下来三个月要在那实习，这是必要的程序。”  
“好嘛。”Anna有些小生气的嘟起了嘴，脸颊小小的鼓起来。“让我这种人负责公司的网络架构和信息安全，我会尽快转正的。”自己确认好文件后就签下了自己漂亮的花体字。站起来，准备出去找kai办入职手续。再怎么走后门，一些程序还是要过的。  
“我相信那天很快就会到。”Elsa也跟着站起来，帮着抚平格子衬衫的领口。Anna再一次涨红了脸，却乖乖地等着姐姐把自己收拾好。  
Elsa可以嗅到分化一年不到，年轻Alpha散发出好闻的巧克力味信息素。明明Alpha之间总是容易呛起来。但同为Alpha的自己却忍不住想要把眼前的人抱在怀里好好呵护。  
“今天晚上我会回家，准备好我的晚饭好么？”克制住怀抱妹妹的冲动，伸手把玩着对方脑袋上一缕白色头发。在指尖转来转去。  
那是她们之间诅咒存在的证明。


	4. Chapter 4

Anna不记得自己是怎么回家的了，被巨大的喜悦和疑惑冲昏头脑的自己连在办理入职手续的时候都是Kai在身边帮忙。等回过神时，已经到了下午2点。自己坐在客厅里，嘴里叼着不久前从冰箱里搜刮出来的能量棒。巧克力口味的。  
“……晚上回来吃饭啊。”仅仅摄入能量棒完全不够的肚子发出响亮的哀鸣，Anna不得不起身回到厨房再给自己搞点填肚子的东西。“做点什么好呢。”方便快捷还好吃的东西。  
眼尖翻出来一份快要过期的冷冻披萨，丢到微波炉里加热。趁着加热的空档，Anna踱着步在厨房里打转。脑袋里满是晚饭要准备什么，完全没有去想自己姐姐晚上啥时候才能回家。  
自己和姐姐分别太久，胃口是不是和小时候一样，Anna完全没有把握。  
披萨热好之后也是随着本能把食物拿出来，就着牛奶吃下肚。然后趴在沙发上继续苦思冥想。

Elsa难得按时下班回家，刚进门就闻到一股奶香味还带着番茄的酸。走到餐厅就看见了几乎是堆满餐桌的食物。似乎不止两人份。  
“Anna？”Elsa略带惊恐地看着还在厨房里忙碌的妹妹“这些都是你做的？”自己是想吃晚饭，可这分量，妹妹真的没问题吗？  
“Elsa！你回来啦！”蹦蹦跳跳的小奶狗，端着还冒着热气的铸铁锅放到餐布上“很丰盛吧？这些菜凉了就不好吃了，得趁热吃。”异常兴奋的撑在Elsa身边的椅子上看着对方，闪亮亮的眼瞳里闪烁着快夸我快夸我的神情。让Elsa忍不住伸手去抚摸Anna的脑袋  
“嗯，anna做的很好。”  
几乎可以看到anna兴奋摇晃的尾巴。  
Anna再次克制住把姐姐抱在怀里的冲动，抓住对方的手腕直接坐下“Elsa要多吃点，你这么瘦是不是平时都没有好好吃饭。”终于有机会冷静地近距离观察姐姐，Elsa看起来身板过于纤细了。以Alpha的标准来说，不太合格。这让Anna很是心疼，姐姐平时一定因为工作压力吃的不多才这么瘦。  
桌子上刚刚放上去的是番茄炖牛腩，还有撒了辣椒粉的烤小土豆，满是肉酱的意大利面，裹着坚果的炸鸡腿，拌匀了沙拉酱的玉米生菜沙拉，切的极细撒了少许粉盐的炸薯条，还有摸了大蒜黄油被烤的酥脆的切片法棍。边上还有一盘用来做蘸料的酸奶。就连饭后甜点浇满树莓果酱的布丁都已经端上了桌。  
Anna随意从那些晚饭里夹了一些放到Elsa盘子里，看着姐姐都吃下去才放开肚皮吃自己的。  
因为很久没有和家人一起吃饭，这时姐妹俩反而都安静地享受难得的共进晚饭时光。当Anna觉得自己吃差不多了想要吃点布丁消消食的时候，发现原本是起了兴致而额外做出来的菜已经被消灭的差不多了。只剩一些薯条和面包还留着。  
Anna扭头看着姐姐，发现对方也同样看着自己。眼里满是不可思议  
“姐姐原来可以吃这么多啊。”  
“你小时候没有这么能吃的。”


	5. Chapter 5

“Anna，我是一个Alpha。而且我还比你高。”Elsa以一副你是不是奇怪的小说看多了的眼神望着自己的妹妹“如果我每天只吃一点点东西身体早就扛不住了。”  
“是这样啊。”Anna看着姐姐优雅又快速的把布丁解决，总有一种不切实际的感觉。自己的姐姐那个身板不应该是每餐吃一小碗饭就饱了的非典型Alpha吗？怎么和想象中不一样？“挺好的，多吃身体才好嘛，Elsa这些菜里最喜欢什么？以后我多给你做。”  
没关系，能吃是福。Elsa身体好自己高兴还来不及呢。  
“都挺喜欢的，那个面包很好吃。”Elsa将最后一勺布丁吞下肚，拿起湿巾擦擦嘴巴“不过以后别做这么多，每餐吃太多对身体不好。”  
“都听你的。”Anna乐呵呵的把空盘叠起来一骨碌拉回厨房，放到洗碗机里。“姐姐以后都是这个时候回家吗？”顺便收拾起餐桌。  
“不一定。”吃饱喝足的Elsa，端着一杯黑咖啡走到客厅打开自己的便携终端处理起公司里的文件“最近这段时间会比较忙，如果回家的话会提前通知你。”  
“如果回家？”才把餐桌抹干净的Anna觉得自己似乎听到了什么不得了的词。丢下抹布，小跑到Elsa身边严肃地盯着对方“Elsa别和我说你经常不回家。”  
看着对方水蓝透亮的眸子，Anna觉得自己太阳穴抽抽的疼。沙沙的冻结声又响起来了。  
Elsa移开视线，不再看着自己妹妹“有些时候我得在公司加班。反正家里没人，就……”  
“可我现在回家了！我住家里呢！”Anna忍不住喊起来，自己就是没办法接受Elsa会住在公司的行为。公司怎么可以和家里比呢。旺季偶尔加班还能接受，可现在。  
Anna觉得既委屈又生气。自己都回来住了，为什么不能多陪陪自己呢？  
“Anna。”Elsa把手放在anna肩膀上“对不起，可是最近公司真的很忙。”再次望向自己的妹妹。  
“那我得陪你加班。”看见姐姐皱着眉头委屈到快要哭出来的表情，Anna的怒气转瞬化为理解和满满的心疼带着少许的固执。  
“……好。”这次Elsa没有再拒绝Anna。就算拒绝了，Anna也会强硬的去实现。

一周之后，Anna正式开始在Arendelle信息部实习。带自己的领导是一位名为Adam的Alpha，在Arendelle工作7年了。自己被分配的任务主要是数据库的维护及各种系统的升级。Arendelle涉及的业务范围相当广泛，从电子科技通讯到生物医药再到酒店旅游。如何保护管理核心信息，是信息部的老大难。即使在人人皆是精英的信息部，也免不了加班。  
Anna刚进部门第一天就接手了Arendelle旗下生物制药公司一个S级实验室的安全系统调试与升级任务。虽然只是参与者，但工作权限要求一点也不低。真不知道是要为难自己还是信任自己。  
任务没有想象中难，也没有那么容易。  
一个S级生物实验就那么容易搞定的话，待在部门里的各位同胞们也不用辛苦到每天叨念着公司的加班补助是多么丰厚来给自己打气。  
因为自己是保送阿塔霍兰，所以Anna把用来上课的时间都丢在公司里。跟着一帮顶着黑眼圈靠咖啡续命各位ABO大佬们有条不紊地徘徊在爆炸边缘。  
原本自己赌气一般的话，这会儿变成现实了。Anna几乎每天都在陪姐姐加班。如果不是因为前期数据收集的差不多了，自己还得跟着团队跑去现场调研。  
姐妹俩有意无意中进入了一种工作狂模式，每天等手头上的工作告一段落，才发现早已过了正常下班时间。Anna和Elsa一起吃饭的那天反而变成了两人交流时间最久的一天，两个人回家时间没一个准头。连在家里和对方互道晚安都成为奢侈，更别提Elsa隔三差五飞到外地谈合作。Anna有时都要怀疑自己是不是被姐姐拉来当童工苦力的了。自己离18岁成年还有两年呢。

加班的日子就这样一天天过去，Anna从最初团队里边缘的参与者一步步来到项目主管的位置。让部门里的人不得不接受Alpha之间，才能的差距有时候不甘到让人快要绝望。

系统调试接近尾声的某天中午，Anna一个人在公司食堂里吃午饭。手边的私人便携终端还在调试安全系统的一部分系统。  
“Anna，有件事我得提醒你。”  
拿着勺子挖牛肉饭的年轻Alpha难得听到老大的话抬起头，看着眼前穿着黑衬衫的人。衣领上一点褶子都没有。在近期办公室里焦虑情绪快要爆炸的当头就是眼前的人稳定住了信息部衣着外貌最后的尊严。不至于在特殊时期让大家在外貌上失去标杆。  
“怎么了？”囫囵把嘴里的饭咽下去，又喝了一大口水。满脸都是你再不说我就要吃饭的样子  
“加班要适度啊。”Adam对于手下投入到工作中就容易忘了时间这点非常无奈。为什么自己手下都是工作起来忘了时间的人呢？  
当初说好的不多上一分钟班的豪言壮语呢？都拿去祈祷服务器平安了吗？  
“可是那个实验室的系统今天就可以交付了。”团队里可有半打人都在祈福系统不要再出bug。  
Anna又挖了一勺饭吞下，直勾勾地看着主管经理“而且我查到了。”笑起来贱兮兮的“那是特供研究Alpha团队的实验室吧。”  
为了不再被易感期和某些Omega的信息素影响理智，相关药剂需求越来越多了，这是一个有待开发的市场。  
“就你事多。”Adam推给Anna一杯草莓布丁，让小家伙闭嘴。“下午的最终调试不准出岔子。”  
“您就等着吧。”Anna也不客气的吃起布丁，笑的很灿烂。

三天后，实验室安全系统正式运作。Anna实习刚满一个半月，接到了转正通知。


	6. Chapter 6

Anna转正的消息，Elsa第一时间知道。碍于在外工作，没办法直接打电话恭喜自己可爱的妹妹。现在有更重要的事得做。  
当Anna蹦蹦跳跳准备向Elsa报喜时却收到对方发来的庆贺短信以及Kai的告知。自己亲爱的姐姐又一次到外地谈合作了，要三天后才能回来。  
Anna迅速像一只瘪了气的气球，挪着步子回到自己的办公室。趴在桌子上止不住的委屈，连同事给自己泡的热可可都没办法让自己精神起来。  
为什么每一次的快乐都没办法当面和姐姐分享呢？  
眨吧着眼睛不让泪水流出来，内心清楚到外地出差对于Elsa来说是再正常不过的事情。作为首席执行官，不到处跑才是怪事呢。  
可想是想明白了，Anna还是止不住的伤心。悲伤的情绪像一层膜盖在心脏上，扯着自己向下坠。

这次实验室系统的提前完成让整个部门轻松了不少，Adam给团队薅到了三天的假期，让被压迫了好一段时日的部圆们好好休息。特别是还没上大学却奋斗在一线的年轻Alpha好好放松放松。  
情绪低落的Anna也借着假期在家里颓废了三天，就连姐姐打来的电话都挂掉了。以工作为借口含糊过去。  
那三天，脑子里浑浑噩噩。内心充满了不安，光是回想起一点点以前不顺心的小事就能让自己泪流满面。身体还燃烧着与以往不同的热度，欲望和不安混在一起快要把Anna的脑子搅碎了。大半时间都蜷缩在床上把自己裹在被子里，Anna几乎是哭着把那三天过完的。  
当第四天，自己不得不顶着红肿的双眼回到办公室的时候。Anna羞耻得想要一脑瓜子撞晕在墙上，拼命的用热毛净敷才让自己去上班的时候不那么难堪。

“易感期？”不安了三天的事拉不下面子去问姐姐，Anna只好在午饭时间咨询关系很好的上司Adam。却得到意料之外的答案。  
“对，每个Alpha都会经历这种时候。有点像Omega的例假那样。”Adam打了个比方，又解释起来“每个Alpha第一次易感期的时间不确定，但大体上会在分化的一年内到来。通常第一次是最强烈的。以后会好一些，别太担心。”  
“我只在书上了解过。没想到…”Anna无奈的叹了口气。易感期的自己实在是太脆弱了，内心极度不安，一丁点声音就能把自己吓到。还极度渴望被什么安抚。哭起来就停不住，好几次差点以为自己要把眼睛哭坏。  
“不过这种剧烈的反应说不准也是好事。”Adam像野兽一样裂开嘴笑起来“越是强大的Alpha，易感期就越脆弱。”  
“我就当您是在夸我了。”Anna有些心不在焉的接下对方的话，突然想起来。自己的姐姐也是Alpha，而且分化已经过了三年。  
“Adam。”Anna很认真的看着自己的上司，小心翼翼地问道“每个人的易感期频率都一样吗？”  
“当然不。”笑的很开心的野兽后靠在椅子上，耐心的给后辈科普“1到3个月一次是比较常见的频率。看个体差异了。怎么，担心自己易感期太频繁吗？缓解易感期不安全感的药剂，药店里都买得到别担心”  
“嗯。”Anna不安的点点头，感谢上司的科普。心里盘算着等今天把释缓剂的特性和价格搞清楚就屯一些放家里，易感期的不安实在太可怕了。现在Anna由衷地希望，Arendelle新投入使用的那座实验室可以更快的研发出针对Alpha易感期的新产品。  
不过更重要的是，已经过了三天，Elsa还没在公司出现。也没有给自己发短信。给Kai打电话也只是得到行程需要保密的操蛋回答。  
对此感到十分不安的Anna，难得准时下班。还在公司附近的Beauty and Best咖啡书店买了好几本Alpha生理相关书籍准备回家恶补。  
当满怀焦虑与一丝怒气的Anna回到家时发现了很奇怪的事。诺大的别墅门窗紧闭，才踏入家门半步就闻到了一丝牛奶的香气，感觉有些甜腻腻的。  
Elsa回家煮了牛奶？  
这样想着，Anna在空旷的房子中寻找姐姐的身影。  
一楼没有。  
走到二楼，牛奶味更浓了。  
还让自己感觉有些不舒服，有点上火。Anna生气的冲着味道最浓的房间大步踏去。步伐越来越快。受损的理智没有辨认出这是什么房间。直接气冲冲地扭开房门，屋子里面没有开灯，厚幕窗帘被紧紧拉上，看不清楚里面的情况。Anna皱着眉头摸索着打开地台灯。借着微弱的蓝白色灯光发现自己姐姐正不安的蜷缩在床上。屋子里满是让自己气愤又感到甜腻的牛奶气息。  
“Elsa……”  
越是强大的Alpha易感期越是脆弱。  
身为Alpha的Anna此时为此感到兴奋。


	7. Chapter 7

Anna轻轻关上门，喉咙干哑的说不出话。自己得不停的咽口水，才能让嗓子舒服一些。房间隔音的效果很好，换气机运作的嗡嗡声现在听起来都吵到脑壳发麻。Anna呆呆地站在床边看着陷入不安的Elsa，自己的姐姐似乎陷入极度不安的情绪中。完全没有发现另一个Alpha已经入侵了她的地盘。  
心跳加速，血液沸腾。Anna觉得自己全身都燃烧着某种不可思议的热度。和易感期的热度有点像，但又不一样。热度向下腹集中，一股奇妙的欲望沿着脊骨向上敲打Anna无比冷静的大脑。让眼前的事物变得模糊。但还不等大脑的理智短线，皮肤就因为房间里不断下降的温度而激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，让澎湃的欲望稍稍退却一些。可以看清眼前的事物，进行少许的思考。  
Anna的身体从小就好的不得了，每年的体检也一点问题也没有。就连炎热的夏季自己也是轻轻松松。但唯一的问题就是和同龄人比起来要更畏寒一些，对下降的温度也更加敏感。冬天一定离不开暖气和空调。  
因此，Anna可以明显感受到屋子里的温度以一种诡异的方式在不断下降。不正常到心里生出些许不安。  
房间里没有开空调，现在也没到开空调的日子。  
Anna疑惑地看着蜷缩在在床上姐姐。  
安静到发闷的屋子里可以听到细微的啜泣声。  
Anna赶忙踢掉鞋子，轻缓地爬上床跪坐在姐姐眼前。房间里只有地台灯微弱的光线，看不太清楚Elsa的表情。但靠近了，就能发现在掩盖在长发之下蔓延在脖颈和侧颊上细小的雪花图案正闪烁着明亮的海蓝色光芒。像千百年凝结而成的通透冰晶一般。  
“Elsa……”Anna忍不住喊出姐姐的名字，伸手想去抚摸那些漂亮的图案。自己侧了身子，可以更好的靠近姐姐。不再被自己挡住光线照亮了Elsa的脸，Anna看到了自己的姐姐正泪流满面。

原先被冰冷气息压抑的欲望再次冲击自己的心脏，拉扯着Anna胡乱放出自己极富攻击性的信息素。  
似乎是被同为Alpha的信息素影响到了，Elsa渐渐停止哭泣。身为Alpha的尊严，让Elsa脑子里那不安的情绪暂时被压制了一部分。理智在威胁下抬头。作为Alpha，控制欲鞭策着Elsa去看清楚什么人在这种特殊时期侵入自己的领地。  
“……Anna。”Elsa侧躺在床上睁开眼，看到自己妹妹正跪坐在床上俯视着自己。水润的绿瞳里满是担忧，还夹杂着一些独属于Alpha的欲望。  
借着蓝白色的灯光，Elsa下意识观察到自己妹妹那一撮白色毛发在以极为缓慢的速度增加。  
“你为什么要进来？”Elsa害怕看见Anna。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha的独占欲真的很微妙

“wait，what？”Anna在看见Elsa睁开眼睛的瞬间就觉得太阳穴抽抽地疼。眼睛都哭肿了，还问自己为什么要进来。你不知道自己现在整个人蜷缩在床上很像一只需要人安慰的小狗狗吗？“Elsa你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
Elsa恼怒的瞪着自己，一点威慑力也没有。反而让自己想要欺负姐姐。  
“我…很清楚。”Elsa话说的很慢，声音有些沙哑。一点点爬起来靠在枕头上，用被子把自己再裹住。“你不应该在这里。”选择盯着被子的纹路不去看妹妹。  
“可你现在在易感期。”Anna看着又一次拒绝自己的Elsa生气的把嗓音提高几个度“如果不想让我担心，你至少要注射释缓剂吧！”话刚说完，Anna就察觉到有什么不对劲。  
释缓剂不是最近几年才出现的药物，很早以前就开始在市面售卖了，最多只是价格问题。作为已完成分化三年的Elsa不可能不知道释缓剂。也不可能不去注射释缓剂来缓解易感期的影响。但姐姐现在这个样子可一点也不像注射了释缓剂的状态。  
唯一的可能就是  
“Elsa。”Anna选择靠在姐姐身边，嗅着那好闻的牛奶味信息素“释缓剂对你没用。是吗？”  
身边的人明显沉默了，Anna把那种沉默当成默认。  
“这与你无关。”Elsa强忍着快要哭出来的感觉，冷硬地驱赶陪在自己身边的温暖。“Anna，你该出去了。”刻意挺直了身板，嘴抿的紧紧的。意图维持作为姐姐最后的尊严。  
“可我觉得你更需要我陪着。”Anna打开橘黄的床头灯，灯光温柔不刺眼。更靠近缩成一团的Elsa“你喜欢温暖的怀抱。”  
不由分说，也不等姐姐出口拒绝自己。伸手把一脸惊恐的Elsa拥抱在怀里，揽着腰。人直接侧躺在Anna怀中，脑袋靠着肩窝。被有意压制而温驯的Alpha信息素萦绕在鼻尖。  
Elsa嗅着巧克力味的信息素，挣扎起来。可在半天易感期折磨下的自己，力量完全不是Anna的对手。自己被温柔又牢固的圈在怀里，逃不开。  
“Anna，放开我。”Elsa几乎本能般闭起眼睛感受这难得的温暖，却又拉不下脸面去向分别十年之久的妹妹撒娇。不得已进行最后的挣扎“我没事。”  
“你看起来完全不像没事的样子，Elsa。”Anna像哄孩子一般拍抚着Elsa的背，一下又一下“我知道易感期会很难受，昨天我才刚结束易这玩意的折磨呢呢。相信我，温暖的怀抱会让你舒服很多。”嘴里轻轻哼着小时候的摇篮曲，右手小拇指从Elsa湿滑的额头划向鼻梁。  
或许是易感期的不安让Elsa过于脆弱，年长的Alpha就这样放弃了抵抗。在熟悉的歌声中慢慢放松自己，攫取许久未得的温暖与舒心。  
看着Elsa在自己怀里慢慢放平呼吸，进入类似浅眠的状态时Anna心里像喝饱了蜜水一般舒畅。本来以为姐姐会再多挣扎几下，连安抚的程序都想好了。没想到……  
自己舍不得打扰姐姐难得的休息，便一直抱着姐姐靠在枕头上开始肆无忌惮地欣赏起停止哭泣后的绝美容貌。顺便拉起被子盖在两人身上。  
虽然和Elsa是姐妹，但Anna一直认为姐姐比自己好看很多。白皙如同牛奶冻一般的娇嫩肌肤，因为长时间哭泣而微微泛红。  
Anna忍不住凑近了去观察，浓密的淡金色睫毛上还挂着小冰晶一样的泪珠。看上去可怜极了。  
为了安抚姐姐，Anna低头亲了一下还挂着泪珠的眼角。嘴唇感受到的和小时候一样，凉凉的，很柔软。让人忍不住想伸出舌头去品尝是不是如同信息素一般甜美。  
“唔……”或许是那个吻让Elsa觉得有些痒，自己在Anna怀里转了转身子换了一个更舒服的姿势躺着。Anna及时克制住了对亲姐姐下嘴的可怕欲望。为了摆脱那种想法，稍微晃了下脑袋，开始琢磨起和Elsa有关事。  
现在的时间还早，Anna一点也不困。看着美人姐姐肚子也不算饿。

被易感期折磨许久的Elsa在温暖的怀抱中陷入深度睡眠。或许是精神力在逐渐恢复，Elsa身上的闪烁着光芒的的雪花图标在减少，房间里那曾经诡异下降的温度也在缓慢回升。  
Anna搞不清楚发生了什么，即使自己努力回想以前的事情也只能想到很模糊的经历。姐姐为什么会有如此体质，自己一点线索都没有。  
“姐姐…”Anna看着Elsa沉睡的面孔止不住的叹息“你到底隐藏了多少当年的秘密。”过去的事故，作为黑客的自己也只是挖到了被绑架，姐姐和妈妈带着赎金来救自己的片段。  
“不想这些了。”Anna用力把那些低落的情绪甩出脑袋，现在要做的是安抚尚未结束易感期的Alpha。别的事，现在都不重要。  
易感期。  
Anna琢磨着独属于Alpha的奇特生理期，陷入沉思。手里还不忘继续安抚Elsa，让姐姐好好休息。  
易感期的Alpha一个比一个怪，敏感脆弱还容易哭，越是强大的Alpha易感期的精神状态就越是不稳定。有些Alpha甚至会因此被迫进入一种半发情的状态。如果不能依靠释缓剂缓解因为特殊荷尔蒙分泌引起的症状就多半只能靠Omega的信息素和一些行动来缓解属于Alpha的不安。  
“这本来是Omega的活啊。”Anna一边嘟囔着一边让怀里的人可以靠的更舒服些。完全没发现自己眉头皱的紧紧的。只觉得胸口发闷。  
自己和姐姐都是Alpha，自己没办法永远照顾姐姐。以后一定会有一个Omega来接替自己，或者有可能是Beta？Anna不知道姐姐喜欢什么样的人，但应该不会是Alpha。家里两个Alpha放在一起特别容易打起来。  
Anna忽然觉得自己的易感期没有结束，自己对未来充满了不安，既不希望看到别人站在Elsa身边，也不希望别人像自己这样照顾Elsa。光是想到以后可能会有一个Omega嫂子，就觉得自己的胃和心脏像是被人抓紧了拧了好几圈往下拽。难受的快要吐出来，手里安抚Elsa休息的动作都停了下来。眼泪在眼眶里打转，突然溢出的苦闷情绪狠狠锤击自己的大脑，属于Alpha的占有欲在内心咆哮着。  
希望可以永远陪着姐姐，可以永远照顾Elsa。不想把Elsa让给任何一个人  
可自己不能强迫Elsa决定什么。  
Anna苦恼着，低头把脸埋在姐姐怀里默默流泪。温驯的牛奶味信息素在刺激自己的占有欲。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 易感期的Alpha吃素是酷刑

Anna知道自己不该流泪，可这股烦闷的情绪若是再不哭出来，自己或许就会对还在休息中的Elsa做些什么吧。想起窝在自己怀里休息的姐姐，Anna猛然抬头连眼泪都来不急擦干，直愣愣的看着怀里的姐姐。  
本来该在休息的年长Alpha正一脸宠溺地看着自己，海蓝色的眼瞳中充满了对于妹妹的关爱。  
沙沙的冻结声在耳边响起。  
“Elsa……”Anna呆呆的喊着自己姐姐的名字，因为刚哭过嘴里还带着一点儿哭腔。“我……不是…”过了几秒才反应过来想用袖口把还在脸颊上的泪水擦干净。  
“Anna。”Elsa伸手抓住Anna的手腕，拇指轻轻摩挲着掌心安慰自己的妹妹。偏头蹭着妹妹的脸颊“没事的，第一次的易感期会有延后反应很正常。”  
“……嗯。”Anna马上理解了，自己被误会易感期延后了。本来这是可以立刻澄清的事，可是  
“姐姐。”Anna不想放过这个难得的机会，膨胀的占有欲攀附着自己心脏。苦闷的点点头。仗着自己是妹妹开始向姐姐撒娇“抱抱我好吗？”  
Anna思考着下午早些时候和Adam的闲聊中了解到更多有关易感期的事。  
容易不安哭泣只是这个生理期最初的阶段，当Alpha的不安情绪得到缓解后会进入性格极端释放的第二阶段。  
说简单点，没吃药的Alpha如果好运渡过了不安阶段会进入一种亢奋的本性释放阶段，带有极高的性欲。具体情况因人而异。  
这也是一些Alpha不屑使用释缓剂的原因，易感期的性事交合几乎和发情期一样爽。但没有多少Alpha可以陪另一个Alpha渡过完整的易感期，因为光是让控制欲颇强的Alpha考虑谁被压这件事就足够让两位A打上一宿。  
自己现在卖乖，正好可以让恢复精神的Elsa放松警惕。不想让Elsa再次离开自己了。  
“好好。”Elsa轻声回应着Anna，把年轻的Alpha抱在怀里“Anna是个好孩子，不会有事的。”像小时候一样抱着妹妹哄起来。  
从不安的阶段解放后，Elsa的身体在Anna有意的引导下进入第二阶段。  
“最喜欢Elsa了。”Anna抱紧elsa的腰，整个人靠在对方怀里。像只小奶狗似的蹭着Elsa，浑身散发浓郁又温驯的信息素。即使同为A，这样的信息素也会让Elsa兴奋起来。  
“姐姐不难受了吗？”自己稍微抬头，真心问着看起来和平时没什么两样的Elsa。身上既没有雪花图标，也没有皱着眉头一副想哭的样子。  
“我没事了。”Elsa轻轻晃了下脑袋，表示自己现在的状态很好。分化三年来，第一次可以抱着亲爱的妹妹小憩，这种求之不得的满足灌满了不安的沟壑。幸福感快要把自己撑破了，完全没有意识到身体正在进入一种轻微的亢奋之中。“Anna你现在还难受吗？”Elsa很担心Anna的易感期延长会有什么不好的影响。  
“对不起…之前我没办法回家照顾你”那段时间自己在外地出差，无法回家照顾妹妹。而且打过去的电话也被工作为借口糊弄过去。如果当时更细心一点发现自己妹妹只是被易感期折磨的话。是不是会有不同的情况发生？Elsa担心的望着妹妹道歉又很快移开视线，不希望自己和Anna对视过久。  
“Elsa，这不是你的错。”Anna看着Elsa皱起眉头向自己道歉，就觉得自己的心抽抽地疼。而且再一次在姐姐眼中看到了恐惧的神色。“工作上的事谁也说不准不是吗？我能这样陪着Elsa已经很高兴了。再说了……”Anna琢磨着台词，对姐姐露出一个舒心的微笑，希望Elsa可以更放松些。  
“可以帮助对方的时候要尽力帮助对方才对，不是吗？。”Anna控制自己的语速，希望自己的发言听起来不会那么急迫。“当我难受的时候，你会照顾我。而你不舒服的时候，我也会帮助你。就像之前那样。”Anna盯着Elsa看，眼里快要藏不住自己的欲望。好在姐姐还不敢直视自己，看不到年轻的Alpha在想什么。  
“你是我妹妹，我当然要照顾你。”Elsa深呼吸几次后，扭头望着撑在自己身上的妹妹。没有回应自己需要妹妹照顾这件事。“我只是为不能及时帮助你感到抱歉…对不起。”  
Anna嘟起嘴不甘的哼哼着，决定不让姐姐把话题带偏“这不公平，你让我舒服了。我也要为了Elsa的身体负责。”身体散发的信息素依然是温驯的，身体已经开始行动了“我们把握好每次能够帮助对方的机会就好了。毕竟机会难得，对吧？”  
“什么？”Elsa借着灯光看见了，Anna的手放在自己的裤子的边缘。望着自己的眼神依旧单纯的像只小狗崽。  
“Elsa这里不舒服吧。”作为Alpha当然知道所谓的不舒服是什么，但Elsa不觉得那是必须依赖妹妹的影响。并且觉得那里的欲望并不明显  
“等易感期进入高峰再缓解会更难受的。”Anna对着明显被吓到的姐姐半真半假的解释起来“姐姐刚刚都让我舒服了，我也有义务让姐姐舒服不是吗？”  
“别在这时候喊我姐姐。”Elsa忍不住喝止嘴里一口一个姐姐，手里动作却不停下的Alpha。但是没什么用。“别……别这样，Anna。”自己又舍不得把珍宝踹下床。  
“为什么不呢？”裤子被Anna丢在地毯上，本就进入亢奋状态的年长Alpha在受到温驯信息素影响下，下身的异构体在自己惊恐的注视下慢慢升起来。  
“都这么大了，憋着很难受吧。”Anna滑到姐姐身下，趴在双腿间借着灯光观察起第一次见面的柱状物。  
“让我陪你渡过易感期吧，Elsa。”


	10. 成人礼1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车点火准备开了

Elsa不可思议地看着趴在自己腿间的妹妹，下身凉飕飕的。刚刚的那句话只听见了几个词。  
“什么……”自己明知故问的说了，喉咙干渴的像是烧起来一般。“Anna…你在说什么？”恐惧和兴奋同时敲打着自己的大脑，想要逃离的欲望拉扯着自己的心脏。  
怎么办？  
Elsa觉得自己的大脑一片空白却又极速运转着，之前因为巨量的幸福感而被压下的不安全部冲破了阻碍。像泥浆一样溢出，覆盖着自己的身体。难过的靠在枕头上喘着粗气，眼泪止不住的流。  
“不要哭，Elsa。”听到了温柔又饱含活力的声音。是最爱的妹妹在安慰自己。“我只是想帮你。”  
“Anna……”Elsa哑着嗓子轻唤渴求之人的名字，浑身发软。  
“我会让你舒服的。”像是誓言一样的话从身下传来。然后，下体敏感的肉物被含住小半个端头。“唔……”Elsa反手抓紧身下的床单，敏感的拱起腰“Anna…不要…”抿紧的嘴唇中溢出兴奋的呜咽，血液更加迅猛地向下身前进。  
被被湿热温暖的口腔包裹的快感让Elsa喘着粗气。  
光是被舌尖舔过就有如同闪电刺激般的快感，没多久顶端翕合的小孔便流出少许透明液体。带有身体主人自己信息素的味道。  
“牛奶味的呢。”有些戏谑的声音响起来，让Elsa羞愧到恨不得当场昏过去。  
“别说…了。”抬起双臂遮住自己泪流满面的脸颊，似乎这样就可以逃避现实，不为现在的事负责“不要…”

“Elsa的很长呢。”Anna肆无忌惮的抚摸着姐姐翘挺的阴茎。这根细长的肉物和书上及各种porn网站视频里看到的都不太一样，比书里的长，比视频中的更加白净。是自己心目中最好看的，很喜欢。不过也免不了和自己有的那玩意比较。“看起来没我的粗。”用手指环住根部后，得出了结论。  
Elsa无言的听着妹妹那毫无羞耻心的发言，耳朵烫的几乎要烧起来“别说了。”自己的那处在被妹妹的手指抚摸的瞬间就颤抖着胀大了不少，身体也只能无力的靠在枕头上。还未脱下的外套箍在身上，带来一些压迫和安全感。  
自己现在还能保持一些理智，还能拒绝Anna。  
不能再这样下去了，会毁了Anna的。Elsa焦虑的思考着妹妹对自己做的事情，一名Alpha怎么可以这样趴在另一位Alpha身下，而且还是姐妹之间！  
在快感不那么剧烈之后，Elsa轻喘着放下手臂准备劝Anna点到为止。毕竟已渡过了最艰难的初期，接下来Alpha欲望的爆发阶段自己靠毅力抗过去是完全没有问题的。但就在几秒钟的思考之后，坐起来的Elsa眼睁睁地看着Anna低头开始小幅度吞吐自己炽热的欲望。口腔里湿热柔软的感觉和自己用手自慰的感觉完全不一样，快感不断刺激着敏感部位。心跳加速，更多的血液向腹部流去。一部分理智被欲望压下。  
Elsa狠狠抓住身下的被子才不至于挣脱理智的怀抱。“Anna……”  
俯视着最爱的人视角，让Anna看起来更像是在渴求自己一般。心里隐秘的征服欲被撬开了，欲望倾泻而出沿着皮肤滑下。将下体的肉物撑的更大，顶在妹妹的上颚。被牙齿碰触的微痛快感让自己下意识拱起腰把欲望更深的往妹妹嘴里送。

“唔……”来不及去关注Elsa的动作，长度过半的阴茎就被顶到嘴里。忍着不甚舒服的呕逆感，长大嘴巴把更多的肉物含在嘴里。用舌头滑过柱身，去安慰姐姐的欲望。  
但毕竟是第一次干这种事，没过几秒钟Anna便不得不把湿哒哒沾满自己口水的阴茎吐出来。捏捏自己的喉咙，缓解不适“Elsa的也很粗啊。”还不忘调侃自己姐姐。  
“Anna！”被妹妹话语调侃到羞愤的Elsa也顾不得什么了，愤愤的喊着妹妹的名字“你不能…这样…做…”想要教训的话语一个词一个词的从嘴里蹦出来。  
可Anna像一只刚刚吃到肉的狼崽，趴在Elsa大腿上，手掌抚摸着湿乎乎的肉物，眼睛却滴溜溜的盯着Elsa。似乎在期待易感期的姐姐可以给自己更多的奖励。指尖的那东西够硬，可以让Anna很方便的来回拨弄着。Anna已经做到在和Elsa对视的时候忽略那种奇怪的沙沙声响。  
“为什么不能？”Anna疑惑地放开手里的热物，坐起脱去自己的衣物，赤裸裸的。然后如同犬科动物般拱嗅着低头靠近Elsa腿根，那儿的信息素味道很浓。  
“我们是姐妹！”Elsa咬牙切齿地低声咆哮着，已自己现在最威严的神情瞪着趴在腿上的妹妹。似乎认为自己只要足够气恼妹妹就会迫于家长威严乖乖听话，下床离开自己。可进入易感期二阶段的自己眼神像撒了蜂蜜的炖肉一样可口，独占欲过于膨胀的年轻Alpha怎么会放过呢？  
“姐姐这都湿了呢。”对毫无威严的压迫，Anna完全无视掉。用细长的手指抵上湿热的细缝，轻轻碰了几下打在上面有一些粘粘的触感。“书上说女性Alpha兴奋的时候，这里也会有反应是真的啊。”Anna笑着把脑袋搭在Elsa的大腿上，盯着自己姐姐看。  
“那里又没有退化…”行使家长威严对Anna没用的Elsa决定扭头不去看Anna。脑子快速思考该怎么把自己妹妹用别的方式请出去，直接把妹妹踹下去肯定不行。人还会再爬上床，而且万一给踹坏了也说不过去。  
当Elsa一边忍受着欲望一边考虑怎么样才好快速解决这场意外的时候，妹妹轻快的声音在耳边响起“所以我进去也是没问题的吧？”  
只不过几秒钟的时间，浑身赤裸的年轻Alpha就来到自己面前，一只手还很不礼貌地解开衬衫的扣子。腿被压住了，就算想把人踹下床都做不到“Anna，不要…”自己不安的晃着脑袋，想要让Anna离开自己。好让这该死又诡异的事情有个了结。连妹妹说了什么都不能很好的理解。  
“为什么不要？”Anna仗着姐姐对自己的偏爱和体力上的优势几秒钟内就把姐姐给扒了个干净。Elsa没力气阻止Anna这越界的行为，只能在语言上阻止这种行为。“你是我妹妹…我们不能…”  
让血亲来做这种事实在是，那诡异的快感快要烧化自己的理智。  
Elsa又忍不住哭了起来，如果自己在妹妹刚开始安慰自己的时候就强硬地拒绝是不是就不会变成现在这个样子了？自己对妹妹的渴望和纵容才导致事态发展到如此。可窝在自己怀里的Anna传来了舒适的温度，像一个小暖炉，自己舍不得放弃怀里的温暖。但不伦碾压着自己的道德感，控制欲谴责着自己的软弱。被人发现的话，旁人的人会如何谴责为难Anna？她甚至还没有上大学！  
自己妹妹不应该为了照顾姐姐就做到这些。  
Elsa失落的想着，不管Anna出于何种动机想要帮助自己。这件事都不该发生，同时没有拒绝Anna抚慰的自己本就是罪大恶极。  
或许是负面情绪在思考的那几秒钟过于浓厚，身下的欲望都受到影响明显软了下去。Anna眼尖的发现了姐姐熟悉的八字眉和明显低气压的气场。  
易感期二阶段内能理智成这个样子的Alpha或许也是绝无仅有的存在吧。  
Anna看着Elsa什么都没说。  
只是凑到Elsa耳边把小巧柔软的耳垂含在嘴里，用尖利的虎牙慢慢研磨着“Elsa。”轻柔又深情的呼唤着姐姐的名字，顺势用手捞起elsa半软的阴茎和自己的握在一起，敏感的肉柱相互碰撞挤压的触感让思考中的Elsa在双重快感下呻吟出声。脸颊被自己突如其来的呻吟，刺激到飙红。  
“不行…我们不可以…”似乎被突如其来的快感刺激到快再次失去理智，Elsa只能靠为数不多的道德感来抵制妹妹对自己的侵犯。“别…Anna。”  
“没关系的，Elsa。”Anna侧过头亲吻Elsa的脸颊，在耳边很慢的说着话。每个词像蜂蜜一样粘稠。身下的手环握住两根肉物慢慢上下套弄着，渐渐硬挺的柱身被马眼流出来的粘液慢慢打湿。“姐姐只要你不说，就没有人知道。别担心，不会有事的。”  
“我只是在帮你渡过易感期。”Anna亲吻着Elsa的耳廓如此宣告。“我会保护Elsa的。”


	11. 成人礼2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章大概要到收费站上高速了

妹妹在耳边的气音激得自己起鸡皮疙瘩，耳廓麻麻痒痒的。欲望把自己往Anna怀里推，把自己交给亲妹妹没什么不好。理智却扼住喉咙不让发出认同的话语。  
结果，Elsa只是一言不发，扭头看着床头的闹钟。  
“别拒绝我，elsa。”Anna看着Elsa的动作也不气恼，猜想这是属于姐姐的妥协。  
不主动，不拒绝。再适当的不对自己负责就可以等易感期结束后把自己甩的远远的再也看不见。就算之后Elsa再次将自己拒之门外也不稀奇。  
“这段时间就好好享受，好吗？”Anna咽下心中的苦闷劝着Elsa，手里的动作也一直没有停下。这种关键时刻让快感滑落可是大不敬。  
“………唔。”不知道是回答还是感受的一个词从Elsa嘴里蹦出来，脑袋以微乎其微的幅度点了一下。如果不是Anna一直盯着看肯定会错过。  
“我最喜欢Elsa了。”靠在Elsa肩上，舔去下颌的汗珠。还能尝到一股淡淡的牛奶气息，易感期的信息素实在是过于浓厚了。  
“我爱你。”Anna放开已经被刺激的十分挺立的热物，双手撑在Elsa腰侧。温柔地看着被自己告白吓到的Alpha。距离近到可以在海蓝的眼瞳中看见自己的倒影。Anna缓慢闭上眼睛，吻住Elsa的双唇。  
易感期的安抚有第一次，就有第二次。你逃跑我，我就追上去。你拒绝我，我就敲开门。更何况，是你先欢迎我回来的。我不会再放开你了。  
Anna享受的舔着姐姐的嘴唇，柔软的像果冻一样。稍微张开嘴咬了一下，舌头伸进去主动的勾起对方的，舔过舌面从Elsa的上颚滑回来。睁开眼，看见Elsa啜满泪水的眼睛，满是惊愕与恐惧还有非常非常细微的兴奋。  
“放松Elsa。”Anna很快的碰了一下Elsa的嘴角，安抚着看起来再不说点什么就要自暴自弃离家出走的姐姐“这可是我易感期结束后的第一次，…唔当然也是我人生中的第一次。”用小狗狗般的语气讨好着脸都气红的姐姐。

“Anna…”不知什么时候放在妹妹肩膀上的手死死拽住那一缕搭下来的白发才没让自己因为被亲妹妹亲吻而尖叫出声继而光着身子溜出房间“我…”自己身下的欲望居然因为刚刚的亲吻而更敏感了。  
“我想让姐姐给我礼物也不行吗？”一抬头就可以看见湿漉漉的蓝绿色眼睛直勾勾地看着自己，Elsa想要张嘴说些什么却不知道该说什么。自己知道Anna在说什么。  
这个世界有个不成文的规定，大家都默认分化成为Alpha后经历过易感期的A才是真正完成分化的A。家里的长辈多半会准备些东西来恭喜孩子完成分化。  
就像成人礼一样。  
Elsa想着，手指又不自觉的玩起Anna的头发。白色的柔软秀发在指尖卷了又卷。  
Anna只有自己了，自己也只有Anna了。  
虽然易感期的自己有些出格，但到了这个份上再拒绝妹妹实在是煞风景。  
“只有这一次。”作为Anna成人礼的特许，Elsa的手环上Anna的脖子。看着笑容灿烂的妹妹，也跟着笑了。  
这次结束之后，自己不会再越界了。Elsa如此确信着。


	12. 成人礼3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车速不快的一辆车，但至少上了高速。4K多字，我滴妈  
> 开车不容易啊ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ

“我知道，我知道。”Anna贴在Elsa身上，并不直接回应那限制颇多的要求。把自己的硬物从手里解放，专心安慰起姐姐的欲望。湿滑的手掌小心的上下滑动着，大拇指在敏感的端头上蹭着还时不时摁压持续流出透明液体的马眼。自己脸贴在Elsa脖颈上，尖利的虎牙刮擦着柔软的皮肤。  
靠近腺体的位置，被同为Alpha碰触着原本会激起本能的排斥与反感。或许在易感期的缘故，Elsa的身体勉强接受了这相对温和的刺激。  
下体更加湿润了。  
Elsa混沌的大脑中想不透这是为什么？  
是因为易感期还是因为自己特殊的体质？  
“姐姐的身体这时候也很敏感。”Anna把脸埋在散发浓郁信息素的地方，手向下滑。细长的中指贴在湿润的缝隙上，稍稍向下勾就可以碰到入口。“舒服吗？”  
一边感受着冰凉顺滑的秀发贴在脸上的舒适，一边嗅着十分温驯的Alpha气息。快感像温暖的水流淌过身体，在下方汇聚。Anna很清楚自己的欲望兴奋到什么程度，光是接着现在的体位蹭着Elsa的侧腹就爽到快要射出来。  
这样不好。Anna憋着一股劲儿，拉紧自己的欲望。内射也就算了，光是在外面蹭蹭就缴械，姐姐会认为自己不行的。  
“Anna……”被自己妹妹半当成猎物对待的Elsa内心居然生出一点点隐秘的期待。自己只能羞愧的闭上眼，环抱住对方往自己怀里拉的更近一些。把自己抱的再紧一些，再更多的需要我。这样才不会不安。“不要…”  
“不要…停下？”Anna没等姐姐把话说完就将手指送入腔内。或许是因为湿润的很好的原因，放进去的手指并没有感受到那些小说里描写的过于紧致的吸附感。湿湿热热的，甬道内的软肉倒是在不停地把Anna的手指往里吸。似乎想要得到更多。  
“唔……”被Anna意外进入的elsa下意识把脑袋埋的更深了，似乎想要把自己埋在胸口。下体传来诡异的感觉，被异物入侵的恐惧和些许刺痛加上小小的填充积攒着一点一滴的快感。不敢喊出来，只能从喉咙里挤出少许呜咽。  
但即便是这少许呜咽也能成为Anna欲望的助燃剂。  
“姐姐这么喜欢我，就恭敬不如从命了。”Anna吮吸着Elsa柔嫩的肌肤，留下一个又一个鲜红的吻痕。中指非常缓慢的一点点放进去了。  
女性Alpha的这部分生殖系统是最晚成熟的，有些女性Alpha甚至处于一种半退化的状态。直到有意识地去刺激才完整发育。  
Anna不清楚姐姐的身体状况，安全起见自己先用手指探探路。避免出现因为体质原因而痛到把自己踹下床，那种情况真的是太惨了。  
“An…na……”elsa对妹妹的下撤感到不安，又忘记了自己和Anna有10多厘米的身高差而直接把人用手捞上来。对于姐姐这种求安慰的撒娇行为，也只是一边缓慢抽动自己的手指一边靠在Elsa怀里。抚摸着大狼铂金的秀发安慰起来。  
“别…走…”Elsa强忍着泪水开始有意识的收缩下体期望能获得更多，对于完全失去家长尊严的撒娇也不再抵抗。不安被填满的安心感让Elsa一边喊着妹妹的名字一边发出了舒适的轻哼“Anna…”  
“想要更多吗？”Anna感受到了姐姐心底的欲望，便抽出手指。拉开环着自己脖子的手臂，跪在Elsa身下。双手托抱着翘挺的臀部，提起来一些。自己硬到不行的欲望正对着微微张开的穴口，那里正流出透明的液体滴在龟头上。刺激的Anna脊背发麻浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“……不…”如Anna所想，即使到了这种时候自己姐姐诡异的理智还在限制喉咙的发音。明明想要的不得了，却一个词也不会说出来。既然如此  
“我的成人礼，姐姐可不能拒绝。”Anna笑了，把姐姐大腿再提起来一些就很主动的环上自己的腰。粗大的阴茎就直接贴在湿热的肉缝上“明明姐姐想要的不得了，不是吗？”  
“……NO。”Elsa咬紧嘴唇，拒绝回答这个可耻的问题。即使身体的每一处都不像个Alpha似的在期待另一个Alpha的侵入，Elsa也没有松口。“别…这样叫我…”  
“Elsa比我想象中更加固执呢。”Anna没有再多说什么，而是稍微调整一下腰的姿势让被润滑多的液体打湿的端头顶着入口一点点进去了。  
“啊……”进去的瞬间，Elsa就兴奋的绷直了背。呻吟不受控制的从嘴里溢出，手指再次紧紧抓住身下的被单“Anna…！”腔内的肉壁疯狂收缩着，想要把硬物更快的往里送。  
“唔……”Anna涨红着脸，克制自己暴涨的欲望。内壁过于紧致的吸附让自己差点成为刚刚把欲望的一小部分送入姐姐体内就缴械的早泄。自己也不嘴贱去刺激姐姐了，不然就是自己的面子问题。  
“我才进去一点点，就这么迫不及待吗？”在龟头完全进入Elsa的身体后，缓了差不多一分钟后Anna才勉强把那股欲望压下去，缓缓地把自己粗大的欲望送入姐姐体内。进去的快感比想象中更加剧烈，或许是Alpha体质的缘故过于窄小的阴道要接纳过于粗大的性器并不是件容易的事，但湿热的肉壁在不停的邀请Anna进去的更深。  
“…没有…别…动…”被同为Alpha进入的滋味可不好受，即使身上刚刚成年的妹妹再怎么克制过于胀大的肉柱也不可避免的带来了难以忍受的撕裂感。更何况自己处于易感期，身体会更加敏感。Elsa只能央求还有少许理智Anna停下来。  
虽然作为一名Alpha的第一次Anna已经足够温柔。但是和Omega身体上的差异让Elsa仅仅接受欲望的进入就疼的快要哭出来。自己又不好意思直接和妹妹撒娇。  
“别紧张，Elsa。”Anna感觉到姐姐的身体在变得僵硬，脸上表情也因为自己一寸一寸的进入而拧成一团，眉毛紧紧地皱着。Anna搜刮着脑子存储不算特别丰富的床上知识安抚着姐姐。毕竟自己也是第一次，很多事情只是顺应着本能就完成了。  
低下头舔吻着Elsa绷紧的腹部。  
一边缓慢的进入一边用亲吻缓解着Elsa的不安。“一会就会舒服了。”  
“……唔。”Elsa咬紧牙关呜咽着晃动脑袋，下体撕裂的疼痛和被进入的快感混合在一起点燃自己的欲望。阴茎填满内腔带来的饱胀感既舒服又难受，湿热的内壁还在不停的收缩想要感受更多。  
“我全部进来了。”Anna双手托着Elsa的腰，下体几乎是紧贴着湿热的那处。自己脑袋趴在在姐姐柔软的乳房上，抬头看着又一次泪流满面的Elsa。  
“………啊。”Anna完全进来的瞬间，娇嫩子宫口也被硕大湿滑的龟头轻轻顶了一下。炸裂的快感直接冲到头顶，让自己不得不打开喉咙发出兴奋的呻吟。“…Anna。”被自己声音吓到的Elsa羞红了脸，忿恨地瞪了一眼Anna便扭头看向床头柜上的闹钟。  
“姐姐别害羞。”Anna享受着被姐姐包裹的快乐埋在Elsa微凉的身体里，现在似乎由于羞耻而热了起来。“里面还在不停的吸着我…很舒服的。”刚刚16岁的Alpha一时半会找不到一个比较文雅的词来形容自己的那玩意。  
“并不…很舒服…”Elsa身体几乎是下意识的在收缩着腔内的肉壁，挤压着进入自己体内的肉柱。希望可以榨出点东西来。“你的，太大了。”Elsa说出这句话之后甚至觉得自己的脸热的可以泡可可了。Elsa觉得自己的阴道已经到了可以承受的极限，如果再粗些指不定就要把妹妹赶走了。  
“Elsa现在还会痛吗？”Anna在姐姐怀里，一只手安继续抚着Elsa硬挺的欲望，自己直勾勾的盯着姐姐。脸上浮现出不安的脸色。  
能和姐姐做是很好，但是给姐姐带来过多的痛苦而产生心理阴影。那自己宁可不要。  
“别担心，Anna。”看着妹妹像奶狗一般湿漉漉的眼神，Elsa觉得自己没那么紧张了，虽然自己的把柄还在妹妹手里却忍不住伸手安慰温柔的孩子“我没事的，只是现在还不太习惯。一会就好了。”  
“嗯。”Anna被姐姐冰凉的手抚摸的很舒服，闭上眼回蹭着姐姐的掌心。可自己手里的动作也没停下“我会让Elsa更舒服的。”手指灵活的抚摸着挺立，另一只手放在Elsa腰侧。自己开始已非常缓慢的速度动起来了。  
“Anna！”Elsa挂在Anna腰上的腿一下子就缩紧了，可以感觉到小穴内在分泌更多湿滑的液体。自己的呼吸加重，双手把Anna环抱在自己怀里“别…别太快…”Alpha的身体在这种时期意外的敏感。  
“当然。”Anna勾起嘴角，微笑着含吮起因为快感而凸起的乳头。舌尖在乳粒上打着转，犬齿碰触着柔软的部分抵在乳孔上，再恶意的吮吸几次。似乎是想要吸出什么，耳边听着带着哭腔的呻吟激起了属于Alpha的占有欲。  
这样艳丽美丽又脆弱的姐姐只能是自己一个人的。  
Anna的眼神暗了几分，巧克力味的信息素在Elsa无意间整个包裹住了对方。带着自己独有的温柔压迫，安抚着处于易感期的姐姐。  
“Elsa有什么不舒服的就说出来。”手指一边在不停的流出透明液的龟头上画圈，一边缓慢地把自己的阴茎抽出来只留敏感的端头在体内然后再慢慢送进去。如此往复多次，每次都比上次快一点点。渐渐耳边响起了清晰的啪啪声，透明的粘液被快速拍打成白色泡沫拉成细丝。发出裹挟着牛奶的咸腥淫靡的气味。  
“Elsa，舒服吗？”Anna一只手撑着身体，看着身下几乎完全放松的姐姐，强烈的占有欲被满足了。  
“嗯……Anna…”为了不说出那些会让自己羞愧到身体僵硬的词，Elsa选择了一个折中的办法。便是不断呼喊着自己妹妹的名字，将所有的感情和欲望都融到一句句名字之中。  
Elsa知道，自己妹妹听得懂。  
“姐姐真好呢。”Anna放开了姐姐挺立的欲望开始全身心的投入耕耘姐姐身体的活动之中。从自己完整进入开始，属于Elsa的信息素就变得十分温驯却又不缺少Alpha的强大。像一只半驯养的狼。  
Anna喜欢这种征服的感觉，心理上的快感让Anna更加兴奋了。  
腰部的动作更快了，每一次都又快又深，每一次进入都蹭过敏感点，轻轻碰到更加小巧柔软的子宫口，每一次撞击都可以把Elsa的表情击碎。  
“Anna…”穴内流出的液体已经打湿大腿内侧，Elsa被碰撞到更深的地方都会让自己的身体更加舒适。“……再快点。”可易感期的自己欲望似乎见不到底，就像自己对妹妹的欲望一样。  
Elsa隔着泪水朦胧的双眼看着自己最爱的妹妹，把人抱在怀里。对方炽热的呼吸打在脖颈上“嗯…Anna。”舒服到自己抱着妹妹直接呻吟，大脑也开始一点点变得混沌。原先一直束缚自己的道德原则也在缓慢碎裂，嘴里的话多起来。似乎这样做就可以释放在体内堆积过多的快感和欲望。  
“姐姐，这样舒服吗？”Anna小声喊着会让Elsa感到羞愧的词汇，刺激着Elsa。  
“……舒服。”下体被快速拍击及填满的饱胀感让Elsa来不及羞愧就被一波又一波的快感冲刷着，体内肉壁收缩的速度加快了。  
Anna明显感受到那股变化后放缓了速度，一下又一下重重的将性器送到Elsa体内，快感在不断积累着。每一次戳到子宫口，那里的小嘴就会及轻微的在马眼上吸一下，如针刺般的快感沿着脊骨炸向大脑。呼吸不自觉中又一次加快了，Anna渐渐觉得只能听到自己快速的心跳。身体一次比一次重的戳刺进Elsa体内，想要把子宫口撞开。  
“Anna不要…”体内还未完全发育的器官传递给Elsa酸麻的闷痛快感，肚子被搅动着带来一丝诡异的欲望。丰沛的水液从穴口淌下，把Anna的小腹都打湿了。自己的阴茎也直挺挺的立着，一直流出透明液体的马眼似乎在为了准备什么而缓慢翕合着。  
“姐姐。”Anna趴在Elsa怀里，闻嗅着牛奶味的信息素。腰部的动作越来越快。闭上眼舔着因为快感而扬起的脖颈，犬齿蹭着细嫩的肌肤。双手抱紧Elsa的腰，最后一下重重的撞进去“我爱你。”底部的结膨胀起来，大量微凉而粘稠的精液直接射入Elsa的子宫中，断断续续地射了好几分钟。  
“Anna！”Elsa紧紧搂着妹妹的脖子，在结撑开的瞬间被微凉的液体刺激到直接高潮。穴内的肉壁以极快的速度收缩挤压着吐出粘稠液体的肉柱，还想要得到更多而不停蠕动着。自己的阴茎也直接喷洒出大量冰凉的白浊液体，沾满了Anna的小腹，甚至有一些沾到了下巴和嘴唇上。  
Anna一边灌溉着姐姐的身体一边舔掉自己唇上的白浊，并没有什么异味。口感也比想象中好得多而且“姐姐的精液好凉啊。”  
本来看着自己肚子因为Anna射入的精液量而微微鼓起来就已经非常羞耻了，没想到Anna居然直接谈起那种射出物的温度。  
“……体质原因，不用在意。”Elsa一边感受着着被灌满的饱胀感一边脸红的回答Anna的疑问。妹妹的结还要几分钟才能消下去，自己只能把不怀好意的年轻Alpha抱在怀里忍受对方乱摸的手和乱舔的嘴“Anna别乱舔我，我不是Omega。”  
“可是姐姐的味道很好闻啊。”Anna依依不舍地在Elsa的脖颈处游荡，手胡乱捏着柔软的臀部。“甜甜的很舒服。”  
“我可是Alpha。”Elsa不知道Anna是不是鼻子有些问题，同为A的信息素怎么会好闻呢？却完全没反应过来自己在Anna的信息素里乖巧的像狗崽。“你不生我的气都是奇迹了。”  
“可是我就是喜欢Elsa啊。”Anna笑嘻嘻地看着Elsa，一点也不反感姐姐的信息素“反正我喜欢Elsa都是奇迹了，再多几个也没有问题吧？”  
“童话故事里都不会有这样的安排吧。”Elsa戳着Anna脸颊无所谓的说着。  
“可是我爱你。”Anna抓住机会就对自己姐姐告白。  
“我知道。”Elsa一点也不敷衍的回应着妹妹的告白。“我也爱你。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来多走几章剧情

结果，Elsa那次长达三天的易感期都以Anna把自己喂饱了结束。好在自己是个Alpha，即使被妹妹从各种方面折腾到了第二天身体也不会过于酸软。不过得认真考虑一下全方位体检的事情了，易感期出了这种事身体或许会有一些意想不到的变化。自己做了大量工作而下定决心把妹妹带回家里可不是为了缓解自己易感期的不适。  
Elsa苦恼的皱着眉，坐在私人飞机的沙发上看起手里的合同。Arendelle近期就有好几个大项目要一起启动，结果现在自家妹妹的事不仅没解决反而更麻烦了。棘手的事更多了。  
情况和计划中的完全不一样，这让Elsa产生了强烈的挫败感。甚至害怕再见到妹妹。  
没错，自从易感期结束后，一周内Elsa又以工作为借口在世界各地飞来飞去，没有再和Anna见面，最多进行视频聊天但时间也不长。虽然这属于正常工作范围内，但Elsa心里就是有一种自己在逃避Anna的感觉。每当这样想的时候，手上就会浮现大小不一的冰晶花纹随着情绪不断扩大。Elsa很害怕，不得不将这种逃避的情绪锁在心里手上的情况才会好转。

Anna在得知elsa又因为工作见不到面之后，意外的平静。或许是早就猜到了自己胆小的姐姐会用这种方式逃避自己。她只能逃一时，逃不了一世。而且姐姐管不到自己的这段时间，Anna决定好好利用一番。  
“这就是你跑到我研究室的理由？”穿着白大褂的Rapunzel摘下护目镜盯着带了一堆乱七八糟零食来看望自己的表妹“我不管你有什么想法，但是你要是手贱把我的实验数据弄乱了就别想踏入我房间一步。”毫不手软的拿起一些零食塞自己柜子里。  
“我肯定不乱来。”Anna讨好的递给表姐一根巧克力棒“在别的有资格的医院做这种检查Elsa肯定会知道的。你这应该会安全些。”  
“Elsa知道也没问题吧？真不知道你怎么会突发奇想要来做释缓剂的过敏检测。自己吃了药发现没有用？”Rapunzel虽然很好奇Anna的行为但还是帮着抽了一管血，取少部分做医药分析“以后这种事早点说，万一实验室的试剂用完了怎么办？”  
“嗯，我以后一定注意。”Anna不住的点着头，希望自己的结果可以快点出来。  
“没有这么快，至少要15分钟。”Rapunzel弹了一下Anna的额头，把装着血液的试管放到自己的私人冰柜里“剩下的血液我会帮你做那方面的尝试，至于效果…”  
“有用就行。”Anna对于生物医药了解不多只能摆脱相关专业的表姐了。“一管血够用吗？”  
“不够我会再找你抽血的。啊，随便帮我升级一下安全系统，那方面数据统计要不被发现有点难度。”Rapunzel调出自己的私人终端界面丢在Anna面前，顺便一个电话把刚下课的Eugene喊了过来“中午想吃什么我请客。”  
“都可以。”接到活的Anna不再考虑午饭问题，直接进入两耳不闻窗外事的专业时间。  
“你们姐妹两可真像。”就当Rapunzel准备再调侃调侃Anna的时候，释缓剂的过敏检测已经完成了“一个个的都是工作狂。”  
结果很正常，Anna适合任何的释缓剂。无过敏反应。  
“哦…嗯……”Anna忙完手里的活看着薄薄的检测报告不知道该说什么。明明Elsa对释缓剂很不适应，这种情况不会遗传吗？  
“过敏现象本来就少见，而且市面上的释缓剂品质也越来越好了。”Rapunzel扒拉着未婚夫带来的盒饭滔滔不绝，嘴里塞满了肉酱“最近，就你负责的那个实验室系统的那个…叫什么来着？”  
“我记得…是…”Anna的心思还在释缓剂上，一时半会想不起来那间实验室的名字。  
“Havisk实验室。”小胡子男人递给Rapunzel一杯水，免得她被嘴里的意大利面呛死。  
“对！就那个实验室。是我家和Arendelle合作的。”Rapunzel吞下嘴里的面继续把顶级实验室的机密抖出来“最近有些重要项目会在那里完成，下个学期我就要去那实习了。哎，你说Elsa在那见到我会叫我表姐吗？”  
“…我不清楚。”一下子被塞了不少信息量的Anna吃惊地看着快速吃完盒饭的表姐。“不过私下里Elsa应该会很高兴这样叫你。”  
“我也想见见Elsa了。”Rapunzel把温热的盒饭塞到Anna怀里，自己捣鼓起刚刚完成系统更新的终端“好好吃饭啊，身体可是革命的本钱。”  
“好……”Anna小口小口的解决手里的盒饭，想到了一件事“表姐Alpha可以标记Alpha吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姐姐很爱妹妹，但是自己不知道有多爱

“……有相关记录。”Rapunzel从乱七八糟的不锈钢文件柜里抽出一沓有些皱的论文装订稿塞到Anna怀里“我就不问你为什么想知道这些了。别太乱来就行。”  
“谢啦。”Anna快速将论文过了一眼后考虑塞到自己包里带回家看“这论文能外带吗？”  
“一周后还回来。”Rapunzel站起来把冷藏过的Anna血液分批次放入特制的细长玻璃管中，进行处理“你想要的东西得等我去Havisk实习后才能做出来。学校里的这个实验室设备还是有点老，也不方便。”  
“唔…我也不是特别急着要。”Anna对另外委托表姐制作的东西不是很着急，反正自己有大把的时间可以来安排。

在学校里又处理几件事情之后，Anna骑着自行车回了家。把自己关在房间里恶补各种Alpha生理相关的知识，从体质到发情期易感期再到有点玄学的标记。等自己回过神的时候，已经到了晚上。整个屋子除了自己房间亮着灯以外都黑漆漆的。没有食物的香气更缺少人的气息。Anna无力的躺在房间的地毯上望着落地窗外清朗的夜空，肚子小声咕咕叫着。本来以为会接到Elsa打来的电话，但翻开手机除了工作方面的信息姐姐没有给自己留一个多余的字。屋子里空荡荡的气息让Anna觉得自己对Elsa已经出现了戒断反应，白天的澎湃激情到了晚上独自一人时全部被冻成了冰渣子。“我好想你啊，Elsa。”

好在让人心寒戒断反应没有几天就结束了。  
周末Anna抱着一堆工作资料坐在客厅的地毯上处理工作的时候，自己想念已久的姐姐终于回家了。  
当听到钥匙转动门把的声音响起时，Anna下意识的对工作内容进行保存连蹦带跳的小跑到门口，看见衣着整洁平整但面带疲倦的Elsa站在那。  
Elsa刚打开门看见Anna的瞬间，扭头想要躲开Anna的视线。不过自己克制住了逃跑的想法，好好把头转回去看着明显被自己逃避行为伤到的妹妹。Elsa深呼吸了几次，小心翼翼地踏入家门。将公文包放到柜子上对着Anna张开双臂  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来，Elsa！”听到Elsa声音的Anna腿一蹬，直接扑到Elsa怀里，用力地蹭着姐姐的脸颊“我好想你啊，都一周多没见面了。”双腿直接缠上Elsa纤细的腰紧紧扣住，整个人直接挂在Elsa身上。  
“我也很想你，Anna。”Elsa被妹妹的飞扑给撞了个趔趄，但好歹稳住了身体把家门关好。妹妹在怀里抱的更稳了，易感期后的分离对Anna的影响似乎有些大。Elsa觉得抱住自己的是妹妹更像一个好久没有见到主人而高兴到疯狂晃尾巴的小狼狗。还在不停的蹭自己。  
Elsa两只手托着Anna的臀部慢慢走到客厅，坐在沙发上。自己把脸埋在Anna的颈肩里，感受着香甜的巧克力信息素。这比在晚会里闻到的那些过于粘腻的Omega信息素要舒服多了。“Anna。”Elsa轻声呼喊着妹妹的名字，一边抚摸着Anna柔顺的发丝，另一只手环着腰轻轻拍抚着后背。“我很抱歉离开家这么久。”Elsa的声音很轻，在耳边响起刚好可以清楚听见的程度。  
“……Elsa。”Anna靠着Elsa的脸颊，感受姐姐冰凉柔滑的肌肤。“这是你的职责，不必为此而向我道歉。”被姐姐关注的感觉让Anna迅速振作起来，高兴地在Elsa怀里哼唧，嘴里嘟囔着最喜欢了什么的话。  
Elsa再一次把Anna脑袋上的一撮白毛卷在手里把玩，自己调整着呼吸，手掌泛起些微的蓝色光芒。像太阳下冰晶反射的光芒。  
“唔……嘶…”Anna有点不太舒服的在Elsa的怀里抖了一下，身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Elsa注意到之后马上停下手里的动作，将左手放在Anna手臂上担心的看着“Anna你还好么？”  
“没事。”Anna在Elsa怀里坐直了，扭了扭脖子，搓搓手臂。自然地牵起姐姐的手咧开嘴角笑起来“就是刚刚突然觉得有些冷，现在一点问题也没了。”  
“没事就好。”Elsa扯出一抹微笑，回应Anna。心沉了下去，自己又一次失败了。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姐妹俩真的是工作狂

“Elsa我们家族有畏寒的遗传病吗？”对于姐姐那种隐瞒式的微笑，Anna几乎是本能地发觉了，但是这种时候点破不仅没用反而会让情况变得更糟。所以Anna顺便找了个和自己有一丢丢关系的话题聊起来。  
“嗯？并没有。Anna你怕冷吗？”Elsa疑惑的看着穿着清凉的妹妹，现在是六月。气温可以说是刚刚好，畏寒这种事情…Elsa想到了自己的那份诅咒，脸上温柔的表情又裂开了一些。“身体有没有哪里不舒服？”  
Elsa尽量使自己的疑惑听起来没有那么焦急，更像是作为姐姐应尽的义务。  
“Elsa你太紧张了，我现在很好。”Anna温柔的笑着牵起姐姐的双手握在手心“而且我也没有很怕冷，只是不太习惯冬天而已。”大拇指轻轻摩挲Elsa微凉的手背安抚对方。  
“可是……好吧……”Elsa似乎想对Anna说些什么，却找不到很好的词句“Anna，如果身体有什么不适一定要告诉我好吗？”被妹妹握住手掌安抚的行为很是受用，让自己焦虑的情绪缓和不少。但还是少不了担心。  
“什么问题都可以吗？”Anna对Elsa的慷慨感到不可思议，这还是一周前留下一封要自己好好吃早饭的信就不知道溜到什么地方躲着不见踪影的姐姐吗？“你不出差了？”Anna低下头仰视皱着八字眉，恨不得把我担心妹妹写在脸上的Elsa。突然觉得自家姐姐有时候也蛮奇怪的。  
“当然可以，你可是我的妹妹。而且接下来半年内的工作安排都没有相关计划。”Elsa下意识伸手去摸了摸像小时候一样望着自己的妹妹“我们可以一起回家。”把自己半年内的逃跑路线堵死了一大半“也可以一起做饭了。”Anna很高兴姐姐给了自己一个不错的答复，回趴在Elsa怀里轻轻蹭着下颌，眯起眼睛发出舒服的咕哝声。来自姐姐的抚摸一直都是充满了让自己喜爱的魔力。  
魔力…Anna思考着这个词脑袋里闪过一些画面，脑海中的Elsa闪烁着微弱的蓝色光芒，可还没等自己更深入的去追寻那些奇怪的记忆一股强烈的睡眠欲望覆盖了自己的大脑。昏昏沉沉地窝在Elsa肩窝上，嘟囔着“The Magic，elsa……”便陷入清凉的睡眠。  
被Anna话吓的不轻的Elsa抱着妹妹不敢轻举妄动，只能一边自我暗示这没什么太大问题一边给怀里的妹妹找了个更舒服的位置靠着可以睡的更香。把茶几上Anna还没关掉终端里的工作界面调到自己眼前，查看相关数据。还时不时打上各种批注。  
这天，姐妹俩难得的同居时光就在工作狂的模式中落下帷幕。

等到六月底Anna高中毕业时，Elsa特意请Anna去城中心Arendelle旗下的一家酒店吃饭。各种庆贺流程流畅的像完美解开的程序逻辑，Elsa的心情因此格外的好。Anna也任性地向姐姐提出了一个要求。  
“以后出差都带上我吧。”Anna插着一块沾了黑胡椒汁的粉嫩牛排送入口中，入口即化的口感让自己的心情也好了许多胆子大了不少。“我可以帮上忙的。”随行团队什么人都可以有，自己这种专精系统工程的【童工】溜进团队也没问题。  
“Anna…”Elsa看一眼就知道自己妹妹是认真的，眉毛很轻的皱起来考虑了三秒钟“开学前完成这项任务，我就允许你进入随行团队。”从公文包掏出一张透明的薄片交给Anna“最多两个月。”  
“足够了。”Anna把Arendelle公司特有的加密硬件收起来在衣服内侧口袋里放好“Elsa就等着好消息吧。”露出一个足够自信的笑容。  
自己来公司本了就是练手为主的。虽然这样说对某些员工有些残忍，但自己再不济也是Arendelle的二小姐，以自己的实力想要什么职位都不难。既然到什么岗位都可以做，那就弄到和姐姐可以亲密接触的职位吧。  
更何况接下的这份任务如果完成了，大学那边课程的事也好交差。一举多得，何乐不为呢。  
“我期待着。”Elsa一边说着一边给Anna的杯子里满上热可可，这个国家未满18岁不得饮酒，Alpha也一样。  
“Nokk系统的核心程序，早晚都是要解决的。我早点解决，董事会的人应该会很高兴吧？”Anna风卷残云的把盘子里的牛排吃光和姐姐讨论起工作来。“可以捞到第一桶金的【古代】系统核心，谁不想要？大家都想抢人头。”Elsa抿了一口红葡萄酒压下自己对Anna系统信息来源的惊愕“不过各个公司都陷入解析的瓶颈期，开发成本越来越大。”Arendelle也不例外。  
“这种时候，解决问题的我岂不是英雄登场。”Anna嘲笑了一番，抓起一把细长的薯条就往嘴里塞。“你还没完成任务呢。”Elsa对着妹妹叹了一口气，实在不清楚Anna哪来的自信“等任务完成了再来讨奖励吧Arendelle小姐。”自己插了一块煎的略焦的三文鱼送到Anna嘴边。  
“超额完成任务有没有奖励啊？”Anna咧开嘴笑着嗷呜一口把分量刚好的煎三文鱼吞下。“Anna想要什么。”心情也越来越好的Elsa附和着，毕竟是个机密项目。怎么说都得给点丰厚的奖励。  
“Elsa。”Anna右手撑着自己的下巴直勾勾地看着姐姐“我想要Elsa。”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna又要加班了 好辛苦

“Anna，我不是物品。”Elsa站起来脸颊微红立刻反驳Anna，看着妹妹细嚼慢咽吃起沙拉又悻悻地坐回去。大概知道妹妹为什么想要自己，毕竟易感期那三天自己身体都几乎被摸了个遍。不过该拒绝的事还是得拒绝“你得换一个。”  
“陪我放假三天。”吃完沙拉就直接喝热可可的Anna翘起嘴角，让Elsa觉得自己像是被盯上的猎物“我还没说完呢就拒绝我，姐姐也太心急了。”  
“不……”Elsa咳嗽了几声希望能快速找回作为姐姐的尊严，但心脏胡乱地跳动着让Elsa的脸渐渐变红“这项任务很艰巨，三天假期会不会太少了？”  
“哇哦…Sis你要主动给我放假吗？”Anna完全想不到会从工作狂的姐姐嘴里听到增加放假时间的话，太少见了。不过自己不需要“假期我也不多要，就追加一个条件吧。”  
“条件？”Elsa对妹妹的反应有少许不解，不是说员工都喜欢放假吗？有更多的时间休息不好吗？这样想着的总裁大人完全没有把自己考虑在内“……只要合法，我都答应。”  
“陪着我的那三天，请不要拒绝我。”Anna把手放在桌子下面握紧拳头，对于这个要求还是有些没底。谁知道这个喜欢逃避的姐姐会以什么方式糊弄自己。  
“好，我答应你Anna。”可意料之外的，Elsa很果断的接受了这个条件。

那顿庆贺饭结束后，Anna回家后稍微和Elsa腻咕了就开始处理额外任务了。之前因为工作需求申请的工作电脑又一次派上用场了，存有机密的硬盘必须要公司特有的端口和解码器才能读取。但薄薄卡片中的信息量大到Anna开始怀疑自己一个人能不能在两个月之内完成解析。光是把相关程式熟记就花费了自己一个晚上的时间，Anna觉得自己接下来的两个月又要疯狂加班了。  
但实际情况比Anna想象的还要离奇。  
自己第二天一早，刚到公司的第一分钟就被主管Adam拉去开会，会议上一共20来号人都是部门里精英中的精英。  
“怎么回事？”Anna随便找了个位置坐下，和身边的人交流起来。“紧急会议，这事好像不能在群里说。”有自己信息渠道的人也不清楚发生了什么。  
Adam站在投影屏前手里拿着一叠文件，看着一脸迷惑的部下开始布置任务。

“今天就搬去实验室常驻？”Anna直接在会上蹦起来，高声喊着。声音里满是不解“我们是程序工程师不是实验员。”  
“安静。”Adam无奈地看着满脸疑惑的同事“这次的任务和以往不一样必须要用到实验室的处理器。还有什么问题等全员到了新的工作室再讨论，现在收拾东西准备出发，电脑不用带过去实验室会提供。”  
“我开始讨厌实验室了。”散会后Anna一边琢磨着该带上什么东西去实验室，一边抽空给姐姐发抱怨短信。那个该死的Nokk系统本来就烦琐，现在又要去搞什么电子生物系统的解析。Anna搞不清楚完全电子和生物几乎挨不到边的玩意怎么会和谐存在，而且还要派出部门里的精英去解决。“真是怪事。”  
等Anna到了目的地，又觉得自己看错了。  
“Havisk？不…”公司的班车把上了车就到头大睡的员工拉到停车场的时候Anna还以为自己来错了地方。“为什么我们要来这里？”自己的疑惑没人解释。  
晃晃悠悠地和同事一起走进了全新的办公室，内部和Arendelle里的差不多，但是整个工作室后面是一块巨大的玻璃，透过玻璃可以看到深处的房间内有一台蓝的发黑的巨大机械在运转。靠近点还能看到一些金属光泽。看着那样充满无机物的巨大机械Anna却有一种这东西是活着的感觉。  
不是拟人化的感觉，而是实实在在的有着眼前的机械是存在生命力的想法。  
“该死。”Anna忍不住爆了一句粗口，自己讨厌这种感觉。觉得太阳穴在抽抽的疼。转身走到自己的工作卡位打开电脑，整理带来的文件。收拾好后和别的同事聊天发现，其他人对身后这个巨大机械顶多是有点不舒服或者奇怪的感觉，像自己这样直观地觉得它【活着】的人一个也没有。除了自己。Anna走近玻璃窗直勾勾地看着在运转的巨大机械。  
“你还好吗，Anna？”看着Anna脸色有些不对劲，Adam走过去把手在眼前晃了晃再拍了拍她的肩膀。“这个装置不要看久了，会不舒服的。一会玻璃就会调整为不透明状态。”  
“不让看还这样展示出来不是害人吗？”Anna晃了晃脑袋，走几步一屁股坐在自己的椅子上瞪着高大的主管“这到底是什么？我可从来没有听说过Havisk实验室还有这种装置的。”  
“Nokk。”Adam冷冷的说着，不在意有多少人听到这个答案。  
“…哦，那个【古代】系统嘛。”Anna不在意的附和着，随即反应过来“Wait，what？！Nokk？”  
自己睁大了眼睛看着慢慢变得不透明的玻璃，看着那庞大的机械装置被冰晶花纹掩盖“……【古代】遗迹不是没有办法……”Anna扭头瞪着Adam似乎要主管老大给自己一个满意的答复。  
“Arendelle花了大功夫才把这玩意给运过来，能待的时间还不久呢。”Adam瞄到好奇心旺盛的同事都在盯着这边而加大了音量“我们与科罗纳公司合作。她们提供场地和一些必要的设备，而Arendelle负责Nokk系统的解析。如果没有完成就要移交给埃尔南斯公司负责。”  
“可标准呢？要求呢？这玩意是个机械，有什么核心系统让我们解析？”Anna觉得自己有些抓狂  
“当然有，详细的资料都放在各位的电脑里了。里面有详细的要求和目标，还有什么疑问吗？”Adam微笑的看着Anna，Anna却觉得眼前的笑容皮笑肉不笑。  
“最后一个问题。”Anna深呼吸，让自己冷静下来“我们成功后，系统维护由谁负责？”  
“解决核心的人。”  
“那人真是够辛苦的。”知道这个就够了，Anna有些高兴的想着。  
这个辛苦的活以后还是自己来干比较好。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打工仔Nokk快要上线了

紧急任务比想象中还要困难许多，什么核心系统就在电脑中完全是屁话，如果不解决那奇怪系统的守卫，别说核心了连边都挨不到。Anna用自己以前捣鼓出来的小系统测试了一下工作电脑的运算速度，几乎可以媲美小型超级计算机了，同时派来参加工作的人都是精英中的精英，可就是这样的团队在第一周居然是bug不断，甚至有些强硬派的同事电脑出现了过载现象。为了保护这些过于昂贵的机器，不得不暂停手里的解析活动。  
“这系统一定有问题，灵活的不像电子系统。”被强制放假半天的Anna闲不住的开始在实验室里闲逛，放空大脑思考着Nokk系统的问题。光是为了解决系统护卫Earth就快占据整个团队的全部精力，这次的任务就像是一台榨汁机要把所有参与人员的精力榨光才甘心。  
站在自动售货机前的Anna随便选了一款饮料，拿到后就坐在椅子上咕咚咕咚的喝着，也不管是什么口味。脑子混乱的也喝不出什么味道来。  
“我从来没见过你喝这种口味的可乐。”熟悉的声音在耳边响起，把Anna吓的一个激灵。扭头看去，金灿灿的头发刺的自己晃眼睛“表姐别吓我好吗？”穿着白大褂的Rapunzel笑嘻嘻的站在Anna面前。  
“你自己看看你手里什么口味的可乐。”Rapunzel白了Anna一眼在她身边坐下，脸上露出诡异的微笑“让我猜猜发生了什么。”  
“什么口味？…还不是！”Anna低头看见手里樱桃味的可乐直接吓到手一扔罐子就进了垃圾桶，嘴里满是难以言说的味道。托它的福脑袋清醒了不少。“你能猜出来算你厉害。”瞪了Rapunzel一眼，自己的工作哪有这么容易被猜到。  
“是Nokk系统吧。”Rapunzel笑的更开心了，好像见到了什么特别好玩的东西一样。  
“啊？”Anna喉咙里发出奇异的声响，短促又响亮。脑子又乱了起来，自己看上去就这么明显吗？“…怎么…”  
“小Anna，【古代】系统的事是谁传出来的呢？”Rapunzel用食指点了点Anna的脑袋，让这个回了老家就忘记自家的小混蛋。  
“是…Eugene…啊！”被表姐这么一提醒Anna恍然大悟。表姐夫是阿塔霍兰大学地质学研究生，2月份的时候和导师一起去挪威北部科考。他是自己了解到【古代】系统的第一消息来源。“…表姐你这是作弊。”  
“我就是作弊你管得着吗。”Rapunzel很不客气地又给了Anna一个白眼，提醒工作到脑子都糊了的可怜孩子“Havisk可是科罗纳和Arendelle的合作实验室，我作为特聘实习生知道实验室有什么东西来了这边还不容易吗？”觉得Anna都要因为工作变傻了。  
“哦…我忘了。”Anna好不容易转过弯来，脑子慢慢运作运作起来，想起Rapunzel在这里有什么样的特权“或许是我工作过度把脑子搞糊涂了。”  
“所以我要开始自言自语了。”Rapunzel站起来在Anna面前来回走着，一脸严肃的样子“你知道的，我压力一大就喜欢自言自语胡乱说些东西。”  
您压力大的时候是喜欢欺负姐夫啊。Anna忍不住在心里吐槽，却乖乖地看着表姐在自己面前表演。  
“本来这事我就不同意Eugene去参加，对吧。那里那么危险还都是冰有什么好科考的，人出事了怎么办？木法沙老师也是犟，偏偏要带上我家Eugene和Moana去探险还说什么有帮助。结果到那里只发现了奇怪的设备，上面有搞不清楚是什么意思的奇怪雪花纹。要我说那东西就不该身边碰。可木法沙老师偏偏不信邪，还…哦，Eugene还和我炫耀过和Elsa一起参加了那机械第一次全面检查。说是你姐姐把Nokk唤醒。拜托，那东西又不是活的。能唤醒什么？不讲道理也要看时间吧！我爸妈倒好倒好，直接帮Arendelle把Nokk运过来。好几名员工都反应看了那东西绝对不舒服，你说气人不气人？”  
“……………嗯。”听着Rapunzel近乎泄底式的抱怨Anna只能呆呆地看着表姐说出自己最直观的感受“Elsa唤醒了Nokk？”  
“你不应该说木法沙老师很过分吗？”Rapunzel觉得Anna的重点一直放在自己姐姐身上“我也是听说。”这时Rapunzel的手机震动起来，她看了自己手腕上的表“抱歉午休不多了，有机会帮我向Elsa问好。”便没再多说一句话，直接把Anna撂下一个人跑了。  
“Nokk……”Anna看着快步溜走的Rapunzel回味着嘴里让人难受的樱桃味，心里有了个主意。

回到工作室的Anna，既没有接着进行系统的破解分析也没有去找Elsa提出质疑，而是倒出一套程序对Nokk的子系统进行人格分析。这种行为在一周前的自己看来是天方夜谭，可仅仅过了三个小时Anna就又了惊人的发现。  
自己确信身后的巨大机械确实是【活着】的。  
但找到突破口并不意味着解析工作可以有突破性进展，这种诡异的结论更让Anna感到害怕。  
活着意味着，眼前的巨大机械不能用常理对待。同事们的努力工作，在对方【眼里】是否是无用攻呢？Anna不知道。也只能走一步算一步了。  
这天，Anna破天荒的没有留在公司加班而是赶回家处理好久都没有动过的核心系统。根据核心系统律动规律编写了一个情感模拟追踪系统，让电子数据的流动变为行为可视化。  
Anna过分的投入工作，连Elsa到自己房间里送来晚餐三明治都没发现。等肚子饿的不行想起要吃饭的时候才注意到书桌上早已凉透的鸡肉三明治。不过满脑子都是工作的Anna也只是就着牛奶胡乱的把食物吃下肚，坐在椅子上抬起头看着无云的夜空。一种诡异的兴奋刺激着Anna作为黑客的求知欲。前往探索未知之地，是每个黑客的梦想。更别说是分化成为Alpha的黑客。

第二天赶到实验室的第一时间，Anna就在电脑中完善着自己的系统。一边和同事进行常规的解析工作，一边一点点的把自己摸索出来的特殊思路抖给身边的同事。Anna每天还会花十几分钟的时间站在玻璃窗前观察Nokk。不得已，从Elsa那里接下的任务只能暂时停止。  
一周后Anna完成了模拟系统的初版，靠着这个怪异的系统自己申请到了半个小时和Nokk本体连线的机会。在那漫长而又短暂的半个小时中，Anna觉得自己似乎看到了一个从未见过的生物在好奇的打量着自己。强烈的生物感在刺激着Anna的神经。  
被奇怪感觉裹挟的Anna第一次在实验室里留到半夜，直到所有的同事都离开。关掉了工作室里所有的灯，自己坐在椅子上，在黑漆漆的工作室里一个人望着玻璃内缓缓运转的机械。即使是在没有灯光的室内，Nokk依旧散发着幽蓝的金属光芒。Anna把一只手放在玻璃上  
“看入迷了。”清冷的肯定语气在耳边响起，又轻轻柔柔。Anna很自然的扭头看着身边的人，呆呆地望着“Elsa……”  
Anna不知道为什么姐姐会来实验室，她最近不是挺忙的吗？不对。Anna晃了晃脑袋想起来了。最近很忙的人是自己。  
“你也来看Nokk？”  
“来看你。”Elsa望着妹妹，眼里满是担忧。“你被Nokk困住了。”  
“困住？”Anna疑惑的盯着自己的姐姐“我不明白，它只是一个机械。”眨巴着眼睛，希望全能的姐姐可以给自己一个答复。  
“它是【活着】的。”Elsa走近Anna，蹲下和妹妹保持同一视线“你对Nokk过于好奇了。”  
“可是…”Anna焦急地想要站起来反驳Elsa，说自己只是普通的好奇。却被一股强大的力量按住动不了，才发现Elsa的左手放在自己肩膀上。  
“这是我的失误，我不应该将Nokk的核心交给你。”Elsa的眼神黯淡了些许，Anna从姐姐的话语中感受到了不安。  
“可我并没有出事啊。我的意思是说，虽然刚刚我是有可能想要…呃去了解Nokk可是我并没有出事。”Anna把自己的手放在Elsa手背上，试图安抚姐姐“而且你会帮我的不是吗？我们两个人一起说不定就可以破解这个美妙的系统。”没发现自己处在一种轻微的狂热状态。  
“Anna。”Elsa打断了Anna的话，温柔地望着坐在椅子上的Anna。妹妹头上变多的白色发丝刺的Elsa心脏发疼。  
“不是我们，是我。”  
“wait，what？”Anna不可思议地看着自己俯视自己的姐姐，觉得自己听到了什么很奇怪的话。  
“你知道什么人会感受到Nokk是活着的吗？”  
“不…不知道…”  
elsa的脸离自己越来越近，甚至可以清楚的闻到属于Alpha的信息素。Anna紧张的吞了口口水。  
“是拥有魔力的人。”  
elsa亲吻着Anna的嘴唇。  
Anna觉得自己的意识在快速溃散，冰凉的气息从脖颈扩散。像冰一样覆盖自己的身体。Anna努力的想要维持住自己的意思，却发现无论如何都做不到。在闭上眼的最后一瞬间Anna觉得汹涌的海浪在拍打自己的身躯。

待Anna再次醒来时，发现自己躺在家里的床上。身着白色便服的姐姐正坐在床边翻着家常菜500种的书。美好的不像一个会时不时在世界各地飞来飞去的公司CEO，只是自己的姐姐。  
“Elsa？”Anna努力让自己撑起来，想要回想到底发生了什么“我怎么在家里…而且…”身上的衣服已经被换成了睡衣。  
“你前两天工作太累睡在办公室了，我背你回来的。”Elsa微笑的放下书，让Anna在枕头上靠好“你都两天没吃饭了，肚子肯定饿了。”这么说着把白粥从床头柜上拿起来舀了一勺放在Anna嘴边。  
“……啊。”Anna疑惑的吞下温热的白粥回复了些体力，不理解为什么是两天前“那工作？怎么就两天了？”突然想起自己工作不免有些着急。  
“我和Adam说了你的情况，下午回去上班就好了。”Elsa没说什么别的话，只是一勺又一勺的喂着Anna吃白粥。  
这样的Elsa肯定有问题，Anna却又说不出个所以然来，浑身虚弱的像在海海里游了好几十公里。不得已，只能由着姐姐照顾自己。  
等下午坐车去实验室的时候，Anna依旧想不起来前天晚上到底发生了什么，自己怎么就睡在办公室里。也不觉得自己会因为工作强度直接睡了两天。  
等Anna回到工作岗位后收到了更让自己吃惊的消息。  
“系统解析工作已经到了20%？”Anna不可思议的看着Adam，想要从主管嘴里撬出一些内容来。  
“干这工作的可不止我们小组。”Adam清了清嗓子示意别多问“同公司的人找到了解析方式，都在电脑邮件里。你看看吧。”  
“这……”Anna强压下自己怒火，翻看起工作邮箱里Nokk系统的解析要点。自己记得很清楚，两天前整个系统的解析几乎没有明显进展。除非……  
“……可恶。”Anna看到了和自己解析思路非常相近的方法，自己不过上手试了几分钟就可以看见成效。  
有这份解析文件全组完成系统解析只是时间问题。但Anna不想依靠这种攻略来完成Nokk的核心系统的解析，总觉得心里有个坎过不去。  
到了八月中旬，全组也顺利完成Nokk系统解析，核心系统也完成了。因为机密等级过高，小组里的人除了Adam谁也不知道那个系统维护人是哪位。Anna只能乖乖将生物硬盘还给Elsa宣告自己的失败。  
“抱歉…是我高看自己了。”Anna坐在Elsa办公室的沙发上低着头，不敢去看Elsa。当时夸下海口说两个月绰绰有余，结果惨不忍睹。  
“这可是顶级核心机密，如果完成了我可要头疼那些来挖人的猎头了。”Elsa不在意的坐在Anna身边，轻轻扶着妹妹的秀发。“那段时间你也累了，就休息几天吧。我让Kai帮你办转岗手续。”  
“诶？转岗？”  
“Anna不是想陪着我吗？这次Anna功劳也很大，所以我特批你进入我的团队，不过要做满三个月的实习期才行。没问题吗？”  
“当然！”Anna差点兴奋的蹦起来。  
“首先就是阿塔霍兰的开学典礼，Anna绝对不能错过。”  
“……啊？”Anna看着姐姐突然想起来，自己离大学开学就剩10多天了。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nokk打工仔正式开始工作

“你不说我都要忘了。”Anna挠了挠头，有些尴尬的站起来。另一只手捏住自己的衣角“那我先去找kai把事给办好。”看到Elsa点头之后逃似的跑开了，也没敢向Elsa问清楚Kai在哪，转岗手续该怎么办。  
自己虽然是保送，但是开学不去报名麻烦可就大了。  
“Anna小姐。”站在门口等候的管家看见Anna一直低着头在门口打转便忍不住提醒了一句。  
“啊？啊！Kai，你来的正好Elsa和我说了要安排我转岗，你肯定知道吧？我们现在就去办手续吧！不然我就来不及去阿塔霍兰办理入学手续了！”Anna手忙脚乱地在敦实的中年男子面前解释，打算推着Kai的肩膀往电梯方向走。  
“您不必如此着急。转岗的手续很简单，而且大学入学时限也十分充裕。”Kai动了下身子，引导着不知为何突然紧张的Anna到自己办公室里。转岗的ID卡和合同都准备好了。  
Anna急匆匆的捞起薄薄的合同核对信息“这次的合同比我第一次的轻了好多。”只是里面保密的条款比较多。  
“实习期间的权限不高，限制会少一些。”Kai把一只黑色的钢笔递给Anna。  
“三个月…唔…我上课的时候怎么工作？我忘记问Elsa了。”Anna把笔抵住自己的脸颊苦恼起来，有些事本来问姐姐就可以知道了。  
“二小姐，您的工作不需要每天都待在办公室里。”  
“这么好？那我在学校寝室里完成工作也可以？”  
“只要您可保证信息安全。”  
“这还不错。”Anna都要怀疑Elsa是故意在这个时候让自己转岗的，原来的职位必须每天都在办公室里。现在既能工作又可以保证学业，一举两得。  
事项都核对完成后，Anna毫不犹豫地在合同落款处签上自己的名字。

阿塔霍兰大学第一学年是不允许走读的，所以不管Anna有多想待在家里都必须在学校住上一年。差点错过报名日期完成入学手续的Anna拖着大包小包来到自己的寝室门口。  
已经习惯了自家大别墅的Anna还是小小的佩服了一下阿塔霍兰的学生公寓。双人间，有独立卫浴还是干湿分离的。二楼有共享厨房和健身房。虽然了解过阿塔霍兰靠着校园面积大，家底丰厚在各种设备可劲浪。连寝室的门都是刷校园ID卡和指纹的。  
Anna进入寝室的时候室友已经到了，行李床铺都整理好了，正在打扫卫生。  
Anna一边问好一边把自己的行李拖进寝室，在交谈中了解到室友名叫娜娜，和自己一样是计算机系的新生。当Anna收拾好自己的行李后已时间经到了中午，肚子早就饿得咕咕叫了。  
“Anna，中午一起吃饭吗？”接到电话的娜娜对Anna示意，手指着来电显示。“辛巴说他会从食堂带饭过来，想吃什么？”  
“有炖羊肉吗？没有也OK，我也不是很挑。”Anna不是独来独往的人，很乐意和他人分享快乐。  
“没问题，相信阿塔霍兰食堂的实力吧。”娜娜对Anna比了一个OK的手势，就招呼着对方打饭去了。没过多久，当两个女性Alpha开始讨论Alpha在计算机领域优势的时候门被敲响了。一个棕色头发的男性Alpha提着大大小小的餐盒走进寝室。  
阿塔霍兰以ABO性别分寝室，还未分化的学生会划到Beta的楼栋。男女混住也是不少见的。  
“今天食堂出餐的速度特别快，以前老爸在这个时候带我在食堂吃饭都得等好久。”男性熟练的把餐盒在客厅的桌子上摆好，Anna心心念念的炖羊肉和炒饭正散发着香气“阿塔霍兰一食堂的炖羊肉很好吃的，你尝尝看。”  
“谢谢。”Anna突然觉得在大学的日子也挺好的，至少伙食看起来挺不错的。  
“还没自我介绍吧，我叫辛巴·塞伦。”棕发男子很有礼貌的对Anna行礼，又看了娜娜一眼“是娜娜的未婚夫。”  
Anna觉得自己差点被口水呛到“但你们是……”自己还记得十分钟前娜娜的家族介绍呢。  
“堂兄妹呢。”娜娜笑的很自然“我认为作为室友这种事情不应该隐瞒，而且辛巴和我也藏不住。”  
“是啊，这挺好的。”Anna觉得这没什么不好的。甚至有一些羡慕“反正现在都是合法的。”  
只是有些人伦理上还无法接受罢了。

大学的第一顿饭Anna就吃的大开眼界，没想到自己居然和一位与家中血缘者有婚约的人同住一间寝室。网络上叫这种关系什么来着？好像是骨科。当第一天终于把自己私人电脑倒腾好趴在床上休息的时候，Anna妄想着自己和Elsa是不是也可以成为那种亲密的关系。身边都有活生生的例子了，为什么不呢？

妄想归妄想，上课的日子一天天近了。大一的课程相对宽松，周一上午没有课，周五整天没有课。Anna琢磨着可以周四或者周五溜回老家看望姐姐，反正寝室不存在查寝。自己擅自出校出了事自己负责。  
当第一周的课上完，Anna准备执行探望姐姐的机密计划时手机收到了一条短信：【你要的东西搞定了，现在来Havisk拿。Rapunzel】  
“娜娜，我这周回家你不用考虑我。”Anna提起书包对蹲在电脑前处理数据的好姐妹喊着“我最早周末下午才回来，如果觉得寂寞了把辛巴喊过来玩我一点都不介意的！”说完就脚底抹油溜走了。等自己赶到实验室的时候已经过了下班的点。Rapunzel气呼呼的站在值班室等自己。  
“抱歉表姐，阿塔霍兰离这里有点远。”Anna掏出一代小饼干递给气在头上的表姐。  
“你还记得来就好，跟我走。”Rapunzel接过贿赂没多说什么，直接把Anna带到了实验室。将一个医疗小盒子拿出来打开，里面是一只白色的医药注射枪和六管蓝色的液体。  
“科罗纳V9标准医药注射枪你会用？”  
Anna点了点头。  
“这是标准的药剂收纳管，按照标准流程操作就可以了。在易感期发作一个小时内都有效果，超过一个小时你自己看着办。”  
“我知道了，定制的释缓剂效果都这么好吗？”Anna冷静的看着由自己血液制造出来的定制释缓剂，在手里把弄着“还可以这么快做出来。”  
“你知道什么帮了大忙吗？”Rapunzel冷不丁的看着Anna，没有直接回答问题。Anna觉得那种视线非常陌生，有点像猎人的眼神。  
“不清楚。”Anna诚实的晃起了脑袋，自己对此也不是很在意。  
“Nokk系统。”Rapunzel皮笑肉不笑地扯出一抹医学研究者的笑容。“前不久投入实验室运行了。”Anna觉得自己的身子在发冷。

但再怎么不安，自己表姐做出来的东西质量还是有保证的。那个奇怪的系统只不过是给研究进度上了一个加速器罢了。这样想着Anna安心的打车回家。走到客厅才发现好久不见的Elsa斜靠在沙发上小憩，看着姐姐沉静的睡颜，Anna蹲下身伸出食指戳了戳柔嫩的脸颊。触感好的像果冻一样。  
似乎是不习惯休息中被人戳脸颊，Elsa几乎是立刻就清醒过来，吃惊的看着蹲在地板上的妹妹“Anna？你怎么就回来了，今天才是周四。”Elsa立刻坐直了身体。  
“明天没有课我就早回来了。”Anna无所谓的耸了耸肩，“Elsa不想见到我吗？”面对姐姐再正常不过的疑惑，心里却泛起一股酸涩。  
“我当然想见到你，Anna。”Elsa站起来，将蹲在地上的妹妹牵起来“可是这个时间，你吃晚饭了吗？”不由得担心起Anna的饮食。  
“吃了个饭团。”  
“你还在长身体这点晚饭怎么够？”Elsa忍不住提点Anna，不好好吃饭的后果公司里多的是。自己不想见到最爱的妹妹也变成那种情况。  
“可是……”才被Elsa多说了一句Anna就别扭起来，觉得自己情绪胡乱的有些控制不住，自己紧紧握住医疗箱扭头就跑回自己房间。“Elsa不要跟过来。”丢下一句气话。  
“唔…呜呜…”Anna跪坐在床边强忍着泪水和嗓子里的呜咽，急促的呼吸着。Elsa没有立刻追上来的行为让自己更伤心了。强忍把医疗箱扫到一边的冲动颤抖着取出注射枪。  
“Anna？”这时Elsa担心的嗓音不合时宜地从门口响起。“你还好吗，是不是我说错什么了？”  
“我都说了没有问题！”Anna强压着委屈的怒气对着Elsa说冲话，嗓音里已经带上哭腔。鼻子抽抽的“不要管我。”  
自己的手哆哆嗦嗦的，怎么样也没办法把药剂塞入注射枪中。  
“Anna，你需要我的帮助。”Elsa走了过去，观察药剂管上的标签。没几秒就确认了这是高级定制的释缓剂，虽然不知道妹妹什么时候搞到这种高级货的。但现在的重点是帮助Anna渡过眼前的易感期。Elsa熟练地握住Anna的手，帮助妹妹将药剂推入凹槽处安装好。医药枪口抵住手腕，另一只手握住不让Anna挣脱。“看着我Anna，没事的。”声音放的更加柔和。  
“Elsa…姐姐…”Anna被Elsa握住的瞬间泪流满面，苦闷的抬头看着Elsa“帮帮我。”内心的不安在疯狂的扩大。  
“很快就没事了。”Elsa扣动扳机，蓝色的药水被缓慢的打入Anna体内，冰凉的液体迅速安抚着不安的情绪。  
“Anna。”Elsa坐到妹妹身边看着不再哭泣的Anna，伸手轻轻抚摸着Anna冰凉的发丝。“好一些了吗？”基因定制的释缓剂效果是最好的，起效时间极短。  
“Elsa，我…！”突然，就像是一些细小的水珠在体内被瞬间冻成冰晶一般的刺痛感在体内蔓延开，从大脑沿着脊骨扩散。一股无边的恐惧与寂寞裹挟着Anna的心脏，耳边响起沙沙的什么东西被冻结的声音。眼前的景色也像透过很薄的毛玻璃观察般看不太真切，小小的雪花出现在视野中。  
“Anna！”Elsa睁大了眼睛看着被自己亲手打入释缓剂的妹妹，脸颊上闪烁着蓝白光芒的雪花纹。蔓延至眼角，闪烁着幽蓝的光芒。  
“我觉得有点冷。”Anna看不到自己的长发有一半都变得像雪花一样洁白，透着丝丝寒意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章开车 嘟嘟叭叭 Anna易感期又要来啦
> 
> 如果喜欢可以留个言(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


	19. 二次易感期1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点车要素，下章上高速

“Anna……”Elsa声音颤抖着，近乎绝望的看着坐在床上的妹妹。大脑发麻，如海浪般猛烈的自责感像针一样刺激着Elsa的神经。  
怎么办？  
自己强撑着才不让房间里的温度进一步下降，疯狂地思考着为什么会发生这种情况。  
怎么办？  
Elsa想到了自己刚刚给Anna注射的释缓剂，如果那管药剂有问题的话。  
“那管药…释缓剂是哪来的？”Elsa深呼吸了好几次，才勉强维持住脆弱的冷静。握住Anna的手腕，适当的和妹妹保持距离。如果贸然靠近Anna让眼前的情况变得更严重的话Elsa只会想处决自己。  
“……我委托表姐做的。”Anna因为寒气而痛苦的蜷起身体不断的打着哆嗦，Elsa握住自己的手掌不像以前一般凉爽而是微微发热。这让Anna忍不住靠近姐姐“Elsa……能抱抱我吗？”全身诡异的寒气和易感期的不安叠加在一起让自己只想向Elsa撒娇来攫取可以让自己安心的照顾。  
Anna觉得自己现在像一个想要靠近炭火取暖的雪人。  
Elsa什么都没有说，直接把Anna抱在怀里，担心自己不够温暖还加了一床被子。“Anna，现在好一些了吗？”  
“嗯……”Anna双手环住Elsa的腰，当自己靠近姐姐的时候就觉得那股寒气缓解了不少。等到被Elsa抱在怀里的时候，平时冰凉的肌肤现在接触到却如同热可可一般温暖“好舒服，姐姐再多多抱我一些好吗？”Anna闭着眼睛，自己在Elsa身上摸索着。被被子裹住有些不太方便，但踢走又会觉得冷。为了得到更多的热量，Anna手解开Elsa衣服的扣子探进去毫不在意的摸索着大片温热的肌肤。“姐姐好热啊。”  
Anna把脸埋在Elsa的脖颈里嗅着牛奶味的信息素，觉得自己易感期的不安被缓解了不少。  
“Anna…”Elsa看着妹妹身上不再扩散的白色的痕迹不由得松了口气，小心翼翼地解开自己的衣扣让Anna可以更好的贴在自己身上。尚不清楚自己和Anna的肌肤碰触为何可以缓解这种情况，不过有了缓解方案就要坚决执行。自己不能再让Anna受伤了。“还觉得冷吗，要不要我带你泡个澡那样会舒服一些。”  
“不要！”Anna执拗的埋在姐姐怀里，固执的认为和Elsa贴合在一起就是最舒服的。眼睛里的薄雾也消散干净了，自己可以近距离姐姐姣好的面容。“我就要Elsa。”腰稍微一用力就把人压在床上，直往怀里钻。自己也不知道哪学来的功夫，在没几秒钟就把自己给扒了个干净。赤条条的贴在Elsa胸口。  
“Anna这样你会感冒的！”Elsa坐起来靠在枕头上，用被子裹紧在易感期不合逻辑的Alpha。裸体的Anna对自己冲击力实在太大，就算前几个月见过现在这种局面再次看见脸还是迅速沸腾烧红起来，裤子里的小兄弟也有了一些反应。  
“姐姐这里好热啊。”现在对热度极度敏感的Anna小腿碰到了Elsa些微鼓胀起来的下体，手向下隔着柔软的布料握住那出揉捏起来。“好舒服啊。”  
“Anna别摸那里！”Elsa紧张又羞耻的想要拉开Anna却发现妹妹脸上看不到一点易感期的血色上涌，甚至比平时还要白一些。脸颊上的雪花纹闪烁着幽蓝微光。  
看到那些白色的诅咒，好不容易积累的信心动力和快感被轻易的击碎。Elsa觉得自己从头到脚，被直接浇了一盆冰水，凉的透透的。手脚冰凉，害怕的想要逃跑。可因为自己大意而受伤的妹妹就在怀里，自己不能丢下Anna不管不顾。  
“我上次摸它的时候还是凉凉的呢。这会倒是热乎乎的。”Anna没有注意Elsa纠结的惨状，自说自话的把Elsa的裤子解开把昂贵的西裤丢在地上。看着半软的阴茎。“啊…好小啊。“易感期不安的情绪在慢慢被Elsa的拥抱填满，让自己有余裕去对比自己和姐姐那方面的大小。  
“……Anna别看了。”自己的那玩意似乎没怎么受到低落情绪的影响，反而在Anna的注视下慢慢挺立起来。Elsa难受又羞愧的看着妹妹在自己身体上上下其手，自己拒绝不得更不能丢下Anna不管。看着眼前的肉柱有了反应，Anna立刻伸手去握住高高翘起的肉柱，趴在Elsa身上享受着姐姐的体温。“姐姐好温暖啊。”Anna笑着把脸贴在Elsa的肚腹上蹭起来，让自己更舒服一些。  
“Anna喜欢吗？”看着笑容灿烂浑身赤裸的Anna，Elsa半强迫自己伸出手去抚摸妹妹雪白的发丝。Anna很高兴的像只小狗一样在手掌里来回蹭着。  
“当然喜欢啊，Elsa的身体又舒服又温暖。还有牛奶的味道呢。”Anna抓住Elsa的手腕，亲吻着姐姐的掌心伸出舌头舔起来。手掌微凉湿润的触感让Elsa明白自己再逃避下去情况只会更糟。为了Anna的安全自己必须要做点什么，即使自己认为这件事有悖伦理。


	20. 二次易感期2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标记之路，路漫漫

“Anna。”Elsa冷静下来抽回手抚摸着趴在自己肚子上的Anna，那仰着脑袋望着自己的模样看起来怎么样都像一只才成年的红毛狼，对未知的事物充满了好奇心。“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
当务之急是确认Anna的身体情况，并提供缓解或解决问题的方案。  
虽然姐妹俩现在只有自己穿着起了皱的白衬衫，怎么看都是很奇怪的情况。  
“还是有点冷，不过已经听不到那种奇怪的沙沙声了。刚刚注射释缓剂的时候声音特别大。”Anna舔着Elsa漂亮的马甲线鼓起嘴吧嘟囔着，“我只要碰到Elsa就会很舒服，这是释缓剂的问题吗？”只要自己去回想七月那天晚上的事，太阳穴就抽抽的疼。  
“或许是，我会想办法确认的。Anna过来。”Elsa被Anna凉凉的舌头舔到小腹发热，肉柱也渐渐挺立起来。为了保住自己的面子Elsa向Anna伸手，希望Anna可以乖乖趴在自己怀里不要再去折磨自己的欲望了。  
“Elsa！”看见姐姐对自己伸手，Anna欢呼着蹦进Elsa怀里。自己冰凉软哒哒的小兄弟就压在Elsa的腹部，刺激的对方浑身颤抖。“姐姐好温暖啊。”Anna像小时候一样窝在姐姐可靠的怀里。  
Elsa一边把被子拉好一边近距离观察着趴在自己胸口的妹妹。原本小麦色的肌肤在雪花纹的影响下变得几乎惨白，鼻翼的几点雀斑倒是更加明显了。白色发丝参杂在红棕之中，占据超过一半的量，好在没有继续增加。还在成长期的Alpha似乎在第一次易感期之后迎来了再次发育，稍微打量一下就会发现不过三个月的时间Anna个头似乎又拔高了不少，脸上的肉也消了不少，孩子气少了许多，身形更加纤细有力。不过从Anna额头沿着眼角蔓延到肩膀的幽蓝微光在提醒Elsa，自己的亲妹妹是因为什么才不得已趴在自己怀里。  
“Anna你这样冷下去也不是办法。”Elsa一只手环着Anna的腰轻轻拍抚着，大脑飞速旋转起来思考解决问题的方法。  
最直接快捷的就是自己强硬的让Anna穿好衣服带去公司的实验室里做检查使用特效药缓解。但是不够安全。  
“Elsa会帮我热起来的，对吧？”不知道是不是因为寒气的影响，易感期的第一阶段Anna快速通过了，但思维方式却更接近小时候。简单来说更粘自己了。  
这种情况Elsa实在不放心把Anna带去实验室，且不说这幅模样被外人看到了会发生什么。光是那些白色诅咒，Elsa就下定决心要自己一个人帮Anna解决这问题。  
“Anna愿意相信我吗？”Elsa左手捧着Anna的脸颊看着没有被冰晶侵蚀的蓝绿色眼瞳，生出一股怜爱之心。自己亲昵的吻上妹妹的眼睑，右手托住Anna的后脑勺。如同宝物一般把Anna护在怀里，心炽热的跳动着，皮肤泛起兴奋的微红。Anna觉得自己窝在暖呼呼的怀抱里舒服极了。  
“我相信姐姐。”Anna闭上眼睛贴着Elsa的脸颊，虽然不知道接下来会发生什么，不过Anna充满信心的认为Elsa一定会帮自己解决这个问题，自己这个时候只要信任姐姐就好。  
被姐姐亲吻的瞬间，Anna觉得自己大脑有什么东西开始慢慢松动，自己七月中旬那段奇异的经历也在缓慢地扯开易碎的隐藏罩子。被固执的冰压下的记忆在一点一滴的苏醒。  
“Anna……”Elsa嗅着Anna颈间清凉又温和的巧克力信息素，一股强烈的想要倾诉的欲望爆发出来。脑海中打了无数遍腹稿的词句挤在舌尖，就等着放行。可理智和伦理道德还是占据上风，认为还远没到可以任性的时候。自己只能将欲望凝聚成名字一遍又一遍的喊着。“Anna。”我爱你。  
“Elsa？”Anna有些疑惑的趴着，那暗哑的音调自己听得出来Elsa呼唤自己时那浓厚的欲望与渴望。Elsa修长的手指沿着自己的脊骨滑下，掌心揉捏着翘挺的臀部。原本比自己更低的体温现在靠着却变成如同壁炉里燃烧的木炭般温热舒适。“唔……”Anna毫不保留的呻吟出声。自己本就喜欢Elsa，如果顺从可以让Elsa对自己主动Anna会毫不犹豫地献上自己的全部。  
“Anna…”Elsa虽然还无法控制Anna体内的那股力量，但是凭借短暂的亲吻接触自己已知晓要怎么做才能让妹妹恢复正常。而且那件事也只能自己来做。既然如此，没什么好犹豫的。Elsa给自己以安慰，如果因为那该死的伦理而让妹妹发生什么意外那才是真正的得不偿失。  
此时Alpha本能的霸道思维开始影响着Elsa的行为，也为Elsa心里伦理道德的枷锁打上一枚楔子。让原本牢固的壁垒产生一丝裂痕。  
“姐姐，好舒服啊。”Anna抱住Elsa的身体，在对方怀里胡乱的蹭着。Anna可以感觉到自己越是靠近Elsa接触越是亲密自己就越舒服，脑袋里那些像是锁链一样东西就会在姐姐的热度之下慢慢融化。体内的寒气被Elsa的抚摸和揉捏一丝丝的带走，自己的体内似乎燃起了苍蓝色的火焰，需要Elsa的抚摸才能不断升温。  
“Anna，别乱动。”怀里的妹妹不停扭动着身体，让Elsa没办法很好的按照自己的步调安抚Anna。不得已用左手把差点开始活蹦乱跳的红毛狼摁在自己怀里，亲吻着脖颈柔嫩的肌肤。“不乖的话我就要打你屁股了。”  
Elsa废了好大劲才维持着长姐威严憋出这一句威胁的话，话刚说完自己的脸就红了个透。心脏也扑通扑通剧烈跳动着。  
“我很乖的。”Anna低声应和着Elsa，贴着姐姐的脖颈早就听出了Elsa的心虚。被亲吻的肌肤上传来了酥麻的快感，借着自己进入易感期二阶段内心深处对于Elsa无比的信任和渴望，恶性质的跪趴在Elsa怀里，伸长了脖颈又稍微翘起了自己的臀部可以让Elsa更好的揉捏手里的软肉。自己的右手放在Elsa的腰侧不动，整个人呈现出无比顺从的幼犬姿态。就连信息素也向Elsa臣服。“姐姐说什么我都听。”  
“………你真的在易感期吗？”在Anna臣服的瞬间，浓烈的施虐欲掠过Elsa的脑海。自己冷静的把那种情绪踩下丢到自己不要的地方去了。鼻尖划过脖颈靠近Alpha腺体的皮肤，浓郁的信息素刺激着自己的大脑。“我还记得你和我说过你第一次易感期的时候哭的很严重。”  
“因为我第一次易感期的时候姐姐不在我身边啊。”Anna柔顺的卧在姐姐怀里，哼哼唧唧的抱怨着。语气就像在埋冤没有及时陪伴自己伴侣。右手却握住了因为长时间没有被关心而半软的阴茎。“而且……唔…姐姐也没有这样抱着我让我舒服。姐姐这里好热啊。”手掌张开环握住全部，大拇指揉搓着马眼，缓缓上下撸动着。  
“是你体温太低了，Anna。”Elsa被Anna冰凉的手掌刺激到全身起鸡皮疙瘩，自己张嘴叼住Anna脖颈上的小块皮肤来缓解快感。身下的小兄弟倒是很精神的在妹妹的抚摸下快速昂扬起来。微微弹动着散发着热量。  
“唔…姐姐…”被Elsa咬住脖子的Anna意外的兴奋起来，想要让咬住自己的人更过分的对待自己。自己握住阴茎的手不由得用力了一些，加快了滑动的速度。Anna在易感期被一个顶级Alpha咬住脖子还是第一次。“再用力一点，好舒服。”  
不是说易感期的对O会非常依赖吗？怎么自己变成臣服A了呢？Anna想不明白。是因为自己还没有标记Omega吗？  
想到标记，小红狼又不安起来。拱蹭着把自己的脖颈更多的送到Elsa嘴边。嘴里嘟囔着内心深处的渴望“标记我好不好？姐姐…我想要。”  
“Alpha没办法标记Alpha。”Elsa在用犬牙蹭过Anna的脖子后半解脱半遗憾的回复妹妹“你…也不该被我标记。”细长的手指碰触按压着后颈轻微鼓起的一块皮肤，Alpha的腺体就在那下面。被标记的Omega可以利用混合信息素标记自己的A。但是同为Alpha……  
“是可能性很小，又不是没有。”Anna嘟起嘴，哼哼唧唧的伸长脖颈让Elsa更好的安慰自己。  
“Anna……”Elsa没有再说什么，意图用沉默来结束话题。这种时候谈论这种事情未免有些煞风景，Elsa不希望自己的妹妹在焦虑中度过易感期。  
可Anna偏不，自己一边把玩着手里的热物一边坐起来盯着满脸委屈的姐姐。可惜身体的温度并没有因为自己的怒气而有明显的提升。自己挪动身体让些微湿润的穴口蹭着已经完全兴奋的阴茎。想要和固执的姐姐讲道理。  
“我看了很多的文献，只要体质合适就算是Alpha也是可以被标记的。”  
“可是我们并不合适…唔…”Elsa越是想回避Anna的质疑，自己的身体就越是兴奋。标记就像一个敏感词一样不断刺激着Elsa的欲望。这是属于Alpha的生物本能吗？还是自己对于妹妹的欲望呢？  
“不合适我们可以调养啊。为什么不尝试一下呢？”Anna用手撑在Elsa的小腹上，缓慢摆动腰部让小穴流出的透明粘液打湿翘立的肉柱。穴口在蹭过端头的时候敏感的收缩着。  
“你是我的妹妹。我不能…”Elsa也隐约感觉到自己对妹妹的怜爱与依恋，但是被Anna这么直白的提出来Elsa觉得自己脑子快乱成一团浆糊。“你才回来五个月，我觉得你需再考虑考虑。”自己需要足够的时间来想清楚这件事。  
“可你得承认Alpha之间也是有相互标记的可能性。”Anna想要让Elsa接受Alpha也是可以标记Alpha这个观点。“这可是学术界有材料支撑的理论。”感受到姐姐的让步，Anna也不想追的太狠。毕竟是自己的易感期，做太过分了指不定又会发生什么。  
“我会去查论文的。”知道Anna不会再苛求自己的标记让Elsa放松了不少。本来以为自己在妹妹易感期只要像几个月前妹妹安抚自己一样就好了，没想到……“你可别自己乱来。”  
“唔…这就要看姐姐的表现了。”Anna一只手扶着被自己体液完全打湿的阴茎对准自己小穴的入口，腰一点点沉下去“唔…姐姐…这好大啊……”Alpha过于窄小的阴道在容纳Alpha的欲望时总不是那么容易。更何况，Elsa作为顶级Alpha那处完全勃起时的情况即使Omega也不那么容易包裹下。  
“Anna，不要着急慢慢来。”看见妹妹准备让自己进入时，Elsa瞬间就切换了心态。双手握住Anna的腰，挺直腰板让妹妹可以更放松的靠在自己身上而不是用力绞紧下体让自己光是把龟头送进去都困难无比。“放松，别用力。靠在我身上就好了。”  
“唔……姐姐…”被撑大的撕裂感从下体传来，Anna强忍着泪水双手环住Elsa的脖颈，脑袋靠在肩膀上。腰臀慢慢向下，体内肉壁被顶开的陌生感觉让Anna害怕的快要哭出来。“好胀…”  
Anna不敢喊疼，担心姐姐会因此责备自己。Anna希望Elsa可以享受这件事，即使姐姐的本意是为了缓解自己的问题。  
不知道过来多久，几秒钟还是几分钟？终于把Elsa阴茎全部吞入体内的Anna汗津津的趴在对方怀里。下体清晰的撕裂感让自己完全不敢动，过长的欲望顶到自己尚未完全发育的子宫口带来钝痛的快感。  
“Anna你还好吗？”Elsa焦急的等待着怀里急促喘息的Anna抬头看自己，虽然被亲妹妹包裹住的感觉爽到要直接射出来。不过同为被Alpha进入过的A，Elsa很清楚Anna现在一点都不舒服。自己只能轻轻拍着Anna的后背安抚着，等待妹妹适应自己的进入。  
趁着这个机会，Elsa仔细的观察了一下Anna的身体情况。白色的发丝比开始少了不少，是情况正在好转的表现。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎留言讨论 Nokk为您提供咨询服务


	21. 二次易感期3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车真的费神

“我没事，嘶…”Anna有些艰难的动了动腰，身下就传来一阵撕裂感强迫自己的身体本能的弓起腰缩起脚趾，靠在Elsa胸口缓解疼痛“姐姐这里太大了，还不太习惯。”  
“这里没有发育完整，是会不太适应。”Elsa尽量找比较温和的词来安慰妹妹，不希望Anna听出自己还希望有下一次的想法。“过一会就好了。”伸手揉捏妹妹小巧的乳房，大拇指和食指夹住因为快感而挺立的粉色乳头。手感很好。  
“唔……Elsa…”在Elsa手指的刺激下，Anna觉得自己那处流出了更多的体液在润滑进入自己体内的肉柱，开始忍不住提起自己的腰又受不了的做回去。内壁不受控制的收缩着，似乎想要把什么压榨出来一般。  
“Anna，别着急让我来。”被妹妹体内快速挤压的肉壁刺激到差点射出来的Elsa咬紧牙关才克制住那股冲动。Anna体内过于温暖舒适了，虽然现在还不是那么润滑但随着呼吸和兴奋感小幅度收缩的肉壁让Elsa产生了极大的占有欲。  
一边低头舔吻着Anna敏感的脖颈，双手托住妹妹的翘臀抬起来一些。“今天…你应该乖乖享受。别乱来。”自己慢慢挺起腰，把滑出来的阴茎又送回妹妹体内。  
湿热的气息打在胸口化开身上的寒气，Anna舒服的哆嗦着嘴里发出幸福的呻吟“姐姐…”自己扬起头急促深呼吸的同时把脖子送到Elsa嘴边。“好舒服啊，里面好胀啊……唔…”  
“……唔。”Elsa被Anna的话刺激的又兴奋又害羞，忍不住咬上Anna的耳垂用犬齿厮磨着“谁教你这些话的。”说出来不觉得害羞吗？不经意间Elsa渐渐加快自己腰部的速度。  
“没有…唔，真的好舒服啊。”Anna胡乱的晃着脑袋，蹭着抱住自己的人。腰臀被姐姐紧紧抱住，想要自己控制速度都做不到。只能由着姐姐一下又一下戳进自己越来越湿的小穴，内腔一点点被撑开的感觉既可怕又兴奋。“姐姐…进来了。”  
“别说了…”Elsa耳朵通红的咬住Anna小巧的耳垂，可腰部的速度一点都没减少。觉得自己除了猛烈的羞耻心发作外还有非常轻微的占有欲在被Anna喂大。  
Elsa可以听到除了急促的呼吸声之外还有轻微带些粘腻的啪啪水泽声，像兴奋剂一样刺激着自己的五感。  
“姐姐的好胀啊。”Anna感觉到自己习惯了Elsa粗大的肉柱进出自己身体的幅度，下体的撕裂感也渐渐被进出的快感取代。内壁不断加快速度收缩着，似乎想要在第一时间就得到什么。自己把手放在Elsa肩膀上，利用自己体位的优势开始加快摆动的速度。  
“Anna…太快了！”Elsa被妹妹突如其来的速度给激红了眼，自己几乎是憋着一口气克制住自己不对Anna肆意放纵的欲望。但是抵不过第一次进入湿滑微凉的小穴，里面分泌的体液就像媚药一样刺激着自己的阴茎不断胀大，把Alpha的穴道撑满。  
Elsa看着因为快感而流出几滴泪水的Anna，既心疼又兴奋。手忍不住用力揉捏起来，下体拍打飞溅出的体液把尾骨附近的肌肤都打湿了。明明是一个Alpha，身体却也能分泌出如此多的水液。Elsa内心隐秘的占有欲又膨大了几分。  
“唔……姐姐。”Anna的身体被Elsa狠狠撞击着，每次硕大的龟头都顶在自己娇嫩的子宫口带来麻钝的快感。薄薄的肚皮凸起一个不太明显的弧度。“姐姐在我身体里，好幸福啊……”自己下意识的用右手抚摸起小小的腹部。  
“Anna！”被妹妹突如其来的动作刺激到的Elsa下意识狠狠把自己身体撞向Anna，快感像鞭炮一样从脊骨炸开。自己狠狠的把Anna抱在怀里。阴茎还没来得及成结，就堵在被撞的微开的子宫口上迅速的射了出来。大量的粘稠液体一波又一波的喷洒在还未完全发育的子宫内。  
“………啊。”被烫热的精液刺激到几乎说不出话的Anna猛烈的弓起身体，内壁剧烈紧缩挤压着火热的肉柱收缩着想要获取更多，颤抖着疯狂吸收从体外注入的难得热量。失去了几分钟的意识。  
Elsa抱着Anna，轻喘着。或许是自己好几个月没有释放的原因，又或许是自己第一次。Elsa在Anna体内断断续续射了好几分钟，直到妹妹悠悠转醒看着因为体位和腹中液体而微微鼓起的小腹发呆时才结束。  
“Anna…你还好吗？”待在Anna身体里的Elsa不想把自己抽离那个温暖的地方，只能找借口开始观察妹妹的情况。  
“好烫…嗯……”Anna无意识的说起肚腹的感受，右手摁了一下鼓起的小腹。被挤压开的液体刺激着Anna小声的呻吟起来“姐姐的量好多啊。”  
“…因为很久没有…”Elsa看见妹妹头发上的白丝消减了不少而放松很多，扭扭捏捏的回答起妹妹的问题“Anna你会不会不舒服？”虽然自己那里泡在微温的混合体液里很舒服。  
“不会啊。”Anna无力的靠在Elsa怀里，觉得被姐姐上真是太舒服了，而且身体也没有开始那么冷了。是因为什么呢？“Elsa很温柔的，而且我身体好多了。”  
“Anna没有受伤就好。”Elsa拍拍Anna的臀部以示安慰，下意识揉捏时因为湿滑的体液而擦过浸满液体的后穴。引起Anna小小的呻吟。“唔…那里还没清洗呢。”  
“我只是不小心…”听出妹妹言外之意的Elsa涨红了脸，准备把自己的欲望拔出来给妹妹清理身体时却发现随着自己动作流出的体液并不很多。即使轻轻挤压Anna腹部，粘稠的白色液体也没有太多流出来。  
Anna倒是不在意的蹭蹭Elsa的脸颊“还没有结束也不着急现在清理吧，姐姐。”  
Elsa知道，今天晚上又得加餐了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二辆车到此下高速啦 以后的车要控制距离了，四五百公里跑起来真伤神 随心开起来更舒服


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慢慢走剧情

被妹妹缠着不放的Elsa在自家别墅里陪妹妹度过了充满意外的三天。明明白色诅咒和释缓剂敏感症在第二天早上就完全结束了，但活泼好动充满精力的小Alpha仗着自己在易感期任性撒娇。每天挽着自己的手不放，离的远一些小嘴一撇嘴一嘟，蓝绿色的眼瞳就湿漉漉的望着自己。嘴里还时不时发出奶狗般的呜咽，看着就让人忍不住抱在怀里。到了晚上就粘在身上哼哼唧唧的要做，Elsa拒绝的词还没说半个，Anna就啜泣着开始检讨自己。面冷心热的Elsa哪受得了这个，只好一边哄着妹妹一边由着自己的欲望把人干的嗷嗷哭。  
好在到了星期天易感期结束后小家伙自己回过味来，自己乖乖起床在厨房做早餐。  
Elsa想去帮忙都被Anna红着脸从厨房里赶出来了“Elsa在饭厅等着就好了，我不能再让你……”  
看着忙里忙外的妹妹，Elsa半享受半欣赏的看着。透过窗户洒进来的阳光晒在身上暖烘烘的，Elsa难得趴在餐桌上听着培根在平底锅里发出滋滋的声响。不知不觉中Elsa在规律轻快的早餐声中加入浅眠，等Anna把土豆泥培根三明治，燕麦牛奶和玉米沙拉放在梨木托盘里带到饭厅时发现自己可爱的姐姐正趴伏着，身体随着呼吸上下起伏。  
“哇哦……”Anna小心翼翼地把早餐放好，蹲在Elsa面前观察起或许是因为自己晚上太过火而精力不足的姐姐。阳光洒在Elsa柔顺的长发上，折射出一种近乎于白的金色。握在掌心便如丝绸般清爽的滑过，Anna爱极了这冰凉的触感。  
“Elsa…”不过姐姐那张漂亮的脸蛋可不能看太久，发出哀鸣和灼烧感的胃在提醒自己早饭得按时吃。“吃早饭啦。”  
Anna呼唤Elsa的声音很小，也很轻柔。  
“唔……”淡金色的睫毛动了动，露出冰晶般透亮的蓝色眼瞳。看到眼下里自己只有不到半步远围着淡绿色围裙的妹妹笑了起来“Anna早上好。”低下头像小时候一样亲吻着Anna的嘴角。  
Anna瞪大了眼睛看着明显睡迷糊了的姐姐，心脏扑通扑通的狂跳着。手指碰着被姐姐亲吻过的嘴角不知道是该站起来好还是一屁股坐在地上好。  
“Anna？”  
“呃…Elsa！”Anna被吓了一跳的蹦起来，看见Elsa正疑惑的看着自己。慌乱之下，Anna拍了拍自己脸颊小跑到Elsa右边坐下把早餐放到姐姐的餐盘里。“我刚刚看你睡着了就想叫醒你，唔…穿这么少直接睡在这会感冒的。”脸红着想要岔开话题，喉咙干的有些发紧。却没注意到Elsa微红的耳尖。  
“以后我会注意的。”Elsa端起淡蓝色的杯子喝了一口燕麦牛奶补充了糖分，淡淡的甜味在嘴里扩散。是自己喜欢的甜度。“牛奶很好喝，Anna有做过什么特别的处理吗？”  
“唔？没有啊，就是…哦Elsa，你不能只喝牛奶。”一口干掉三分之一个三明治的Anna发现姐姐却一口未动“…是我做的不好吃吗？”小心翼翼地抬头看着姐姐。  
“不…我只是。”Elsa有些为难的看着填满了馅料的三明治有些不知该如何下嘴，过满的高度超过了自己教养所允许张开的极限。  
“看我的。”Anna端过姐姐的餐盘，抽了一张纸放在三明治上然后用力一压。“虽然样子没那么好看，但是味道不差的。”  
“谢谢。”Elsa接过被妹妹压缩过的的三明治小口吃起来，混有火腿粒和酸黄瓜的土豆泥和煎得酥脆的培根搭配起来味道正好。  
“Elsa喜欢就好。”几口就把三明治咽下肚的Anna一边喝着牛奶时不时吃几口沙拉欣赏着姐姐吃早饭的美景。并自私的认为这样的Elsa只有自己可以看到。

在Elsa被自己盯到脸通红而害羞到无法吃完早饭之前Anna打开自己的私人终端查看着自己有些什么工作需要处理。似乎是没有正式进入团队工作的原因，自己的邮箱只有一些群发的文件。看不看无所谓。  
私人信箱里倒是有几封表姐和前上司Adam发来的贺电，Anna顺手就回了过去。瞟了一眼还在认真吃早饭的Elsa，偷偷给表姐发了一封私人邮件后捧着杯子趴在餐桌上开始晒起太阳。  
“Anna也喜欢晒太阳？”终于吃完早饭的Elsa看到身边一滩软乎乎的红毛狼忍不住伸手揉起来，蓬松的手感让Elsa爱不释手。  
“嗯。”Anna闭起眼睛享受着姐姐难得的抚摸，身体故意往左边依靠趴在Elsa身上。“太阳晒的可舒服了。”  
“在饭厅晒会感冒可是你说的。”下一秒Anna就被打横抱起来，走到客厅一角靠着豆袋椅躺下。Anna就这样枕着Elsa的大腿沐浴在和煦的阳光下。身上还拉了一条薄毯子盖着。  
“吃完就睡，我会被姐姐养成小肥猪了。”听到私人终端启动的系统音，Anna明白姐姐开始工作了不过是换了个方式陪着自己。  
“你每天都那么大运动量量胖不起来。”Elsa半开玩笑的捏了一下Anna的脸就迅速进入了处理公司各项工作的状态，几乎是凭着本能在安抚怀里的妹妹。  
Anna也乐得有这样一个悠哉的时候靠着姐姐休息来复盘自己易感期那三天的情况。自己有一件事很确定，当自己和姐姐做的足够多的时候一些似乎被遗忘的记忆又回到了自己脑海里。  
那天晚上，在Nokk本体前Elsa对自己说的话Anna一字不落的想起来了。


	23. Chapter 23

Elsa瞄了一眼闭着眼睛窝在自己怀里休息的Anna不由得松了一口气，自己一边心不在焉的扫过那些项目的报告一边思索着公司未来的发展和要如何和Anna保持距离。  
不经意间Elsa又下意识玩起Anna的头发。  
原本Elsa认为自己让Anna回家只要按照计划好的找到机会消去困扰妹妹的问题再保持适当的距离就可以安稳的度过和妹妹同居的每一天。可这美好的计划从开头就被自己的失误给打破了，还让自己…  
想到易感期的自己，Elsa微红着脸晃了晃脑袋。还特意向下看了Anna一眼，似乎已经晒着太阳睡着了。那几天对Anna来说也是不小的体力消耗。  
Elsa已经开始焦虑这个时间段让Anna回来是不是一个合适的决定，或许等妹妹大学毕业后再接回来也行。不过要是不认自己这个姐姐，Elsa光是想到这种可能性就感到十分绝望。Anna是自己唯一的家人，自己无论如何都不能失去这个妹妹。  
但几件如同过山车的突发事件让Elsa除了公司里的大小事务外还不得不分出一些精力去应付和妹妹以及体内那股力量有关的问题。  
自从几个月前的晚上和名为Nokk的系统交流过之后，自己脑海里时不时会出现持续低声吟唱。和私人心理顾问谈过，也在网上找过资料。结果最符合条件的居然某极低地区用来呼喊牛犊的古老哼唱曲。这怎么想都不太正常。  
而且，Elsa看着怀里熟睡的Anna生出一股怜爱之情。稍微把人往自己怀里再搂了搂。自己易感期时期对于体内力量的把控越来越弱了，如果不是因为单次的时间并不总是有三天那么长，自己一定会被曝光抹黑的。想到这，Elsa捏了捏自己的鼻梁缓解焦虑。  
“Elsa？”温暖饱满又带有一些疑惑的声音响起。  
“Anna？”Elsa不自觉皱起的八字眉被Anna轻轻揉开，躺在大腿上的妹妹望着自己眼里满是担忧。  
“老是皱眉毛不好，会长皱纹的。”  
明明是调侃的语句，但Anna却一脸正经地说着。  
“抱歉，我不是有意的。我打扰你睡觉了么？”Elsa无奈的笑了一下握住Anna的手贴在自己脸上蹭着。妹妹温暖的掌心和几天前如冰般寒冷的温度完全不一样。  
“本来就只是想打个盹，没事。”Anna把自己撑起来，用鼻尖蹭着Elsa脸颊回应着姐姐难得的撒娇。  
或许是姐姐易感期快到了。  
Anna一边用大拇指轻抚姐姐的脸颊一边思考着Alpha易感期前期的情绪变化。就像生理期一样，多多少少有些征兆。多半是容易开始不安和出现依赖情绪，根据体质的不同这种情绪变化波动也很大。  
当Anna把软乎乎的Elsa抱在怀里哄着的时候，私人系统的终端响起了一声清脆来信音。让Elsa面无表情地迅速从Anna怀里起身，调出那份邮件看起来。从姐姐严肃的面部表情，Anna得出结论。那份邮件比较重要。  
几分钟后，Elsa看完那封私人邮件并彻底删除。又皱起眉头望着Anna，握住妹妹的手。  
“我很抱歉，Anna。”  
“………所以？”  
“你刚刚来我身边工作就要接下那么重的担子，…可我不放心把这份工作交给别的人。”  
“我很高兴你如此相信我，Elsa”Anna回握住Elsa的手捧在胸口“我会尽我所能全力帮助你的，说吧需要我做什么？”  
“………安全系统。”Elsa缩了缩脖子，声音很小。似乎在谈什么很危险的东西“我需要你利用Nokk核心系统对公司的数据安全系统升级。”但对于收到的邮件避而不谈。  
“没问题。”Anna很坦然的笑起来，Nokk的核心她接触过这不是什么很困难的事情。  
“……你需要直接接触Nokk。”Elsa为难的看着Anna，似乎不希望妹妹答应这份工作。  
“……哇哦。”Anna这会儿是真的感到吃惊了，不是因为自己要去接触Nokk而是“Elsa你居然愿意让我做这份工作。我还以为你会自己上呢。”  
“……不。”Elsa红着脸想要反驳Anna，却发现自己确实想那样做。“我做不到…”  
“做不到？”  
“Nokk指名要你。”


	24. Chapter 24

“指名我？”  
Nokk在Arendelle稳定运转近一个月以来还是第一次指名公司员工。Elsa不敢怠慢，拉起Anna收拾自己的衣着就准备往公司赶。  
“也不能算指名，情况比较特殊。等你到了Havisk实验室就清楚了。”  
换了一件深蓝色正装衬衫的Elsa拉着随意换了件松叶绿短袖的Anna在车库里巡视着，没几秒就在一辆海蓝色的流线型跑车前停下了。手掌用力覆盖在车窗上三秒，门就自动打开。  
“这种设计的车子我只在电影里见过。”Anna看到和自己想象中过于不同的开车方式嘟囔着钻进副驾驶，给自己系好安全带。  
“这辆车我去年定做的，Anna想要吗？”Elsa启动跑车，引擎发出悦耳的轰鸣声。思考了一下妹妹可能会喜欢什么车。  
“我…更喜欢房车。”Anna不着调的回答Elsa，觉得那种边玩边休息的方式非常自由。  
“好啊。”Elsa驾驶着跑车安稳的开到公路上向实验室疾驰，每次都掐着时间略过红绿灯。“等下周有空我陪你车厂看车吧。”  
“呃…不我只是说说不一定真的要买啊。而且房车也不便宜。”Anna有些慌乱的想阻止为自己花钱的姐姐，为什么这个时候Elsa对自己百强必应呢？Anna想不明白。

“Nokk不能搬到总公司里吗？”  
从停车场出来后，Anna小步跟在Elsa身后。低声询问起来。自从Nokk核心被破解之后，按照公司之间的合约Nokk的所有权是归属Arendelle。而Havisk实验室是Arendelle和科罗纳公司合作开发的。从安全角度来说，Nokk放在这有些危险。  
“这是最安全的地方。”  
走到了熟悉的工作室门口，Anna撇了撇嘴。那天晚上的事还没和Elsa谈呢。这地方怎么就最安全了。  
“走吧，Anna。”Elsa在触摸屏上划拉了几个复杂的手势又进行虹膜识别后，明显被加固的门缓缓拉开。  
Anna吃惊地走进办公室，里面的陈设已经和自己工作时完全不一样。所有的工作隔间被拆卸，脚下的地板全部换成了紫荆木。房间右侧大半的空间放置着一堆红枫叶和白银色泽的立柜，里面放了不少硬壳书。  
“这…怎么变成这样了？”  
最让Anna吃惊的还是存放Nokk的那个房间。透过玻璃可以看到依然巨大至少有五人高的机械几乎是无声的在地运转着，裸露在外的金属材料上雪花的花纹依然闪烁着幽蓝的光芒。不过当Elsa牵着Anna的手第一次走进保管库里时，才发现整个房间似乎可以听到非常非常轻微的海浪声。  
“这算是让Nokk为Arendelle工作的…工资吧。”Elsa看着Anna苦笑了一下，领着妹妹走到机械的左侧。那里有一块类似输入端的平整界面，黑色的金属像冰一样光滑。上面闪烁着工整简单的符号。“当我们…工作组一周前决定使用Nokk来优化公司系统时就出现了各种程序上的问题。现在…”  
Elsa看了Anna一眼，陪着对方走近去观察那些符号，等Anna离控制板只有一步距离时那些符号闪烁了几秒就变成了现代文字在光滑的界面闪烁着。  
“Kai先发现了这个问题…”Elsa握住不知所措的Anna的手“不过也有可能是Nokk让Kai发现的。”希望Anna不要被吓到了。  
“是因为这个原因，所以才说是指名我吗？”Anna紧张的回握Elsa的手，感到姐姐的大拇指在摩挲自己的手背时放松了一些。可看着那面板上的文字又觉得背上的汗毛都立起来了。  
漆黑的面板上明明白白闪烁着  
Anna·Arendelle Iduna之女

“Anna你也可以不接受。”  
Elsa紧张的观察着Anna的表情，几个月前妹妹被Nokk蛊惑的事她还没忘呢。  
“可……是它，它需要我？”Anna有些紧张的把手放在面板上，像Elsa用力按压跑车窗户一样。希望可以得到点反馈。  
就在Anna说完话的瞬间，面板和眼前机械像迷雾般散开。露出黑洞洞的入口，刚好容得下姐妹俩并肩同行。里面似乎有微光闪烁。  
“……Elsa。”  
Anna不安的扭头望着自己姐姐，紧张到声音都有些干涩“这算是邀请函？”  
“……我也是第一次见到这种情况。”Elsa皱着眉头观察起这奇怪的变化，想要和对方交流却发现对方一直在默默地注视自己。像审视者一般。  
不想错过机会的Anna既害怕又好奇“可以陪我一起去吗？”如果姐姐愿意陪自己一起的话就不会害怕了。可万一…让姐姐受伤了呢？“当然我一个人进去也没问题！”  
“Anna。”Elsa温柔的望向紧张到拽住衣角的Anna，举起十指交握的手在妹妹眼前晃了晃。“我保证，我会一直陪着你。”牵着Anna慢慢走近Nokk内部。  
在Nokk完全闭合前，姐妹俩听到了很短促的'咻''咻'声，像短促哨子声又像风笑起来的声音。  
眼前的一切都亮了起来。


	25. Chapter 25

眼前是一片明亮的森林，细长笔直的阔叶木几乎要顶到天空。抬头望去，上方是一片浓厚的云雾。明亮的光线透过云雾把森林照的亮堂堂。但是仔细观察就会发现，那些白色的浓雾中有不少蓝色光点像冰晶一般闪烁。  
“Elsa，你…进来过吗？”  
眼睛过于正常的景色让Anna心里产生了巨大的恐惧，说话的时候嗓音都在发颤。这里和外面看到的太不一样了。  
“……没有，我也是第一次进来。”  
Elsa催动体内的那股力量试图让自己冷静下来，可不管怎么观察自己和Anna看起来都像是误入了一片奇怪的森林，而不是巨型机械内部。  
“我…我们先观察周围，看一下有没有出去的线索。我们能进来也可以出去。”  
“你说的有道理，Elsa。我们可以…嘿，你瞧瞧！”  
Anna小心翼翼地在铺满红叶的柔软土地上挪动步伐，一边仔细观察附近的树木。有了不小的发现。  
“这些树…它们是被模拟出来的。”  
当Anna用手指想要触碰树干的时候，手指直接穿过白色树皮。看着自己的手可笑的横在树中间，手收回来树又变成原样了。  
“如果Nokk会说话我都不会怀疑了。可如果它会说话为什么不自己和我聊呢，偏偏要把我们带进这个奇怪的地方。”  
“或许，它有自己的目的吧。Anna，我们得尽快找到Nokk，在这里待的越久对你越不安全。”  
“当然，我们……”  
Anna调高了眉梢盯着紧张兮兮绷直脊背的Elsa。  
“wait，什么叫对我不安全。你呢？”她不希望Elsa又一次把所有责任压在自己身上。“你说过会陪着我的，不是吗？”  
“………我，我只是…”  
没等Elsa把话说完，站在空地争执的姐妹俩就被一股飓风卷起在空中后消散。Elsa一把拉过Anna抱在怀里跪立的降落在松软的土地上。Anna眼尖的发现姐姐鞋边的土地有少许的冰晶出现。  
“Elsa！你的膝盖没问题吗？我们似乎是从好几米高的地方掉下来。”  
“没事，这的土地很软缓冲了不少。而且，我们没时间再聊天了。”  
Elsa的手往前一指，Anna顺着姐姐的手指看过去。眼前是一团熊熊燃烧的紫色火焰，在风的鼓动下指向森林深处。  
“我们不去都不行了。”

“我们走了多久了？”  
“五分钟。”  
“可实验室的距离我们三分钟就可以走完了！Nokk这样做对我们有什么好处？”  
Anna话音刚落，身边的风景就骤然消失。变成了一片沙滩，脚底下全都是蓝到近黑的棱形细小冰晶，散发着丝丝寒气。海洋像镜面一般平静，只有非常小的海波打在沙滩上。唯一光亮来源便是天空中的一轮圆月，银色的月光洒在海面和沙滩上，像一层轻纱。  
“………这。”  
Anna吃惊到说不出话来，下意识的望向Elsa。却发现自己的姐姐皱紧眉头看着海面。  
“Anna，后退。”  
呼喊自己的声音无比冷静，好像这场景见过千百遍一般。  
“Elsa……”  
Anna刚想问些什么，就发现自己一个人孤零零的站在靠海的沙滩边上，眼前站着一匹由水构成骏马。眼睛直勾勾地看着自己。Anna觉得手上有些奇怪的感觉，但恐惧让Anna不敢移开视线。只能用手拽着试图挣脱，但下一秒飘进耳朵里的嘶鸣声让Anna的视野开始变暗。耳边响起了强烈的充满恐惧的呼喊自己的声音  
“Anna！”  
没等自己转过身看着飞奔而来的人，就失去意识一头栽在冰凉的海水里。

Anna觉得自己做了一个梦。  
看见自己躺在姐姐怀里，姐姐抱着自己泪流满面的喊着自己名字。身边的空间都被冰霜冻结。然后再远一点的地方有好多大人躺着，鼻子里满是粘稠的铁锈味。那些人Anna看不清，只能回过头去看躺着姐姐怀里的自己，小小的像六岁的自己。  
“Anna！”  
“Elsa……”  
耳边响起熟悉的呼喊，Anna无力的睁开眼睛，看到啜满泪水的冰蓝眼瞳正看着自己。想要抬头却发现脑袋沉的不像话，自己只能费力的抬起手臂，用拇指拭去Elsa眼角的泪水。  
“别哭姐姐。”自己扯出一抹微笑想要让Elsa也笑起来。可Elsa只是一愣，就把自己紧紧抱在怀里无声的颤抖着。冰凉的泪珠滑过胸口。  
Anna不知道自己发生了什么，只能一下又一下极为缓慢地安抚着Elsa。听着轻缓的海波声，Anna觉得自己又快睡着了。  
虽然太阳穴还是有些钝痛，但Anna下意识地哼起了母亲留下的摇篮曲。  
才哼了几句，Elsa就把脑袋从妹妹怀里捞起来。用袖子擦掉眼泪，担忧的看着怀里的Anna。就好像自己是个易碎品似的。  
“Elsa我没那么脆弱。”  
Anna靠在姐姐的肩上嗅着甜甜的牛奶味信息素，感觉好了不少。  
“可是……”Elsa犹豫着想要说什么，却不知道该怎么说才好。“Nokk它真的没有对你做什么？”  
“Nokk？你是说…”  
哗啦一阵水声，那匹熟悉的水马又出现在姐妹俩眼前。  
“这匹马没欺负我。”Anna闭着眼睛回忆起梦里的场景，琢磨起来“它…Nokk只是让我想起一些事情，让我去…面对…”考虑怎么说最稳妥“面对自己比较害怕的事情。”  
“害怕的事？”Elsa的声音一如往常的冷静，Anna却从怀抱自己手臂的颤抖中感受到了姐姐的不安。  
“嗯，我害怕知道姐姐不告诉我她会魔法的理由。”Anna搂住Elsa的腰，把脸贴在姐姐的脖颈上。像小时候一样撒娇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有什么想法欢迎留言(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加快姐姐解放自我速度 想快点开小车

理由。  
Elsa听到Anna的身体一僵，喉咙发紧。脑子里乱糟糟的，不知道该怎么回复。自己的理由很多也很充分。如果让Elsa一个个列出来，按照逻辑仔仔细细讲清楚，或许Elsa可以出一本厚度极为可观的书籍。可现在。  
“魔法？Anna你怎么会这样想。”Elsa的嗓音干哑到自己都觉得不可思议。这种程度的隐藏，即使是6岁的Anna也会发现姐姐的不对劲。  
“我一直都相信姐姐，打心眼里信任她。”Anna抱着Elsa自顾自的说下去，“从小被送到表姐也好，10年之后再让我回来也好。我…都相信这是为了我好…可是。”  
Anna抓紧了Elsa的衣摆，把脸埋的更深了。  
“我害怕这只是我的一厢情愿。如果Elsa不需要我呢？”  
“Anna？”  
“如果让我回来只是为了…为了某个我不知道事，完成之后再干净利落的把我丢下，那我宁可不要回来！”Anna悲伤的低吼着，扬起头看到了惊慌失措的Elsa。  
“Elsa？”心里的悲伤和不安马上被担心和愧疚所取代，自己小心翼翼地望着姐姐后悔自己说了那么重的话。“我…我不是故意的…我只是…”  
“…………Anna。”Elsa一时不知道该说什么，自己的一意孤行给妹妹带来了巨大的心理负担，但自己却充耳不闻。只想着怎么做对Anna好，却没过多考虑妹妹的想法。可是……  
“……我没法控制自己。”  
那件事已经过去了10年，姐妹之间的信赖没有变。但对于不信的内容却逐渐出现了偏差。  
Anna不相信Elsa会对自己不好  
Elsa不相信自己不会伤到Anna。  
这样的偏差让Elsa每次处理事件后抓住机会就跑的远远的，让自己冷静。  
Elsa不只一次想过如果自己没有那股力量，事情也不会发展到那个地步。事情不会变得那么糟糕，如果自己未曾出生过……  
Elsa咬紧牙关沉默着，想要把那些负面情绪都摁在心里消化。双手抓紧手肘。  
“Elsa！”Anna抓住Elsa的肩膀，强硬的分开姐姐下意识自我保护的姿态。虽然自己心里也舒服但必须耐住寂寞把姐姐哄好，不然被Nokk刺激到快要哭出来的总裁大人万一脑袋一热躲到什么天涯海角，自己想要去追可是真的不容易。  
“嘿，Elsa。我相信你可以控制的，我可以帮助你。这并不是什么困难的事，只要你相信自己。”  
“Anna……我四年来就没有成功过哪怕一次。”Elsa低落的看着Anna，把每次想要剔除那股力量的失败记在心里。而每次自己磨练自己制作小巧玩具的成功却压在墙角。  
“我们还有很多个四年会一起度过，相信我，我也相信你。”Anna握住Elsa的手放在嘴边亲吻，诚恳的用冰凉的指节抵住自己的上唇。  
请看着我，相信我，需要我。  
我会献上我的一切。

Elsa没有看着亲吻自己指节的妹妹，而是注视海滩边气定神闲窝坐的水马。反射着月光的Nokk悠闲的看着眼前的一切。好像它知道接下来Elsa会回应自己的妹妹，努力尝试去接纳那股力量和感情一般。

“我确实会一点。”Elsa被妹妹亲吻指节害羞到红了耳朵。  
“我可不认为那种力量可是一点儿。”Anna把Elsa拉到自己怀里嗅着身上牛奶味儿的信息素“还有呢？”  
“……我不想伤害你，Anna。”  
“你不会伤害我的，我知道。”  
“……你还知道什么？”  
Anna愣了一下没想到姐姐会继续问下去。  
“嗯……我还知道。”不过自己很快想到了答案  
“你爱我。”


	27. Chapter 27

“这…不算。”Elsa脸红透了，捂住自己妹妹的嘴。不想再听到什么让自己羞耻到快要晕过去的话。  
”我爱你。”  
Anna想都没想就接上了之前的话，认真的看着Elsa。  
“……唔。”  
Elsa知道Anna的意思，不安的缩了缩身子想用血缘关系来反驳，却悲伤的想起血亲之间的婚姻是合法的。不知道是因为什么原因让这项法律通过，Elsa对此感到不安又微妙的高兴。  
“总之先试着和Nokk对话吧。”  
无法拒绝Anna的Elsa只能生硬的转移话题。“看看它指名要你是为了什么。”  
明白姐姐接受自己的爱意后，Anna扶着Elsa站起身，跟在Elsa身后走近乖巧站立在海边的Nokk。Elsa将自己的手掌放在水马的脑袋上，感觉自己像是在摸固态水。瞬间携带大量信息的意识在两人的脑海中迅速闪过，巨大的信息量让两人痛苦的闭上眼睛来缓解吸收。等大脑完全接受信息后，睁开眼睛回过发现自己居然回到了实验室中。眼前巨大的机械闪烁着欢快的蓝色光芒。  
“Elsa…刚刚的…”  
Anna不确定的望向明显也是刚刚才回过神的Elsa，眼神看起来还是有些迷茫。  
“或许是它传递信息的方式吧。”  
Elsa晃了晃脑袋，发现有些记忆如同刻印在大脑中一般想忘都忘不掉。有些焦虑的用手抓了抓头发。  
“这些数据。”Anna坐在冰凉的地板上，闭上眼睛快速闪过那些全新的记忆。和印象中的一致，这是属于Nokk的有关安全系统的特殊加密程序。信息量极为庞大。  
“居然直接打包发到我的脑子里，它就不担心我们的大脑会被烧坏吗？”Anna站起身忍不住吐槽起眼前这个过分的打工仔。  
“没有发到你的大脑里，Anna。”Elsa看着假装生气想要拍拍零件解气的妹妹笑了起来。“你摸摸自己的右耳垂。”  
“嗯？右耳垂？摸这里干什么？。”Anna一边说着一边伸手去摸自己的耳垂，手指碰到一颗冰凉的棱形物体。  
“你用镜子看就明白了。”  
Elsa踌躇了一下，皱起眉毛，握紧拳头深呼吸了好几次。手里亮起蓝色的光芒，没几秒一个长方形的镜子就出现在Elsa手里。  
“Elsa，你真的是魔法师！”  
Anna吃惊的从姐姐手里接过两个巴掌大的冰凉冰晶镜，握在手里颇有份量。镜子背面还有一些雪花花纹。“这镜子真漂亮了，Elsa你是不是什么都可以做出来？”  
“不…只是和冰有关的…Anna你先照镜子。”  
“啊，好。我先看看…”  
按捺住激动的心情，Anna举起镜子在里看到了自己耳垂的样子，上面有一个小小的棱形带有水滴雕刻的耳钉。  
“这……”Anna不可思议地看着Elsa，却发现自己姐姐左耳垂上也有和自己一样的耳钉，上面也是水滴雕刻。  
“这是Nokk用来和我们联系的终端。”Elsa走近Anna，伸手摩挲着妹妹柔软耳垂上冰凝结而成的物体。  
“所有的信息都存放在这？”Anna自然的将手盖住Elsa的手，看着愁眉不展的Elsa。想要将Elsa的不安抚平。  
“水有记忆。Nokk，它可以将我们需要的信息压缩在这里。”Elsa可以感受到耳钉上的魔力，眼神又暗淡了几分。  
Anna可以感觉到一股非常非常细微的力量在通过耳钉进入自己身体。  
“Elsa我不会仅仅因为这个耳钉就影响到我的身体。相信我，好吗？”  
“如果我能……”  
“那你至少得告诉我十年前发生了什么。”  
Anna把手放在姐姐的手腕上温柔的提示着“这是我们要一起面对的事情。不是吗？”  
“Anna，我现在还不能。再给我一点时间，好吗？”Elsa求饶似的望着自己亲妹妹，希望能获得Anna的谅解。  
“不能现在说，是因为你爱我？”  
“我当然爱你…不等等？什么？”Elsa说完才发现自己被妹妹套了话，腰直接被高兴的年轻Alpha环住捞起来抱着在原地转圈。“Anna放下我。”  
“你爱我！”Anna的绿眼睛亮噗噗的，把转了好几圈的Elsa放下。身子兴奋的向前伸，好像不被拴住就要蹦过来再把人抱在怀里蹂躏一般。  
“我承认我爱你，可……”  
看到妹妹傻笑的脸，Elsa的心情也好了不少。不过还是想把话说完，但是  
“姐姐，我是很认真的喜欢你。我也非常爱你，请问可以做我的女朋友吗？”  
“我还以为你会直接求婚。”被妹妹奇怪的直球惊到，Elsa忘记了拒绝。  
“我考虑大学毕业后求婚的。”  
“理由？”Elsa觉得先把妹妹的逻辑摸透了再拒绝会更稳妥一些。  
“那时候要孩子更好一些。”  
“Anna！”  
Elsa涨红了脸喊着妹妹的名字。果然兴奋过头的Alpha什么话都说的出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有什么想法欢迎留言(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 骨科特权

“Anna现在我无法回应你。”Elsa和Anna保持着一定的距离，不会太远看不清人脸上的表情又不会太近让Anna可以一下抓住自己。自己的左手死死抓住右手的衣袖，控制住心里不安的情绪。“这件事，我需要时间来考虑。”  
Elsa一字一句的把话说出来，觉得自己被一种奇怪的感觉梗的脖子发麻，又觉得胸口有口气堵在那里上不去也下不来。  
“当然，这事很重要。需要时间好好考虑。”Anna看见了Elsa的窘迫，不再靠近姐姐压迫对方。心里高兴着姐姐没有直接回绝自己。觉得没有被回绝就是阶段性胜利。  
虽然也有可能就这样一直吊着自己也说不定。不过总比斩钉截铁的拒绝自己要好一些吧，大概。  
“Nokk的事这算是搞定了？”Anna决定扯开话题让Elsa不再陷入困境选择中，不然今天晚上就要被赶回宿舍睡觉了。自己还想在家里多待一个晚上呢。  
“嗯，以后有什么事情Nokk都会通过这个终端和我…我们沟通。”Elsa有些心不在焉地捏了捏耳垂上的冰晶，那东西摸起来凉凉却意外的柔软。反刍着那匹马传到耳钉上的信息，信息量过多让自己太阳穴有些胀痛。心里的不安也一直没有散去。  
我们的耳钉看起来就像情侣款。  
这话Anna没有说出来，只是在心里默默的想了几遍。下意识摆弄起手里的私人终端，看着传输进来的大量数据想到了一件很可怕的事。  
“那就是我一个负责整个公司的安全系统更换工作？”想到这件极为可怕的事，Anna突然觉得自己的秀发要快速离家出走了。手指插到头发里很不要面子的搅动起来，活像知道离死线只有一天但是程序连框架都没搭好的悲惨程序员。  
“Nokk会负责绝大多数的运算，Anna你只需要…嗯。”看到焦躁的揉起脑袋的Anna，Elsa内心涌起一股保护欲将自己纠结的烦恼和不安盖过。慢走几步来到妹妹身边，伸手安抚起来“你只需要按照公司的需要搭建好程序和Nokk一起工作就行。”  
Anna就像拿着详细说明书和工作须知的建筑师，只需按照说明书里的步骤操作搭起程序积木就可以得到理想中的东西。  
“……这真的不是在作弊吗？”如此庞大的运算速度和现实模拟能力，仅仅用在Arendelle上。总觉得有一种自己是在用人工太阳做烧烤的奢侈感，充满了不真实的感觉。  
“代价就是我们必须对此严格保密。”Elsa捏了捏Anna的脸颊。“当Nokk被发现的时候开始就没有回头路可走了。”  
“与其让他人研究不如放在自己手里保养么。”Anna嘟起嘴回击着Elsa的捏脸行为，不认为那只怪脾气的水马会乖乖让其他人研究。不把那些研究机构折磨到惨不忍睹或许是不会收蹄的。  
同时Anna觉得自己啥时候有空是得好好找Nokk谈谈，不能因为这会成为了打工仔就拼命压榨自己这个才刚刚转岗的小可怜。  
“至少在我们这里Nokk会…比较守规矩。明天我会让Kai把完整的任务书发给你。”  
身体开始发热的Elsa想了想，就牵起Anna的手向外走去，也不管妹妹还有多少问题想问自己。决定先离开这个冰凉的仓库让自己冷静下来才是最好的方法。  
“Elsa…”看着面无表情但是呼吸明显加快的Elsa，Anna小步凑到身边。结果下一秒Elsa就死死拽住自己的手腕，身子僵硬的难以行走。牙齿在轻微的打颤。  
“Anna…”Elsa声音颤抖着，用上自己全部的克制力才没有让泪水滑落脸颊。“我……”  
Anna想起了Elsa和自己一样作为释缓剂不耐受的群体，易感期的到达时间和自己的间隔很短。  
“我们现在就回家。”Anna不再多说一个字，捞起姐姐公主抱避开实验室里的人跑回停车场。把Elsa在副驾驶放好确认安全带系稳后直接抄进路回家。

回到家后，Anna熟练的把已经哭成泪人的Elsa放到床上。把卧室的窗帘拉上之后就走到床边坐下动手解开Elsa的衬衫，手伸进衣服里向后摸索手指稍微动一下内衣的扣子就被年轻的Alpha轻松解开。  
“姐姐，我们换衣服好不好？”Anna换上一种特别温柔的语气哄姐姐换衣服，但是完全陷入易感期哭唧唧的Elsa小幅度晃着脑袋就是不让Anna给自己换衣服。  
“不要…Anna…”担心妹妹会又一次离开自己的Alpha不要面子的抓住对方的衣领把脸埋在对方新买的T恤里，大滴的泪珠打湿了松叶绿的棉质布料。“不要离开我…”  
“我只是帮姐姐换衣服，一步都不会离开的。”Anna把自己的嗓音放的又轻又柔，手温柔又迅速的把Elsa的衬衫和淡蓝色内衣脱下随意丢到地毯上。让Elsa换上自己放在床头宽松又舒适的睡衣。姐妹俩的身高差让Elsa穿起来正好。  
衣服上属于Anna的信息素此时正意外的起到了安抚Elsa的作用，Elsa渴望把自己埋在充满了巧克力味的衣服里。Anna不清楚这是什么情况，只得抽出一只手把事情说了个大概给表姐发过去解疑。顺手把姐姐的裤子给扒了盖上被子。  
也不是说到了要睡觉的时间，而是在易感期的Alpha由于不安会进入一种类似于筑巢需求的状态。原本这项任务是要被A标记过的Omega来协助完成。可现在只能由Anna贡献出自己的衣物和身体来满足身处易感期每个细胞都胀满了不安的Elsa。  
对此Anna感到十分满意。

就这样Anna陪着一直在默默啜泣的Elsa躺在床上，把蜷起身子的姐姐抱在怀里一下又一下的抚摸着脊背，一遍又一遍的唱着小时候的摇篮曲。才好不容易把整个人粘在自己胸口的人给哄睡着了。  
正好调至静音状态的终端也接到了Rapunzel发来的短信。  
【遗传性性吸引的衍生，同性别血亲之间的特有的信息素效应。如果Elsa在易感期接受了你的信息素，你的信息素对她来讲既是Alpha想要打压的也是Omega希望依靠的。不过影响因素太多而且案例偏少所以一直以来缺少非常明确的理论依据。你们到底做了什么等我这边研究结束后你给我好好聊聊(^_^*)】  
“Elsa……”Anna关闭自己的终端不再去理会各种文件，伸手抚摸着怀里美人柔顺的金色发丝。丝绸般的手感，让Anna爱不释手。淡金的细长睫毛上还挂着几颗泪珠，让Elsa看上去可怜极了，又美丽的让自己移不开眼。Anna换了个姿势让在梦中还皱着眉毛的姐姐更好的贴到自己身上，自己的腿早已被不安的Alpha缠上难以动弹。“我会保护你的。”  
你的脆弱我会全部接纳。


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正篇主要走剧情，番外主要开车。正篇车随缘

或许是易感期的哭泣过于消耗体力，Anna怀里的人沉沉地睡去，完全看不出什么时候会睡醒。Anna抱着姐姐虽然幸福到冒泡儿，可睡不着就是睡不着，只能一边搂着怀里乖乖睡觉的美人一边处理手里的文件顺带整理整理Nokk让自己梦到的那些内容。  
为了信息安全Anna特意用私人改装的非联网终端加密自己整理出来的记录，想到的内容一股脑都写在里面。写完想和记忆打个参照的时候却发现自己对于梦里的事情一点印象都没有，就像被切掉的冰，利落又干净。  
“和那天一样……”Anna嘀咕着，手指绕在自己头发上打转。在没有恢复记忆前，姐姐在Nokk前对自己说的话也是无论如何都想不起来。反而是自己易感期之后受到了什么刺激才完整的想起来“唔…得和姐姐多做几次才能确认啊。”  
自己的话刚刚说完，靠在自己怀里的姐姐就用力抱住自己。似乎是醒了。  
“Elsa你醒啦？肚子饿了吧，我带你下去吃点东西。”Anna快速收拾好终端的文件，确认Elsa的身体情况。看见姐姐害羞的闭起眼睛，脸颊通红的把脑袋埋在自己衣服里。  
“……什么…事要确认，直接问…我。”在妹妹怀里睡了个饱直接把易感期睡到收尾阶段的年长Alpha一醒来就听到了很不利于身心健康的话语，心砰砰的跳着不敢去面对Anna“别再多…了。”自己甚至害羞到不愿把那种话说出来。  
“为什么？”Anna像抱奶狗一样托住姐姐的臀部从床上下来，Elsa下意识地搂住妹妹的脖子，修长的双腿直接绕上Anna的腰固定住。“已经快到吃晚饭的时间了，姐姐晚上想吃什么？我都可以做。”  
“那种事太…反正以后不要再说了，晚饭Anna决定就好。”Elsa空出一只手去捂住妹妹喋喋不休的那张嘴，却被舔了满掌心的口水。  
Elsa可耻的发现，仅仅是妹妹的舔舐自己手心的行为就让自己微妙的兴奋起来。而且自己身下只穿了一条内裤，那里如果再加大反应刺激到妹妹的话后果不堪设想。同为Alpha的Elsa很清楚被唤醒欲望的A有多可怕。  
但，或许是为了照顾尚在易感期的姐姐又或许是其他原因，Elsa内心害怕的事情并没有发生。而是可以按部就班的像一个Omega似的黏在妹妹身上，安静的等待对方做晚饭安静的在对方的帮助下吃完晚饭。整个流程顺利到Elsa怀疑自己是不是还在Nokk的幻境中。  
“Anna，你还好吗？”吃完饭没多久就被Anna抱到阁楼看星星的Elsa十分乖巧的躺在床上，为了不让自己担心Anna一直握着自己的手。但是眼睛从Elsa看星星开始没有离开过闪烁着光亮的终端电子屏。  
“嗯……嗯？Elsa你刚刚说什么？不好意思没有注意到。”  
“……你，明天还有课，早点休息吧。”  
“没事，明天下午才上课还是阿拉丁老师的。没问题。”  
看着Anna一副就算迟到也完全没问题的笑容，Elsa皱起了眉头。“刚刚开学就迟到可不是什么好学生该有的行为。”  
“可我已经和学院协商好了，我是保送进学校的嘛。专业课可以不上，只要考试成绩保证在90分以上就没问题。”  
“那刚才的……”Elsa想不明白，如果不上学校的文件。公司的文件也没有整理好。还会是什么事让这个好动的Alpha如此专注呢。  
“………一些私事。”Elsa看到了Anna的眼神游移，心向下一沉，开始不安起来。不过虽然难过也不好太多过问，毕竟有些事是不适合和她人分享的。就像自己和Nokk交流的那些信息一样。  
“嗯，也要注意身体别太累了。”不知道该怎么岔开话题的Elsa只能关心起妹妹的身体健康。  
“当然，我现在可是很注重保养的。”Anna关掉终端，举起手臂摆弄出一个健身手势向姐姐炫耀自己的体格。“反倒是姐姐，看起来稍微有点弱不禁风。”又直勾勾的盯着Elsa看。  
“我的身体很好。”听到Anna的话Elsa下意识地反驳，身子也坐直了去看着妹妹。“我只是…”  
银色的月光从阁楼的顶窗流下，撒在Anna身上。红发间显眼的白色的长发在月光下闪烁着冰晶的光泽。而且看上去明显比几个月前要多了。  
“身材偏瘦。Anna……”  
Elsa觉得自己今天在易感期实在是太好了。

第二天早上七点半，Anna熟练的把手机响了才半秒的闹钟关掉继续睡自己的回笼觉。  
昨天晚上，看星星看到心情很好的Elsa开始和自己聊天，结果聊着聊着Elsa突然就哭了起来。问也只是得到易感期影响的回答，不得已大半个晚上Anna都心疼的哄着焦虑不安的Elsa休息。等把人彻底哄好了天都快亮了，好在自己下午才有课，不然老师对自己的第二印象要降太多了。Anna在闭上眼睛陷入昏睡前伸手摸了一下身边的位置，凉凉的一点温度也没有。

Anna不知道是什么地方走偏了，明明情况一直都不算太差。可那晚之后Elsa开始有意无意地回避和Anna的接触。这种感觉就像跟着路标走结果走到了一个小道里，自己也不知道离出口有多远，路走的对不对。  
同时，当Anna和Nokk一起升级系统时公司里重要的项目一个个落地。Elsa要忙的事情一下子多了起来，连Anna这个实习生都跟着团队飞了好几个城市。忙到两个人都没什么时间去好好考虑那个时候在Nokk前问出的问题。每天都在无梦的睡眠中醒来。  
好不容易忙到10月初，Anna手头上的任务都完成了，自己因为完成系统升级有功而被放假一周。决定找个时间好好和Elsa谈谈，却接到了又一次陪同出行的通知。  
“这次又是什么？”Anna从学校急匆匆赶来坐在姐姐办公室的沙发上里翻看手里的文件，时不时瞄一眼Elsa。发现才几天不见自己姐姐眼底就出现了淡淡的黑眼圈。  
“有一个比较重要的项目需要和埃尔南斯公司合作…现场勘测，你得和我一起去。Anna。”  
“当然没问题，不过这次的合作对象是…我看看。”  
“Hans，那边公司的一把手。也是……协助运回Nokk的合作伙伴。”Elsa皱着眉，似乎很不想说出这个词。  
“我后天就放假了，时间上是没有问题。不过……”Anna注意到合同中有几项条款有些奇怪“为什么会面地点要定在这么偏远的地方？”而且那些地址自己模模糊糊有点奇怪的印象。  
“……我以前去过那附近吗？”Anna自言自语的说着，没注意到Elsa听到自己的话之后惊恐的眼神。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 准备慢慢收设定

Elsa惊恐的眼神也只产生了一瞬就被压下，直接换上一副成熟冷静的长姐表情看着依旧活力满点的Anna。  
“埃尔南斯公司是一家以物流运输为主的大型公司。”  
“这我知道，Nokk就是他们帮忙运回来的吧？”Anna把看完的合同还给Elsa，开始整理自己的书包。“可他们开发新港口和Arendelle关系不大吧？”  
“对方希望和我们进行深度合作，打造特供生产运输链。这次带你去就是进行前期准备的，如果符合标准……”  
“就不应该带我去。”Anna没好气的吐槽着，前几次的工作都是因为带上了自己导致Elsa对项目要求意外的远超其他，板上钉钉的合同都差点儿黄了。  
“董事会希望这项目能谈下来。”Elsa面无表情的看着Anna，手里飞速地转动一只钢笔。  
“哦，那我得好好陪着你一起。”Anna明白了，姐姐不太希望这事谈成。至少这次不允许谈下来。“我们后天出发？”看着Elsa眼神里的疲惫，Anna心疼极了。  
“嗯。”Elsa轻轻点了点头“这两天就别来公司了，好好在学校里上课。”后天的放假之旅可没有在学校里那么轻松。  
“哦～你又要赶我走了，Elsa。”Anna站起身拉长了语调抱了抱身边的姐姐，在Elsa反应过来挣扎前就放开了。扯开一个灿烂的笑容用食指拨弄着自己的右耳耳垂“有什么事情直接和我联系，好吗？我会第一时间赶到你身边的。”  
“你再不出发就要迟到了。”Elsa抓起茶几上的跑车钥匙丢给Anna，下意识掠过Anna最后的话。Anna伸手一捞车钥匙就稳当的握在手心里。  
“不担心我上学校热门？”手里的车钥匙自己熟悉的很，没想到姐姐为了自己上课不迟到居然愿意借给自己阔气的跑车。  
“你上学校热门的事还少吗？”  
“说的也是，我走啦。我明天晚上回家啊，拜拜！”一溜烟的功夫，诺大的办公室就见不到Anna人影了。  
Elsa看着空荡荡的办公室，阳光透过落地窗洒在背上暖烘烘的。自己蜷缩在沙发上，双手捂住脸沉醉在纠结和痛苦之中默默啜泣着。

Anna在车库里找到那辆超跑极速赶回了学校，感谢良好的交通线路没有把自己堵死在路上。阿拉丁老师的专业课Anna踩着铃声走进教室。  
一天的课程结束后，Anna少有的拉上室友娜娜一起在学校的食堂吃晚饭。  
学校的伙食还不错，Anna要了一份肉酱意大利面配炸薯饼。娜娜要了一份牛排套餐。  
“难得你邀请我一起吃饭，发生什么事了？”娜娜用叉子戳了一块胡萝卜放进自己嘴里，思考难得在学校吃晚饭的Arendelle小姐今日为何如此反常。  
“我后天要…出差。姐…Elsa让我这两天好好在学校上课。”Anna用叉子卷起一坨面放进嘴里嚼起来，浓郁的番茄香气让心情好了不少。  
“结果还是因为你姐姐。唔…”风卷残云把牛排吃完的娜娜突然想起了什么“说到你姐，我刚好想起来有人托我送件东西给你，回寝室后拿。”  
“好啊，谁寄来的？”Anna不太在意的随口问起来，自己偶尔会接到表姐家或者是以前同事寄来的小东西。  
“辛巴带来的，那东西是他爸爸…就是我岳父，木法沙老师准备的…”娜娜低下头刻意压低了声音在Anna耳边说着。  
“wait，what？”吃完最后一口面的Anna吃惊到嘴巴都合不拢了。  
木法沙？那不是地理系的老师吗？自己去找Eugene和Moana的时候曾经见过几次。为什么会…  
Anna模糊不清的记忆里，隐约觉得小时候曾经听到过这个名字。而且…  
“我爸爸的朋友，为什么不寄给Elsa…”Anna干巴巴的说着，想到了自己几个月前在Havisk和Rapunzel的谈话。Nokk是他带领的团队发现的。  
“我也不知道，等你看了或许就明白了？”  
“唔………”  
Anna记得，在自己六岁前，那个人是在家里出现过几次还带着一些奇怪的东西。  
Anna嚼着薯饼默默地回想自己小时候的记忆。  
“Anna？”娜娜把手在Anna面前挥了挥，试图让游神的室友回过神。  
“啊，抱歉刚刚在想一些事。我们现在回去吧，饭也吃完了。”  
“不再买点零食吗？”  
“反正食堂有外送，想吃再买就行。”  
“你确定？”这么说着娜娜却是拎起自己的书包端着餐盘向回收处走去。  
“我们快点回去吧。我还想看看是什么东西呢。”Anna克制着自己的好奇心快步走回寝室。因为工作和各种私人原因自己的寝室几乎就是用来睡觉的，闲在房间里看书的时间都没多久。  
才进寝室就一屁股坐在沙发上，书包比较随意的放在地毯上。Anna环顾四周，发现似乎自己不在寝室的这段日子里室友对房间进行了不小的改装。  
“我找找看啊，有了。”娜娜放下书包换上黑色的寝室拖鞋后在一个纸箱里翻出一本硬壳书，书不算太大却颇有厚度。棕色的封皮上印着四个漂亮的棱形图案。  
娜娜直接把书递给Anna。  
“你不和我一起看吗？”Anna接过书考虑和好友一起看。  
“那可是老爸给你的东西，我就不凑热闹了。搞不好好奇心害死猫啊。你自己看完再决定要不要剧透吧，我回书房写作业了。”说完同寝室的Alpha就把书房的门关上表明自己绝不凑热闹的决心。  
Anna盯着书房的门看了几秒，在房间找了一个相对比较舒服的位置坐好谨慎的翻开书的第一页，发现书里夹着一张塔罗牌和手写的精灵考察标题。  
“塔罗牌？这是【命运之轮】？”  
Anna看了一眼手里的牌就开始翻看书里的内容，出乎意料书里全是手写的笔记，字迹非常工整大气。详细地描述了木法沙团队在挪威科考时发现的大型机械和家族藏书中描述的神秘生命体关联的猜想。对于在冰川中发现的【Nokk】的各种猜想也列举了相关例证。  
Anna抓住其中的重点快速翻看完整本书，从中提炼三个重点1、【Nokk】或者说精灵们在几千年就存在过，且每隔一段时间就会进入活跃期。具体原因不明。2、精灵们确实和魔法有关，魔法素质越高的人越容易和精灵交谈。3、精灵会根据所处环境不断进化，让自己在某些方面处于绝对优势方【祖先交谈后获得的情报】。  
书的末尾还有一小段话，是木法沙写给自己的。表示作为魔法落末的家族无法提供更好的帮助，只能利用家族擅长的占星术结合塔罗牌为Anna前进的方向指点一二，希望能够帮助到好友的女儿。  
《也代我向你的姐姐问好，有关Nokk的事情你可以试着问问你的姐姐。他们或许已经交流过了。》  
“我希望有这个机会。”Anna合上书本无奈的陷在沙发里闭上眼睛消化着那些稀奇古怪的信息。  
可还没等Anna缓几分钟，电话又响起来了。来电显示是Rapunzel，自己的表姐。  
Anna想都没想就接通电话。  
“表姐。”  
“这次你接电话挺快的啊，人在哪呢？我这边整理好了你要的消息，还不快快来感谢我！”  
“消息？我现在在学校里。”  
“学校？唔…去我学校实验室待着碰面吧，我一会就到。拜啦。”  
一秒都没耽搁，Rapunzel直接挂断了电话。Anna傻楞楞地看着自己的手机完全没反应过来自己要干啥。放空了将近3分钟，才慢吞吞的把硬皮书放到书包里站起身和奋战在电子系统中的娜娜打了声招呼后晃晃悠悠地荡到实验室门口。  
没想到Eugene已经在那等着自己了。  
“来吃块巧克力吧，这次可是德国货。”小胡子男人看着满脸疑惑和不解的Anna，强硬的把一块坚果巧克力塞在对方手里。  
Anna本能的拨开巧克力的塑料包装吃起来，香甜的口感唤回了自己的思维。  
“我想吃加了葡萄干的。”Anna嘟囔着跟着眼前的人走进实验室，开始有精力挑剔送到手里的巧克力。“坚果的吃多了对嗓子不好。”  
“等你和Rapunzel谈完了再吃也不迟。”地理系的高材生很诡异的笑了一下，在不多的空地上拉了一把椅子让Anna坐下。  
“怎么了……”Anna内心生出少许不安，从见到这个人开始每当他露出这种贱兮兮的笑容自己会遇到很奇怪的事。不过出于礼貌自己还是乖乖坐下了。  
“我之前发的短信你看过吧？”Rapunzel的声音冷不丁的从左边窜出来，高大威严职业的新人研究员站在表妹眼前索要自己的乐子。脸上是和Eugene一样贱兮兮的笑容。“说，你对Elsa做了什么。”  
这话还没落地，Anna就垂着脑袋像打了霜的茄子。焉吧吧的，刚才好不容易提起来一点的精气神就这样被表姐给掐灭了。  
“…我向Elsa告白了，让Elsa很困扰。”Anna的声音小小的，还染了浓浓的委屈。如果不是Rapunzel靠的够近，这话或许就听不清了。  
“……哦。”“哇哦。”Rapunzel和Eugene都脸色一变倒吸一口冷气，互相看了一眼。小心翼翼地问着“Elsa她…还没回应你？”  
“工作很忙…她，我们都没什么时间。”  
“可是你们，周末不在一起吗？”  
“公司最近项目很多，周末都得外出。后天还有工作要一起出差。”  
“唔……我觉得你们可以找个时间再谈谈。”  
“这次一起出差的机会就挺好的，把握住机会你还有希望的。”  
“或许吧。”Anna揉了揉自己的脸，反思起来“当时我…太高兴了就直接说了。但是……我没有充分考虑到Elsa的心情。”Anna能够感受到姐姐那种焦虑的不安又没想到好方法帮助Elsa缓解那种不安。  
“或许我这边的消息可以给你提供一些帮助。”Rapunzel决定不再讨论这个话题，而是把自己收集到的重点抖落出来。“你不久前不是问我为什么你的信息素可以安抚在易感期的Elsa吗？”  
“……是的。”Anna被易感期的问题吸引了注意力，思维渐渐活络起来。“原本我以为Alpha之间信息素是水火不容的。”  
“没有这么严重，如果真的是这样那些只有Alpha的团队岂不是每天都要打架？”Rapunzel不以为然的耸了耸肩，继续说着“Alpha之间，更准确的说是血亲之间同性别的，尤其是同分化性别的会有相互吸引的情况出现。特别是你们这种小时候熟悉，中间分开然后又相聚的。”  
“你是说我对Elsa有好感只是因为这个遗传因素吗？”Anna不满的皱起眉毛，内心又隐隐有些不安。自己对Elsa的爱到底是……  
“听我把话说完。”Rapunzel生气的弹了一下Anna的额头，让容易进入负面思考的小家伙转到正道上来。“这是你能和Elsa和谐相处的要素之一，也是你可以标记的Elsa的要素。明白吗？”  
Rapunzel那张脸都要怼到Anna脸上了，可恍惚的小Alpha只听到了那几个字。  
“我可以标记Elsa？”  
今天的运气还真是好到过分啊。Anna眨巴着眼睛想着。


	31. Chapter 31

“如果你都符合条件要求，想要标记Elsa也不是不行。”Rapunzel双手环抱得意地看着坐在椅子里吃惊的表妹。“我特意分析了那些能够找到信息相互标记的Alpha。无一例外，他们都是曾经陪伴对方度过完整易感期还没有打架的。”  
“我陪Elsa的时候没有打架。”Anna不住的点着头，希望得到更多消息。“还有呢？”  
“我收集到的消息还有两点。”Rapunzel随手抽了一把椅子坐到Anna面前，说出自己总结的结果“一个是需要有信息素相关的性吸引，另一个是要达成临时标记。这是我分析出来的，不一定全面但这三点肯定要。”  
“易感期的时候我和Elsa都很好没打架。信息素吸引，唔我肯定被姐姐吸引了。临时标记的话……”Anna思考着最后一点的完成难度。原本这种东西只是为了缓解Omega发情期不适而存在的。Alpha对Alpha的临时标记，自己出来没想过还有那种情况存在。不过如果临时标记无法成功，正式标记身体接受的可能性也不会大到哪里去。  
“说白了，你得先和Elsa搞好关系再想标记的事。”Eugene不知道从什么地方掏出一沓Alpha易感期分析报告合集塞到Anna怀里，“先把易感期的事情搞清楚了再对Alpha下手。不然被踹下床可别怪我没提醒你。”  
“好…”Anna觉得这种提醒有些莫名其妙，好像Eugene有类似经验似的。不过现在Anna满脑子都是Elsa，没多余的精力去思考别的问题。  
“好，标记的事说完了。”Rapunzel很不自然的咳了一声吸引Anna的注意力。“我们再来谈谈另一件大事。”  
“嗯，大事？”听到这话Anna不由得挺直了脊背，强行把注意力拉回，自己的这位表姐每次说到大事的时候事确实挺大的。  
“Anna，你知道魔法吗？”  
“what？”  
听到Rapunzel话的一瞬间，Anna觉得词句像冰块一样掉进自己的大脑，顺着脊椎滑下。冰凉的恐惧拽住自己的内脏，嗓子干瘪的说不出话“…啊？”脸色变得煞白缺少血色，身体在不自然地颤抖着。  
“Anna，你还好吗？”看着表情瞬间僵硬的表妹，Rapunzel觉得Anna以前搞不好有什么魔法相关的心理阴影。为了尽快让Anna恢复正常Rapunzel指使Eugene把自己的长发直接捆在Anna手上开始轻生哼起Healing Incantation，灿金的光芒从发间绽放。  
“这……”在恐惧恍惚中的Anna愣愣的看着人自己陷在金色光芒中的手说不出话来，似乎有些微的暖意从手掌渗入。“这是什么？”完全没发现自己的嗓音干瘪的吓人。  
“我的治愈魔法。”Rapunzel解开自己的头发，半炫耀的解说自己的力量“不过你的手上没有什么伤，最多就是让你的手上的老茧消失而已。”递给Anna一杯热水“实验室现在没有热可可，用水将就一下。”  
好不容易才从那种无法控制的恐惧中恢复过来的Anna在回想起Rapunzel那句话的时候还是忍不住身体发抖，就好像这句话以前给自己带来不愿回忆的可怕经历。  
“Rapunzel…以后别那么问我，我有点不舒服。”Anna一边小口喝着热水一把把怀里的文件抱的更紧。  
“看来你是知道魔法，但是…我换个方法问好了。你什么时候了解到这事的？”  
“嗯……八月左右吧，和Nokk谈话之后就有点印象了。怎么了？”  
“你的白发。”Rapunzel很认真地看着Anna，“是魔法造成的，你知道吗？”  
“不知道，我还挺喜欢这白毛的。”Anna诚实又心不在焉的把近日明显变多的白色头发绕在手指上转啊转“可…我根本想不起来以前是否有接触过……啊。”  
Anna突然想到了一个可能性。  
“Elsa。”  
自己的姐姐会魔法，那是八月亲口对自己说。虽然自己九月才记起来，但是不影响了解到自己亲姐姐是个会魔法的人这一事实。  
“看来这次的旅行我真的得好好问问Elsa。”Anna捏紧了杯子的把柄默默给自己加油打气。

在学校学习的日子过的很快，当Anna把那些Alpha易感期相关文献都看完之后就到了和Elsa一起出差的日子。因为行程上只是一个三天两夜的短期行程，Anna并没有带上多少衣物。反而是那本木法沙老师送给自己的书加了锁塞到行李箱的底层一起带上Elsa的私人飞机。  
因为偏向私人性质的会面，这次算上Elsa和Anna一起过去的公司人员不超过十人。  
才下飞机，埃尔南斯项目的新负责人Hans就很热情的迎接Arendelle员工的到来。护送到市内事先安排好的高级酒店入住，并且Anna和Elsa别安排到了同一间套房。

“Elsa？你还好吗？”在酒店服务员帮忙把行李放置好后，晚饭前姐妹俩拥有了难得的独处时间。“怎么一直皱着眉头。”  
Elsa从客房服务员离开房间之后就一直愁眉不展地坐在书房的椅子上，手指不停的敲着桌子发出咯咯的声音。  
“啊…没什么只是在思考明天的活动要如何处理。Anna你的心里都放好了？”Elsa在听到Anna的问话后瞬间恢复成原来的样子却没有从书桌前离开。  
“Elsa，你是在担心那个埃尔南斯会对我们不利吗？”  
即使Elsa想要克制，但Anna一眼就看出来了偏移视线蜷缩身体并且明显心不在焉的姐姐有心事。不过Anna不太认为那个40几岁的Alpha大叔会怎么危害到Arendelle，那个人让人印象深刻的只有那奇怪的鬓角。  
“不…”Elsa从椅子上站起来开始在落地窗前踱步，顶层的套房让落地窗的视野变得极好。旁晚的阳光并不刺眼，柔和的洒在羊毛地毯上。  
但像患有刻板效应的狼一样踩着地毯打转的Elsa破坏了这份宁静。“那个人…Hans他非常非常危险，Anna我…我这次不应该带你过来的。”  
“嘿，嘿。Elsa。”听到姐姐又在不停的进行否定的话语，Anna在背包中翻找了片刻大跨步走到Elsa面前将一条紫色披巾围在Elsa肩膀上。“冷静点，有什么想法我们一起讨论好吗？你…你可以和我说说发生什么了。”  
“Anna……”感受到柔顺熟悉质感的Elsa瞬间冷静不少，看着站在自己面前面带愁容的妹妹又生出少许不安。“…我担心我会把这件事搞砸了。”  
“怎么会呢？你一直做的很好，而且。这次我会一直陪着你，像我相信你一样相信自己就好了。”Anna牵起Elsa的手对Elsa露出一个热情又信任的微笑。  
“Anna……”Elsa对着妹妹无奈又释怀的笑了出来。  
“好吧，让咱们换一个地方。”Anna牵着姐姐的手走到客厅的沙发边上坐下，给Elsa开了一瓶气泡水。  
“能和我说说吗，那个鬓角怪是个什么人？我还不怎么知道他呢。”Anna自己随意掰了一块巧克力丢进嘴里。  
“Anna，他的名字叫Hans。是这次项目的最终负责人。”谈到这个人，Elsa又忍不住皱起眉毛严肃地对Anna说着“如果我们想要成功，就不能被他带起节奏。”  
“可他人看起来挺…和善的。呃，带着面具的总负责人？”Anna咯吱咯吱的嚼着坚果巧克力，回想那个人的眼神。是一种纯粹的热情与喜乐。“我们会被他坑一笔吗？”  
“如果这事谈下来了…”Arendelle会出事，Elsa对着Anna作出如上的口型“我们会被坑很大一笔。”  
“直接拒绝不就好了？”Anna对此感到疑惑“就算董事会的人希望你拿下这个项目，但是决定权还在你手上。”  
“所以我必须拒绝的天衣无缝。”Elsa小声在Anna耳边说着，微凉的气息打在耳廓上“不能让董事会的人抓大把柄。”  
“我会全功率帮助你的，姐姐。”Anna扭头看着离自己很近的脸，距离大概就三指宽。  
Elsa冰蓝色的眼瞳里可以看见自己的身影。


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章开车

Elsa对着Anna笑了一下，算是默认了妹妹的说法。“有什么好的建议吗？我们明天就要和对方到码头去了。”自己拉了一下披肩，让那件织物把自己裹的更严实。  
“唔，可我对那个码头还什么都不知道呢。现在也只能见招拆招？”Anna无辜的眨巴着自己的眼睛看着Elsa“Elsa…我能不能…”用手指了指自己携带的改装私人终端。  
“不可以。”Elsa非常无奈的叹了口气，想不明白自己妹妹到底是胆子大还是不知风险“这里可是对方的地盘。你如果被对方抓到了……”可不是这个项目要吹了这么简单。  
“可是就一小会，我只是想了解了解那个码头。”Anna有些委屈的撇了撇嘴，捏着自己的食指指腹  
“Anna。”  
“好吧好吧。”Anna不服气的捏了捏自己右耳耳垂，希望能够得到Nokk的帮助。但是几秒之后却只得到简单的水波声。  
“我和Nokk联系过了，Nokk不会在这个地方帮你。”这很危险。  
Anna从Elsa的眼神中看出这样的讯号。虽然不知道姐姐为什么如此在意这件事，不过太过强硬也不是件好事。  
“官网就官网嘛。”不得已，Anna哼哼唧唧的登陆埃尔南斯的官网找起信息来。而Elsa只是坐在沙发上，默默地缩紧双手看着窗外。

双方的会谈进行的比想象中要更加顺利，第二天上午驱车前往那个改造中的码头。带队的负责人一直在介绍改造后的码头会有多好的设备多高的效率，甚至码头专门为Arendelle预留的空间都带过去看。简直就在说如果这事谈成了，就会定制属于Arendelle的特殊通道。  
Arendelle有几条利润不错的产品对运输要求比较高，如果进行合作确实可以省不少心。但是…  
“这么好的系统如何保证我要运输货物的安全问题呢？”午饭前的小型会议上Elsa带着Anna和另外两个顾问就合作意向问题进行商讨。  
“Arendelle小姐，我们是专业的物流公司。货物安全问题请不用担心。”  
“货物是公司的命脉，再怎么小心也不为过吧。埃尔南斯先生，你说是吧。”Elsa面无表情的看着端坐在长桌对面一直面带笑容的主负责任，无视了之前一直在宣传技术和设备优越性的带队负责任。  
“当然，您有顾虑是很正常的。我就是为了打消您的鼓励而特意赶来，我这里准备了一份简易的安全声明。您可以先了解。”怎么看都非常和气的男人递给Elsa一份分量不小的文件，Elsa接过快速翻看起来。  
这文件说是简易声明，但运输环节的货物信息安全问题在文件里有极好的解释。Elsa想从里面扣漏洞不太可能，唯一让Elsa感到违和感的事就是这次对方的态度过于友好了。  
“难得您怎么热情呢，想必您对此也是专研许久。不过这份安全声明过于简单了，我家的产品线都比这个要负责。”Elsa不动声色地把文件还回去，站起身。准备离开会议室。“如果下午的合同和这份文件一样简单，我推荐您和保护伞公司合作。”  
那家公司出了名的喜欢暗地里搞小操作。

下午核对合同细项核对的会议，光是Elsa一个人就对合同中的内容提出了至少20项从严重到普通内容的质疑。两个公司将近10号人窝在会议室里五个小时，最后得出的结论是因为安全系统上的不足不考虑和埃尔南斯公司进行物流项目上的合作。  
几乎每个参加会议的人脸色都看起来憔悴了不少，但Anna惊奇的发现埃尔南斯的总负责人眼里依旧闪烁着近乎饱满的热情。  
因为工作提前结束，Elsa也改变了行程准备提前返回公司。还好和自己一起过来的员工不多，没多久行李都收拾稳妥。私人飞机的机长在和塔台进行最后的沟通。而Elsa和Anna则在飞机下和执意前来送行的Hans聊着天。  
“这次不能一起合作真是太可惜了。”即使自己心里挺高兴的也要装出一副惋惜的表情  
“我相信以后还会有合作的机会的。”美容和善的总负责人看起来并不懊恼，而是一边又一边的强调“我们可是一起负责过遗迹的伙伴啊。我相信那天很快就会到来的。”露出英俊笑容的中年Alpha最后一次和Elsa，Anna握手。  
“希望我们还有机会合作。”Anna客套的回复着，自己对这个人印象不算太坏，至少是个气味还算不错的Alpha。  
“有机会再见，埃尔南斯先生。”Elsa也握了握对方的手。  
这时副驾驶在门口喊着飞机得到起飞的许可了，姐妹俩头也不回的登上飞机。落座后礼节性的对窗外的人打招呼，又一次安全的返回了自己的城市。  
等飞机降落时已经是晚上10点，Kai开着车送两人回家洗漱后时间接近凌晨。Anna以自己这几天姐姐都没有好好休息为由自己要照顾姐姐待在Elsa床上不下去，Elsa也难得的没有把Anna赶下床。脑袋抵着Anna的胸口，闭上眼睛。  
“Anna……”  
“嗯？”Anna侧着身子抱姐姐抱在怀里，一只手轻抚着Elsa的背。难得高强度会议的压力让回到熟悉家中的Anna很快就泛起了睡意，迷迷糊糊的回应Elsa的话“怎么…了？”  
“晚安。”听到妹妹沾满困意的话语，Elsa稍微动了动脑袋像小时候一样亲吻Anna的嘴角哄妹妹入睡“祝你好梦。”自己也老实的窝在温暖的怀里安静入梦。  
当第二天Anna醒来的时候，已经到了吃午饭的时间。自己放在床头的手机显示11:30，肚子因为长时间没有进食而饿得咕咕叫。怀里还有个睡美人。  
瞅着粘在自己怀里的Elsa，Anna吞了吞口水。意外又不意外的觉得自己小腹有点热。感到大事不妙的Anna急忙挪开自己的腰，自己有不算早的晨勃也就算了，结果看到自己姐姐的睡颜就起反应也太……不知廉耻，吧  
涨红着脸不知道该如何是好的Anna没发现自己的这一系列动作让怀里的姐姐醒了过来。  
“Anna？”带有刚刚睁开眼的低哑与黏糊嗓音，像小奶狗似的。听到那种声音的年轻Alpha不可避免的完全勃起了，自己脖子上的腺体开始散发柔和的信息素刺激脑袋还有些迷糊的年长Alpha。“有巧克力吃？”  
“呃…我还没吃…”  
或许是长时间的压力在今晚释放，或许又是别的原因Elsa现在完全没睡醒。整个人迷迷糊糊的挂在暖烘烘的年轻Alpha身上，那股信息素的味道闻起来一点也不厌恶。为了多接触那股味道，Elsa把自己的脸埋在Anna脖颈间来回蹭着。  
这下Anna才真正理解Rapunzel给自己说明的性吸引和易感期陪伴者是什么情况了。现在自己怀里的Elsa也在散发着浓郁的信息素，但是自己闻起来却一点也不生气。反而，有点像Alpha狼在地盘接纳了另一只Alpha狼一样。觉得很强大又有威胁性同时也非常可爱。  
“……Elsa。”Anna哑着嗓子抱住姐姐，想知道为什么会发生这种情况。“你又到易感期了吗？”


	33. 巧克力牛奶1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车了

“嗯…”Elsa语焉不详的在Anna怀里撒娇，脸不停的蹭着靠近腺体的皮肤。嘴里的嘟囔也不知道是确定还是否定。  
自己小腿都被姐姐缠绕上的Anna，身体里另一种食欲开始抬头。想着机不可失就在床头摸索着吃掉半管为了加班的备用营养剂。味道一般，顶多不让自己肚子再咕咕叫了。至于饿肚子的Elsa，Anna想到了其他投喂方式。  
“Elsa，肚子饿了吗？”Anna一手托着姐姐的臀部，一手轻微使劲就让自己坐起来靠在枕头上。虽然是大中午，但是晚上拉好的遮光帘让房间里的光线不是很刺眼。现在Elsa整个人就贴在Anna怀里不停的蹭着，脸颊微红像喝醉了酒似的。房间里醇香的牛奶味信息素高速Anna，自己的姐姐已经进入第二阶段的易感期了。不想哄也得哄着。  
“饿了，想吃巧克力。”体内激素的分泌让Elsa的脑袋一时无法回想起和自己对话的人是谁，只是近乎本能的撒着娇，微尖的犬牙抵在Anna的脖子上摩擦着给对方带去少许快感。  
“一会就给Elsa喝巧克力牛奶好不好？”被自己姐姐无意识的啃咬刺激到下体胀大的Anna忍住直接把姐姐吃掉的欲望，很小心地脱下Elsa的内裤随意丢在地上。微凉的细长肉柱就直接打在自己小腹上。  
Anna伸长脖子让Elsa可以更方便的啃咬，双手缓缓揉捏着对方翘臀的臀部。弹性极佳的手感像果冻一样。“有这么迫不及待吗？”抓准时机把自己的内裤也脱下随意一放。自己炽热的阴茎就直接打在姐姐的下体上，惹得专心啃咬脖颈的Elsa发出一声嘤咛“唔…别…欺负我…Anna。”  
这句话，刚刚说出口Elsa就愣住了。混沌迟滞的思维开始慢慢转动，眼前的景色一点点清晰起来。  
“……Anna。”Elsa坐在妹妹的腰上抬起头，兴奋地看着满面笑容的Alpha。  
“早上好，姐姐。睡的可还舒服吗？”只穿着一件宽大睡衣的Anna扶着自己的腰像没事人一样道早安。  
“还行。”下体凉凉的感觉让Elsa一下子反应过来，脸通红的抓住妹妹的衣领。下体些微的湿润，而非常缓慢的在Anna结实的腹肌上磨蹭着。“怎么一大早就…”自己还没反应过来自己的易感期已经到了。  
“姐姐一直粘着我呢，我想下楼吃个早饭都没办法。”Anna一只手搭在Elsa肩膀上，中指滑动着碰到了姐姐后脖颈微微鼓起的腺体皮肤。轻轻按下去，Elsa就会发出好听的呻吟，蹭在自己小腹上的湿滑液体也更多了。  
“我没有粘着你，我只是……”Elsa不敢把后半句说出来。早上窝在妹妹怀里睡觉感觉很安心什么的，这种事情实在是太羞耻了。“肚子有些饿了。”  
“姐姐一直在念着巧克力呢。”Anna直起身体扶住Elsa的身体，自己下体的粗大玩意打在姐姐的臀部上“可惜房间里没有，只能让姐姐吃别的填肚子了。”自己更靠近Elsa的时候可以闻到那股在易感期有变化的信息素。现在的Elsa和一只被摸爽了而露出肚皮的狼王没两样。  
“别的东西？”脑子清醒而少了某些伦理道德约束的Elsa为了让自己更加舒服而趴在Anna身上，继续啃咬着Alpha的皮肤。“可我们在房间里能吃到什么？别给我营养剂，难吃。”  
“我开始就说了啊。我想给Elsa喝巧克力牛奶，想喝吗？”Anna一边捏着Elsa的臀一边用右手握住姐姐细长的腺体开始上下撸动起来，大拇指是不是的磨蹭着敏感的端头。  
“唔…Anna别…别这样。”被妹妹握住敏感的Elsa缩起身子想要缓和那股快感，同时反应过来Anna嘴里的巧克力牛奶是什么东西。  
“Anna……那种东西不管饱…唔，别用力…我…我们下楼吃早饭吧？”Elsa眼泪汪汪地看着手上速度慢慢加快的年轻Alpha，自己也控制不了腰摆动的幅度开始下意识收缩着下体闭上眼睛享受一波又一波渐渐累计的快感。  
“不着急，等开胃菜吃完了…再下楼也不吃…”Anna的手越来越快，大拇指有节奏地在突出透明液的龟头上轻轻摩擦；然后整个手掌罩在上面。  
“Anna！”Elsa环着Anna的脖子，下腹极速收缩着易感期的第一次就极快的射了自己妹妹满手粘稠的精液。  
看着自己手里分量不少的微凉白色液体，Anna伸到自己嘴边舔起来“唔，是牛奶味的呢。”感觉像是在舔酸奶一样。  
“你！这东西不能吃！”看到Anna动作的Elsa红着脸沾满液体的手压下，从床头扯了几张餐巾纸擦干净。“很脏的！”看着妹妹越界的行为，Elsa既羞愧又兴奋。  
“我觉得味道挺好的。”Anna眨巴着眼睛看着Elsa，双手托着Elsa的臀向后移动了少许。自己粗大的腺体就贴着姐姐湿滑的穴口磨蹭着。“姐姐不喜欢吃，就用下面的喝？”  
“…什么？！”Elsa不知道自己妹妹什么时候会这样说话而一时没有反应过来。“你在说什么呢！”  
不过下一瞬间就用手死死捂住那张嘴，不想再多听到一个让自己羞耻脸红的词句。不过身体似乎是被Anna说出的这种有些粗俗的语言刺激到了，下体非但没有萎靡下去反而更加兴奋了。  
Anna感受到了姐姐身体的这种变化开始有意的散发自己的信息素，脑袋抵在Elsa肩头一下又一下的啄吻着雪白细腻的肌肤。  
“姐姐的身体一直都很诚实呢。”托着Elsa臀部的手稍稍放松一些，湿滑敏感的穴口就兴奋的收缩吮吸着自己才放进去一点点的端头。“不想要吗？还是身体不行了呢？”  
“…才不是。”一个Alpha最不能容忍自己被说不行，就算自己在易感期还是对方也是一个Alpha。“我身体好得很。”被妹妹简单的挑衅就上钩的Elsa完全没有发现易感期对自己影响有多大，若在平时，别说让妹妹抱着自己就是爬上床都要商讨一番才放行。可现在，为了挽回自己身体很行的颜面。Elsa撑着妹妹的小腹一点点坐下去，直到身体将粗大且长的肉柱全部吞进提内。  
“Anna…你太大了……”体内过于饱胀的带来的撕裂感让Elsa皱着眉头缓解不适“你才16岁…”抱怨着妹妹有些超规格发育的Elsa差点儿忘了自己也是那类型的Alpha。  
“哈…唔…”自己最敏感的部位之一被温暖湿热的软肉包裹又紧紧挤压时带来的快感让好些日子没有做过的Anna差一点在自己姐姐体内早泄。“Elsa…里面好紧啊。”自己死命咬着牙，绷紧身体才克制住了那种贴在脊骨向下滑的快感。  
“是因为你太大了！…不…你…”Elsa坐在Anna腰上，混杂着痛楚的快感让自己脑子稍微清醒一些反应过来自己做了什么。“Anna你不能这样…”  
Elsa语无伦次的说着胡话，想要站起来却被Anna双手狠狠压下牢牢控制住。  
“不能怎么样？这次可是姐姐自己坐下来的，而且…”  
Anna呼吸粗重的和Elsa对峙，自己的腺体在姐姐体内又胀大了几分。属于Alpha的占有欲在敲打自己的大脑。标记眼前的Alpha，这是可以做到的事情。  
“我们不应该这样做。”  
Elsa快速而果断地打断Anna的话，并且再一次陷入道德困境中。好在身体依旧被妹妹粗大的欲望满足着，自己那细长的肉柱没有因为自己情绪上的低落而软下去。  
“那我们应该怎么做？这不是我们第一次做这种事了，你在易感期需要我。不是吗？”Anna皱着眉，望向因为大脑清醒而第一时间进入反思状态的Elsa。“而且你也爱着我。”  
借着姐姐在自己身上没办法逃跑，Anna又一次把当时Elsa没有回答自己的问题提出来。  
“在Nokk里的那个答复，无论是什么我都会接受的。”Anna抽回自己的右手握住Elsa抓紧衣摆的左手“姐姐……”  
“别…别在这种情况下叫我姐姐…”  
Elsa扭过头不敢看自己的妹妹，现在的情况实在是太诡异了。自己半裸着下体完全含住妹妹粗大的腺体，而对方却认真严肃的希望自己能够回答一个很重要的问题。这种事情  
“……等我易感期结束后再告诉你。”Elsa实在不想在这诡异的氛围中回答如此重要的问题，而另一个重点便是Elsa觉得答应这种事情实在是太早了，怎么样也得等两个人关系更好一点能够在平时更亲密一点的时候讨论这种事情。  
Anna沉默着没有说话，只是仔细观察Elsa脸上表情的变化。Anna知道自己姐姐是一个喜欢有条不紊的推进工作的人，如果这种习惯也在日常生活里出现。想到这里Anna不免叹了一口气，就连舒舒服服待在肉穴里的腺体都缩小了些。  
“现在谈这种事我觉得有些早了……”Elsa斟酌着自己的用词，即使妹妹当时是彻彻底底的告白。Elsa还是觉得这种事不能太着急“等我们…”  
“Elsa……”意识到姐姐逻辑的Anna，拍了拍对方纤细的腰。“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“当然。”Elsa拧起一根眉毛疑惑的看着Anna，好几分钟的缓冲时间让身强体壮的Alpha逐渐适应了体内的肉柱。“我是说的我们关系更好了之后我再答应……”  
Elsa这才反应过来，自己如此回应Anna是以什么为前提。“我……”  
“反正都是要答应我的，早几个月也没问题吧。”Anna很高兴地咧开嘴笑起来，自己偷偷摸摸的动了动腰。  
“唔…这不行…”被Anna细微动作刺激到的Elsa扶住妹妹的肩膀固执起来“这种情况太糟糕了……我不能答应…”这可是以后孩子们可能会问起的问题，难不成要告诉小孩如此限制级的内容吗？太糟糕了。  
看着姐姐脸上精彩的表情，Anna觉得自己有赚到也就不再为难对方了“行啊，那这事我就帮姐姐先记住了。”  
现在有更重要的事得做。


	34. 巧克力牛奶2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后穴提及注意

“Anna…”看到妹妹脸上那中如同猎手般的笑容，自己心里没来由的害怕了几秒钟。下体紧紧吸着体内的异物不放。“我也会记住的。”  
自己没来得及回应只不过是工作太忙了而已，Elsa在心里给自己找了一个不错的借口。  
都走到这里了，再拒绝于情于理都不合适。不过Elsa还是想保持作为长姐最后的尊严，一直被小自己三岁的妹妹引导算什么。有些重要的事情，怎么样也得按部就班地进行啊。  
“你别动。”脑袋好不容易清醒了一些的Elsa压住Anna的肚腹，双膝跪在床上。借着床的弹力开始有节奏的摆动起自己的腰，粗大的肉柱进去又出来摩擦着敏感的穴口。  
Anna红着眼睛看着在自己身上缓慢移动的姐姐，难得对方主动了这时候乖一点，说不定今天连标记的事都能搞定。脑子里乱糟糟的想着一些不切实际的事，放在姐姐臀上的手恶趣味的捏了几把。  
“可是姐姐肚子很饿不是吗？”Anna抿着嘴勾起一丝笑容，托着Elsa臀部的手渐渐加快了速度。隔音效果极好的室内可以听到皮肤拍打为了润滑而淌出来的体液，啪啪啪。就像鼓点一样一下又一下敲打在Elsa心口，让自己害羞到不敢看向妹妹。通红的耳朵在金色的发丝间若隐若现。  
“我…不饿…”为了获得更多快感而顺着Anna节奏加快自己速度的Elsa嘴里断断续续的说着。  
身心皆得到满足的Anna抱着自己软乎乎的姐姐没多久就射了出来，过长的释放时间让Elsa甚至产生了一点饱胀感“唔…Anna太多了……”  
Elsa实在是想不明白，自己之前帮助妹妹的时候都没有这么夸张。难不成真的是体质原因吗？  
“Elsa吃饱了？”自己爽过一次就瘫软在Elsa怀里的Anna坏心眼的戳了戳微微鼓胀的肚腹，自己都没想到这次这么能干。除了嘴里有点干，没有什么别的感觉。  
“……又不是在肠道里的东西怎么可能。”被大量微凉精液堵的肚子不舒服的Elsa一本正经的嫌弃起说话不正经的Anna。  
“哦～我懂了。”Anna在听到Elsa的话之后瞬间露出一种非常诡异的微笑“姐姐想要这个早说嘛。”  
自己托起姐姐的身体，肉柱从Elsa体内滑了出来过量的粘稠液体也大股大股的涌出。顺着腿根沾湿了臀部。  
“Anna！不！我不是这个意思！”粗大的饱胀离开身体的瞬间还有些不舍的收缩了几下下体，随着动作更多的液体淌出。Elsa用手推拒着想要让自己趴在床上的妹妹。  
“但是可以试试看？”Anna捏着Elsa的腰，强迫对方趴在床上。一只手捞起腰，Elsa被迫像交合时期的母狼一样翘起臀部。等着属于自己的Alpha进犯。  
“Anna，不要这样。”被内射高潮后的身体还软乎乎的没有什么力气，更别说是在易感期的自己。而且Elsa非常惊恐的感觉到自己对于妹妹这种半强迫的做法带有少许的兴奋和期待。  
“Elsa也很期待吧？”Anna在Elsa湿滑的腿根上抹了一把，掰开翘挺的臀部。粉嫩的后穴在自己眼前微微缩张着，下方的阴道口还在向外淌着白浊的精液。Anna觉得自己的小腹有一团火又烧起来了。  
“唔……”Anna的脸靠的够近，炽热的呼吸都打在过于私密的地方。刺激着Elsa下意识不停收缩着那个不应该被开发的地方。自己早已修红了脸，把脑袋埋在松软的枕头里，一边期待着Anna给自己带来全新的体验。  
“放松，Elsa。”Anna一边拍了拍弹力十足的臀部，一边用自己的精液打湿食指。贴在娇嫩的后穴上，缓慢揉按着。一边用手打湿附近的褶皱，一边缓缓向里面探去。Anna有足够的耐心，后穴渐渐变得松软，一个指节轻而易举的就送进去了。和前穴不一样的紧致感让Anna头皮发麻，Elsa也因为后穴被异物侵入的诡异饱胀和刺痛感感受到了有别于一般情况下的快感。下体似乎因为这种刺激而变硬了，背部也挺立而僵硬。  
Anna发现了这种变化抽出自己的手指，开始亲吻Elsa僵硬的脊背。吻一点点向上，自己压在Elsa身上宣誓着自己的主导权。尖利的犬齿后脖颈肉嫩的肌肤“Elsa两边都可以得到很大的快乐呢。”自己一只手握住姐姐半硬的腺体，一边用自己的腺体蹭着欲求不满的小穴。  
“别说了…”Elsa几乎是要把自己整个人埋在枕头里一般用力折磨着手里的枕头，被碰触的肌肤激起了如同气泡般强烈又细小的快感。被特意招待过的身体再一次期待亲生妹妹的进入。满足这个身体被开发的欲望“Anna别再折磨我了。”Elsa用自己翘起的臀部顶了一下散发着浓烈信息素的妹妹。这种被完全信任之人压迫的感觉带给Elsa几乎窒息般的快感。  
“可之前是姐姐一直在折磨我。”Anna握住Elsa分身的手稍稍用力，轻缓的撸动起来。“我可是忍了好久好久。”牙齿叼起腺体上的皮肤厮磨起来，一些自己的信息素覆盖在上面。  
“Anna…”Elsa喘息着弓起自己的身体，觉得自己身体里有什么东西在流向压着自己的人“不要……”作为Alpha的本能还在拒绝另一个Alpha可能的行为。  
“我只是想帮你。”Anna加快了手上的速度，稳定自己的心神。自己还记得，如果自己直接标记失败率是很高的。而且Alpha之间的标记一旦失败，信息素会很容易排斥对方。Anna不想为了一时的爽快而冒巨大的风险，这样对自己对Elsa都不好。而临时标记可以更好的缓解易感期的不适，怎么看都是双赢局面，这次好不容易有这个机会。  
“Elsa……”看着身下性感的Alpha而占有欲爆发的Anna抱紧身下的人，自己湿滑的腺体就贴着湿漉漉的小穴。自己尖利的犬齿刺破Elsa的皮肤，属于自己的信息素直接注入对方体内。  
“唔……”Elsa痛苦的咬住脸下的枕头，腺体被刺破的感觉比想象中更痛苦。全身都痛苦的蜷缩起来，手紧紧抓住身下的床单。时间好像过了很久又好像是一瞬间，当满脸泪痕的Elsa缓过神躺着侧过头看向一样趴着在自己身边妹妹时。摸着自己脖子上齿痕，皱着眉毛说出了一句话  
“你怎么完全标记我的？”  
“what？”


	35. Chapter 35

完全标记，常见于Alpha和Omega之间一种特有的联结束缚方式。因为信息素要求特殊，其他性别之间很难直接达成。Anna不认为自己的运气在这种情况下会出奇的好，这样一次达成的方式除了姐姐尚处于易感期之外就应该是自己身体散发出的信息素对于Elsa而言比较接近被标记的Omega。但在Anna记忆中，姐姐从未对自己有过如此行为，也不认为Elsa会是那种在自己睡着的时候偷偷摸摸进行标记的奇怪Alpha。那么，答案只有一个  
“Oh，会不会是因为我小时候被你的魔法击中过。”Anna思索着趴在姐姐身边小声说出自己完全靠猜的事情，一只手卷起自己的头发“你看，我小时候头发可全都是红色的。那件事之后我就有这撮白毛了，我的身体染上Elsa的颜色所以……”  
Anna话还没有说完就发现Elsa的眼神越来越严肃，眉毛紧紧的皱在一起，手死死地抓住怀里的被子。似乎自己说出了很不得了的事情。  
“Elsa…”Anna稍微探过身子想要抚平姐姐的不安却被后撤躲开了。  
“……Anna。”Elsa一只手下意识的往后抓住后脖颈上的皮肤，修剪的整齐圆润的指甲扣抓着上面还滲着血的咬痕。尖利的刺痛感让Elsa忍住快要崩溃的情绪，免得又在Anna眼前哭出来。  
Elsa难得感谢标记这件事极大的缓解了易感期的不安，又纠结于自己的身体为什么直接接纳了完全标记而不是临时标记。思来想去花了七秒钟，Elsa觉得一切扭曲的源头还是自己，如果自己没有那种如同诅咒的魔法。这一切悲伤的事情都不会发生。父母也不会……  
Elsa咬住嘴唇低下头，身体蜷缩起来。逃避Anna的目光和询问。  
看见这熟悉的防御姿态，Anna不得不强硬的拉开Elsa的双臂。捏着Elsa的下巴，让因为迅速进入自责状态而啜满泪水的姐姐能看着自己。  
在易感期，安抚不安情绪的责任本来就是陪伴者的。完成了完全标记的情况下更是。  
“我只是说出一个猜想，或许事情并不和我想象中的一样。”Anna亲吻Elsa的嘴角，伸出舌头拂过Elsa干燥的嘴唇。让对方不再咬着自己的嘴唇，用拇指拂去眼角流下的泪水。身体散发的信息素稳定在一种非常柔和的状态“而且，我对魔法还什么都不知道呢。”  
“那种东西…”Elsa啜泣的想要告诉Anna那东西是被诅咒的不详之物，但情绪不稳定的自己只能断断续续说出缺少逻辑的话语。  
“Elsa，还记得八月份答应过我的事吗？”Anna借着Elsa不再后撤的当，把姐姐再一次抱在怀里。自己这么一抱，Elsa就主动窝在Anna怀里脸埋在Anna胸口里。听着妹妹的话，很慢的点了点头。  
“答应了我什么事呢～”Anna很随意地问着，似乎不在意得到回答。自己一边轻轻拍抚Elsa的背，一边观察姐姐的状态。现在再讨论标记的问题可能不太安全，先岔开话题。等情绪稳定了再继续谈。  
“………”Elsa被Anna的问题一下子问到了，自己那段时间答应Anna的事情挺多的。妹妹想要的是哪件事呢？自己琢磨着，说出一件自己现在最容易实现的事“我…会陪着你。”  
“所以呢？”Anna高兴的哼着小曲，捏了捏Elsa左耳耳垂。一下子把人从床上抱起来，没有流干净半干涸的白色黏液顺着Elsa的腿根流了下来。  
“唔……我，我不知道。”Elsa无力的环住Anna的脖子不知道要去哪，只能不安的像个小孩似的靠在Anna怀里。  
Anna站在厨房里，环顾四周。觉得把Elsa放哪都不安心，只得抱在自己怀里用脚打开冰箱瞅着里面有什么可以做今天的午饭。  
“有事别一个人闷在心里如何？既然要陪着我，那我就得帮你分忧解难才对啊。”Anna一只手稳稳的托住Elsa的臀，心里暗暗地感谢督促自己锻炼的好表姐“中午吃牛排吗？”  
看着冰箱冷藏室里几块漂亮的牛排，Anna有些嘴馋。  
“我没意见。”Elsa有些闷的粘着Anna，情绪一直有些低落。“吃什么都可以。”  
“行啊。”察觉到到姐姐情绪微妙变化的Anna在快速收刮食材丢到料理台上回温后就抱着人慢慢走到客厅坐下来。之前丢在沙发上的外套披在Elsa身上。  
“Elsa，我们得谈谈。”Anna严肃认真的看着坐在自己身上半裸的亲姐姐，手老老实实的放在腰附近。尽力克制自己的信息素不要太过强硬以免让Elsa又哭出来。“我有权力知道当年发生了什么。  
“  
“即使知道真相后会给你带去诅咒？”  
“我不害怕诅咒。如果真的有诅咒，我们可以一起解决这个问题的。”  
“你的白发就是一种诅咒，我一直无法解开。”Elsa颇为伤感的看着Anna，双手环抱。然后又低下头，撇过视线注视着身边地毯的纹理。  
“我不知道该如何解决这个问题。”  
Elsa的声音很轻，却足够清晰。  
Anna听到了Elsa藏在心里的恐惧和疑问，现在是该自己给姐姐提供帮助的时候了。  
“我们一起去问问Nokk怎么样？”  
一个人去问只会得到模糊不清的嘶鸣和断断续续的事件片段。若是两个人的话………  
'咻''咻'  
尖利的风钻进房屋，伴随着冰晶。在姐妹俩眼前出现了用碎晶拼凑的一行小字。  
【Love】


	36. Chapter 36

“Gale别吓Elsa啊。”  
对于那尖锐急促的声音Anna并不陌生，但是这种情况下出现本就敏感的Elsa倒是一惊一乍的蹦到Anna怀里。又羞又气的红透了耳朵。  
漂亮的冰晶在Anna的指尖飘荡着，作为Nokk系统内唯一可以自己在外界活动的存在。Anna直接称呼为Gale，觉得小家伙像风一样看不见摸不着却又真实存在。  
和Nokk有更多交流的Elsa现在被难以言喻的巨大羞耻感撕扯着自己本就敏感的神经，自己和妹妹的谈话被那匹烈马看了个透这件事反应过来Elsa觉得自己有好几天会不想见到Nokk。  
“Elsa？”看着姐姐一直窝在自己怀里，Anna也不好催。只能一边哄着一边和Gale聊天“你拼出那个词是什么意思呢，我觉得Elsa已经很爱…唔…”  
Anna的话还没说完就被Elsa给唔住了嘴里，自己只能发出呜呜的声音。似乎现在的Elsa很不想讨论这种事情，Anna只得拍了拍姐姐的肩膀表示会乖乖听话后才得到了解放。  
结果那天，因为Gale的意外打扰和魔法有关的事Elsa没有再多说一个字。只是告知Anna，等她和Nokk完成合作后再解释以前的事。  
和Nokk有过几次交流的Anna清楚，现在依然待在Havisk实验室的巨大机械会以冰晶或者水流作为媒介传递信息。而且Elsa那种拥有更多力量的人对信息的兼容性更大。  
或许Elsa有些任务需要Nokk协助完成。Anna当时是那样想的。  
可时间过去了一个星期，Elsa因为公司业务而到外地出差。Anna没有等来自己想要的解释却收到特约调任书。  
“到埃尔南斯公司参加系统开发？”Anna非常吃惊看着调任书里的要求，上面的说明很详细。条款也非常详细，这个项目是之前就谈好的。只是Arendelle这边的参加人员因为各种原因一直没能完全确定，因为Anna作为Nokk的维护员这段时间又比较有空就非常巧合的被董事会的人推荐完成了人员搭配准备前往别的公司进行合作。  
Anna看着手里的调任书，有100个疑惑也没办法在会议室里说出来。调任书程序上没有任何问题，五天后Anna就要跟着公司里的一批程序员一起去别的城市工作了。Anna第一时间发了一个短信给Elsa，难得很快得到了回复。  
【我明天下午回来，在家里等我。】

第二天下午Anna没有执行加班计划而是老老实实按时下班赶回家。进家门后发现Elsa正一脸严肃地坐在沙发上，眼前的桌子上满是各类文件和有年份的照片。  
“是scale主推你参加那项合作的？”Elsa头也不回的问起来，手里的红色水笔不停的在纸上写着什么。  
“是…因为他说我很擅长系统的再开发。姐姐，这些是什么？”Anna泡了一杯热可可递给Elsa，自己好奇的看着满桌子的文件和照片。上面写满了奇奇怪怪的文字，甚至有一些…和木法沙交给自己的本子上的某些文字有点像。  
“以前…那个城市的资料。”Elsa接过Anna递给自己的饮料，抿了一口。长叹一口气之后靠在沙发上，大拇指摩挲着微热的杯口。  
“Anna，现在我只能告诉你。你要调任到那个公司去不是巧合。”  
“我差不多也猜到了。”  
Anna看向Elsa，发现自己姐姐又习惯性皱着眉。似乎在考虑要不要告诉自己更多的事。  
“担心我知道的多死的快？”  
听到这句话的瞬间，Elsa的眉毛狠狠地拧了一下“那个人…Hans，太危险了。”  
“可是这次的合同写的很清楚，他总不至于想要我的命吧。？”Anna耸了耸肩，听到这个名字并不意外。  
“如果他为了自己的目标，能够那样做而不出事呢？”  
Anna突然觉得有一股恶寒沿着脊背粘在自己身上，不可思议的看着Elsa。  
“我能不去吗？”  
“Anna，为了我们的未来。你必须去。”


	37. Chapter 37

说着为了未来什么的，但最重要的是Anna的调任是完全符合条件的。这个节骨眼上搞事，虽然Elsa希望发生但是董事会却不允许。Anna这枚优质的交易砝码压久了就要完全划入Elsa的范围里了，一些人不愿意看到姐妹高高兴兴合作的景象。如果无法阻止，就尽可能的拖延，或许还能从中找到把控公司的机会。  
作为一个“新人”Anna不得不跟随几人小队去别的公司进行合作。将近一个半月的外派工作没有Anna想象中那么难，自己甚至于得到了很好的锻炼机会。除了某些人在休息时间对自己有意无意的打探让Anna一直保持着细微的警惕之心。很少在办公室加班，有什么任务大多数时候都是带回酒店处理。  
为了表示诚意，埃尔南斯公司给前来学习工作的精英小队人员提供了地理位置颇好的酒店住宿。而且工作方面的事几乎是有求必应，工作条款也非常详细。这种情况连开始都有些怨言的Anna都忍不住思考起来，自己给对家公司的评价是不是过低了。  
“他们的安保系统对于数据的要求真的很严格。”当Anna在外地执行外派任务的时候，Elsa每天都会和Anna视频联络。即使自己这段时间因为Nokk的信息忙到天昏地暗，也会抽出几秒钟给Anna道晚安。这让Anna受宠若惊，本来想借着这个机会问清楚自己和Elsa以前的事情。但考虑到信息安全问题，以及明显在视频联络露出疲态的Elsa。Anna看着劳累的姐姐，心疼都来不及。每次看到下意识捏着鼻梁舒缓精神的elsa都想去抱抱。可身在外地的Anna只能尽量用言语安慰Elsa。  
外派的工作时间过的很快，在饱满的工作量和对自家Alpha渴望的驱使下Anna陪同团队加速协助完成任务。距离回家只剩下短短一周时，Anna要做的不过时最后的系统检测，这是自己最拿手的事。Anna是团队里效率最高的人之一，也是最晚离开公司的人。  
那是一个天气很好的夜晚，万里无云。抬头就能看见夜空中明亮的圆月，散发着银白色的光芒。因为时间太晚了，所以公司给Anna安排一辆商务车。刚刚上车Anna就迫不及待的又一次打通了Elsa的电话，自己靠着靠椅，眯起眼睛恢复精力。  
“Anna？你现在在哪，还没有回酒店吗？”没有选择视频联络让Elsa有些疑惑。  
“在回去的路上，今天团队刚刚把核心系统调试完。”Anna坐在座位上伸了个懒腰，注意力完全放在和Elsa聊天上。连经过哪几条路都没意识到。“搞不好我这次可以提前回家哦。”  
Anna小兴奋的向姐姐汇报工作，希望能得到一点点奖励。  
“我这边的工作也处理的差不多了，我后天来接你…你们回家？”  
“大家会不会对我有意见啊。”Anna笑着玩起了自己的头发，觉得Elsa这样似乎有些太高调了。关上车窗开着空调的轿车很舒服，Anna渐渐有些困了。  
“我是来接主力团队回公司的，大家不会有意见。”Elsa坐在床沿，右手指数绕着自己的发鬓。滑滑凉凉的。  
“那我就作为助理等您的降临啦……哈啊。”忍不住的，Anna打了个哈欠。  
“困了？今天回去早点休息吧。”  
“嗯……Elsa也……”  
'哐'  
可没等Anna把话说完，一阵剧烈的碰撞声和剐蹭与金属扭曲挤压的声音冲击着Elsa的鼓膜。连尖叫都没来得及听到。  
现在除了尖锐的忙音，手机里再也听不到其他任何声音。


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于继续开始动笔了。大概还有两章结束吧，大概

当Elsa赶到对方公司，要求当地警方提供监控录像已是那声刺耳的声音5个小时之后。这五个小时里，Elsa无论如何都没办法联系上Anna。及时在出发前去询问Nokk，也只是得到相当模糊的回答。似乎有什么干扰了耳钉作为定位器的作用。  
事发突然，Elsa只是拉上极少的心腹赶到。诺大的会议室里，埃尔南斯的人事主管紧张的不停抹汗。而项目第一负责人，虽然一脸严肃又诧异地表示会尽最大努力找到失联的Anna。Elsa却从那个人身上找不到一丝真实的情感波动。就好像这件事和他算准了这件事会发生一样，却又打心里觉得这件事和自己没有一点关系。

当Anna从昏迷中醒来时，耳边还有轻微的耳鸣。浑身上下也酸痛不已。晃了晃脑袋环顾四周，却发现没有一丝光源。手在身边摸索着，可以碰到类似圆石一类的触感。身上意外没有镣铐之类的物品限制自己的行动。稍微缓了缓就能顺利的站起身。但是昏暗的环境让Anna不敢轻举妄动，只得小心挪动自己的步伐，小心翼翼地聆听周围的响动。除了雨水打在建筑顶篷的噼啪声和满腔的海腥味，再没有更多其他的东西了。  
Anna一边努力适应没有光源的地方一边在自己身上摸索着有没有什么东西留在身上。可翻边了衣服和裤子的口袋里面都空空如也，就连耳垂上的冰晶耳钉也被不知道什么方式给摘下来了。整个环境除了自己的动作造成的回声，再也没有其他声音了。这个地方安静到让Anna觉得可怕。

“埃尔南斯先生，你们公司就是这样对待外派人员？”Elsa强行压下自己内心奔腾的各种负面情绪，尽量以一种冷漠的眼神看着会议室对面的负责人。  
“我们公司的人已经和警方有联系了，相信很快就会……”可埃尔南斯的人话还没说完，会议室的投屏就自己亮了起来开始播放一段录像。  
【各位在看视频的观众朋友们，您们好。现在请允许我向所有顾客朋友们介绍，我们手里最新的一批货物。】说完镜头转向一个石头做成的大笼子，笼子的柱子间隔很小一个人绝对无发顺利挤出去。  
一名昏迷不醒的红发女性躺在石头做成的床上，石笼外的人没有进去碰触笼子里的人。【这是极为稀有的Arendelle的员工，您有时间可以训练调教此位出色的Alpha。想要的就来老地方登记吧，我们将在老地方举行。如果想要拿走也请不要告诉警察。】视频的声音经过特殊处理，听起来像电子音一般。却又充满了志在必得的威胁。听着那些话，Elsa不动声色的咬紧了牙根。  
视频定格在意外干净的环境便结束了。  
“这些都是什么……”  
Elsa维持着自己冷漠的表情，没人看得出这位上位Alpha在想什么。“这是你们和某些组织的定期会议吗？”  
语气平缓态度温和，甚至有一些嘲笑的意味在里面。  
“绝对不是。”还没等Hans发话，紧张到快要崩溃的人事主管下意识的为自己公司辩解。下一秒就被Hans的一个手势给噎住了。  
“或许我的公司里有些人有那方面的想法，我们或许能以这个为线索找到Anna小姐。”Hans脸上第一次浮现出真心的笑容。“我能找到不干净的员工，您可以找回Anna小姐。我们，双赢不是吗？”


	39. Chapter 39

双赢。  
Elsa没有否认也没有确认这句话。只是不动声色的带上自己的人准备解析视频里一切可能的线索。自己公司的员工确定被绑架，负责安保工作的一方不仅不认错还把锅甩出来了。主要负责人还兴致勃勃的准备合作。  
这让Elsa的太阳穴有些抽痛。自家妹妹不仅在别人地盘上被绑架了，还没办法得到警方的协助。在心腹解析视频的帮助下，Elsa了解到一些相关资料。绑架Anna的人是当地势力很大的黑帮，在受害者家属报警的第一时间就撕票可谓是家常便饭，消息灵敏的不得了。  
Elsa不希望用自己最亲爱妹妹的命去冒那个风险。  
“这些人做事过于顺风顺水，也不怎么露出马脚。还是比较谨慎。”  
半天内，Hans关键部门的员工就被查了个透。确实发现一些不光彩的事情，公司内有老员工利用公司服务器作为数据跳板来帮那群黑帮做数据转移。这样的事似乎能在黑市里得到相当丰厚的回报。  
“这几笔钱都是定时炸弹。”Elsa利用那些接私活的网络数据，确定了几个交易的“老地方”。Elsa在地图上用笔圈出那几个地方，准备前去探望一番。“他们在城市里有三个交易点，其中两个交易点开放时间相同。”  
“只要带够现金，什么人它们都会放进去。”Hans满不在意的这么说着，作为本地人对黑帮的做法要更了解些。“也不管你带了什么东西进去。”  
“…他们不担心放进警察吗？”Elsa把地图收起来有些吃惊地看着比自己略高的男性Alpha，黑帮再怎么横行霸道也不会啥到那种地步吧。“如果有人带了手枪进去也不收起来吗？”  
“谁知道呢。”Hans毫不在意的耸了耸肩，再把写在纸上的行动过目一遍后烧掉了。“如果这次能解决那些人，可真是帮了大忙了。”  
“你公司的事真的很多，埃尔南斯先生。”Elsa留下这句话头也不回的离开了对方公司的会议室，开着Kai刚刚在最近4S车店购买的suv一路疾驰。大约20分钟左右，就开到一座废弃的港口附近。森林茂密，遮住了已经发锈腐烂的建筑。听不到里面的一点声音。可Elsa就是觉得里面有人活动的气息。

“有人吗？”Anna压低自己的声音，很小声的轻轻呼喊着。可耳边除了略显刺耳的回音和皮肤感受到的寒冷外再也没有其他声音了。  
不知过了多久，很远的地方传来高跟鞋踩在沙砾石上的声音。清冷又熟悉的声音幽幽传到自己耳边。  
“有人吗？”  
“嘿！Elsa我在在这！”Anna忍不住蹦起来，冲到笼子边缘抓着石栏对声音传来的方向大声吆喝“我在这里！快来接我！姐姐！”

'啪嗒'  
紧接着Anna的呼喊，清脆的开关声在空间响起。刺眼的灯光闪的Anna睁不开眼睛。  
“Anna！”  
Anna听到了焦急呼喊自己的声音，正当想要回应时却被眼前的景象吓到了。  
自己双手抓住铁灰色的石栏，上面闪烁着明亮不定金色纹路。自己抓住栏杆的手正在慢慢绽放几朵白色的雪花，指节传来微微发热的僵硬感。喉咙冷的发紧。  
Anna看到石头上的金色纹路和手上的雪花似乎在共鸣一般越来越多。  
“再次和魔法共鸣的感觉如何？Anna小姐。”平稳的声音从头顶传来，抬头望去。埃尔南斯的第一负责人正站在边栏上，脸上带有一丝喜悦。  
“我很好奇，你的亲姐姐要如何第二次夺取你的生命。”


	40. Chapter 40

魔法共鸣？夺取生命？  
Anna只觉得自己脑子嗡嗡作响，眼前的事物变得有些模糊，自己完全没听过的词汇似乎和自己息息相关。  
Anna觉得自己有无数个问题想要问出现在仓库里的姐姐，但是现在有更重要的事情—  
“你绑架了我。”松开抓住石栏的手，Anna觉得自己舒服一些。抬头望着一脸冷漠淡定站在上层的人。  
“别说的这么难听，我只是用了一点手段将您请了过来。”Hans踩着看不见的东西慢慢走下，手里把玩着一个石制物品“而且，您不好奇吗？你的二次生命是如何得到的，Arendelle小姐。”  
“什么……”Anna明显被这个奇怪的家伙问到了。  
“你绑架Anna就是个错误的决定。”Elsa打断了蛊惑的话语，在那个悠闲的家伙慢慢走下空白阶梯的时候赶到了关着Anna的石笼前，却发现自己怎么样也打不开石锁。脸上不免流露出一丝焦急。  
“Elsa，不过十几年你就忘掉怎么用这个夺取你妹妹的…”  
“闭嘴！”恼怒的Anna大声打断Hans的发言，“我不知道魔法共鸣和二次生命是什么，但是我绝不允许你污蔑Elsa！”  
“哦。”此时，Hans脸上浮现出一个非常奇特的笑容。就像自己期待已久的鱼儿终于上钩并且开始挣扎一般。不俗脸庞因为这个笑容而稍显扭曲。“你还是什么都不知道。真是太好了。”手里的石头制品开始微微发出光芒。  
“你不应该和那些人合作。”了解关押Anna石栏的材质后，Elsa的脸色肉眼可见的查了不少。Anna担心的望着自己的姐姐。  
“Elsa，你还好吗？”自己用力摇晃石栏，关押自己的监牢却纹丝不动。甚至觉得自己的身体更冷了。  
“我再不应该，也比你杀了自己的父母维持这份力量要更好吧。您说呢？”看不见应有的狂躁，无聊的绑架犯只是睨了头发白了大半的Anna一眼。然后绕着紧张的姐妹俩开始踱步。  
“……你觉得这种颠倒黑白的话会有用吗？”Elsa看着慢慢和自己拉近距离的罪犯，反而有了不少底气。小股寒气在自己手心聚集。  
“我其实很尊敬您的双亲。”突然Hans换上一副诚恳的面孔，“如果不是你，他们那么优秀的人为什么会就那样死去呢？阿格纳先生是因为你而死的，不是吗？”  
“我……”在Elsa因为往事而楞神的瞬间，Hans捏碎了手里的石制品直接丢向关着Anna的笼子。  
“今天，请你失去你的妹妹吧。”

“你…！”Anna想要骂人的话还没说出两个字就被一股力量拖拽跪在地上。每一次呼吸都感觉身体里的什么东西在慢慢流失。  
“放开Anna！”Elsa一甩手，淡蓝色的寒气就渗入石砾地板。自己动手想去拆，却被石栏上的保护装置打伤了掌心。自己只能站在笼子前冷冷的盯着略显狂态的人，伺机行动。  
看到石栏上越来越强盛的光芒，金色的光芒在靠近自己和Elsa。Hans忍不住炫耀的低声笑着，全身颤抖着注视将要完成的事迹“今天！我将成为那股力量的拥有者！”Hans的声音很大，因为过于兴奋还带有一丝颤抖“而你。”  
手指着脸色明显不好的Elsa，嘲讽起来。  
“Elsa·Arendelle，你……”  
Elsa只是冷着一张脸不说话，也没有靠近对方的意思。  
“你……呼呼…”  
过于兴奋似乎让自己脖子有些充血，不得不加大呼吸才能保证自己的冷静。  
“………我，怎么了？”Elsa的声音听不出感情的起伏。  
Hans觉得自己眼前的景色似乎变的模糊不堪，脚下的金色光芒开始扭曲。耳边传来“嗬，嗬”的急促喘息声。“你……”话还未说完，边被清冷又愤怒的声音截断。  
“你不应该再次对我妹妹下手。”


	41. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花。 这个世界的姐妹故事告一段落，祝她们幸福快乐

“什么……？”没等Hans消化完Elsa说出的话，自己就因为过强的能量反噬而眼前一黑晕死过去。失去意识前只觉得手指冷的可怕。  
等到自己回复意识时，却发现自己被关在一件屋子的座椅上。四肢都被铁锁牢牢控制住，无法挪动半分。  
“被绑架的感觉如何？”  
Arendelle的二小姐坐在一边的沙发上，手里捧着一边硬壳书看着自己。看起来不像是一个刚刚被绑架的人。  
“您回想以前的事情不就知道了吗？”  
“为了我姐姐的魔法？”  
“那不是属于你姐姐的东西。”在谈到魔法的时候，Hans的情绪明显上扬许多。还带着让人诡异的兴奋。  
“也不是你的。”Anna轻缓地合上书本站起来，拉过一把木制折叠椅坐在hans身边。“那是属于大自然的力量。”Anna坐的很端正，因为椅子的设计Hans不得不抬头看着眼前小了自己至少有一轮的年轻Alpha。  
“人类可以控制自然，就像…当年…”hans有些厌恶的瞪着Anna，被俯视的感觉让自己很受挫。  
“当年合伙邪教绑架他人还妄图通过献祭等不正当手段来得到你所谓的……”Anna坐在椅子上看着眼前身体不自然扭动的人移开视线，把玩起手里的透明小刀。顿了一下才继续说下去。“力量。”  
“有什么不可以！”Hans咆哮着想要站起来，俯视那个非常不顺眼的小鬼。但是捆住自己的椅子被牢牢钉在地面上，只能通过扭动身体让自己更加的不舒服“凭什么只有Arendelle那个该死…”  
话还没说完，Anna偏过脑袋睨了Hans一眼。  
“咕……”  
彻骨的寒冷和充满杀气的信息素让Hans哽住喉咙，只能咬着牙盯着面无表情的Alpha。  
“私通邪教，绑架，故意杀人…”然而年轻的Alpha一幅无所谓的表情一项项点出Hans曾经做过的事“除了以上几十项还有最基础的偷税漏税。您说，您要蹲几年呢？”

“Elsa！”  
当Elsa从熟悉甜腻的呼唤中醒来的时候发现自己正躺在自家的大床上。前不久才被绑架的妹妹正穿着一身清爽的休闲衬衫坐在床边看着自己。  
“Anna？我…我们回家了？”  
Elsa有些头疼的揉揉自己的太阳穴，尽可能地去回忆进入睡眠前的经历。但只能回忆起断断续续的片段 。“我记得我在飞机起飞后就睡下了…”  
“已经过了两天呢。”Anna看着姐姐焦虑的模样，递给Elsa一杯水，这几天kai稳住了公司里的事。姐姐就好好休息吧。  
“Anna……”一听到Anna喊自己姐姐，本来还很困的Elsa一下子清醒了不少。手下意识的接过Anna递给自己的被子“我…”  
“姐姐前几天为了救我消耗了不少魔力吧？”  
“嗯……”  
Elsa什么都没说，有些焦虑的端起杯子小口啜饮着温热的蜂蜜水。余光瞄到妹妹正认认真真的看着自己。  
“Anna…我……”Elsa忍不住放下杯子想要解释，但Anna先开口了。  
“姐姐睡觉的这段时间，我可是好好的Nokk聊了聊。”Anna接过被喝空的瓷杯，右手叠在Elsa的左手上。拇指轻轻摩挲着冰凉的指背“姐姐……我们是姐妹。以前那些事我们需要一起解决不是吗？可以和我说说，让我们一起来解决它们吗？”  
“Anna…”Elsa回握住Anna的手，感受亲生妹妹的温暖。“我……那会是非常危险和繁琐的工作…”  
Elsa说话的时候停了几秒钟观察着Anna的反应。“我不能保证……”  
“我有你。”Anna笑着坚定地看着自己的姐姐“你还答应要告诉我以前的事呢。”  
“那会是很长一段时间的故事。”  
“我很擅长倾听，而且我很高兴我们可以为她一起续写故事。”  
“一个Happy Ehd？”  
“一个Happy End。”

【End】

PS：  
E：Hans的庭审什么时候开始？  
A：好像要2个月之后，因为要抄家  
E：……你报了什么黑历史给那边的人？  
A：Nokk告诉我的资料

PS  
Eugene：一个好消息和一个坏消息。  
Rapunzel：坏  
Eugene：我们7月没办法去迪拜踩点啦。  
Rapunzel：好消息如果不够劲爆你就一个人去那边谢罪吧  
Eugene：表妹们要结婚啦！  
【递上Elsanna结婚请帖】


End file.
